Refraction
by Zelha
Summary: AU! After Sasori’s defeat, a powerful jutsu was handed to Sakura by Chiyo, swearing her to secrecy. Now, a few years later, Sakura has to bear with a mark that might change her life forever. NejiSaku, Manga spoilers.
1. The Sealing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own Gaara's sleepers, though.  
**Full Summary:** After Sasori's defeat, a powerful jutsu was handed to Sakura by Chiyo, swearing her to secrecy. Now, a few years later, Sakura has to bear with a mark that might change her life forever. How can she deal with the derision of one of the most notorious families in Konoha without hurting the owner of her heart?   
-

**Refraction**

-  
**Chapter I - ****The Sealing**

"It seems that it has finally receded."

Sakura let out a contained puff of breath. The heart monitor showed that hers was beating a bit fast, but it was perfectly understandable given the circumstances. It was a rather strong beating; the sound of her heart pumping resonated through the bolted enclosure such as this private room. The process was excruciatingly painful, but she knew she needed to be strong in order to complete the task at hand.

She knew that she's gotten out of her mess quite fairly. After hiding the damned thing for almost four years, she was sure her shishou was short of pissed off with her. In fact, there had been a glint of disappointment in Tsunade's eyes when she finally confessed her secret to her.

That was why she was biting that kunai hilt, to prove to the Hokage that she was strong and she could handle the unorthodox gift Chiyo-baa-sama had given to her before she performed the jutsu that saved Gaara's life... in exchange of hers.

She could feel her blood running in slow, lazy little streams on her back. She mentally grimaced at the mental picture, but she steeled herself to the final phase of the procedure.

"Now..." Tsunade said, and Sakura felt a concerned undertone in her crisp voice. "Are you sure you don't want to be unconscious for this?"

"No, shishou, I'm fine," she said with a sigh. Gathering all her remaining courage and clinging to Inner Sakura's fierce presence, she steeled her bearings and waited with a bit of anxiousness.

Sakura let out a choked whimper when Tsunade's chakra began the healing mixed with the required jutsu to put up a ward over the wound. After much probing and picking over the 'thing', she was half-relieved that it was almost over.

But when the searing pain engulfed her senses, she couldn't do anything else but scream.

She felt the burning on her skin; the jutsu was warding up the wound and soon it would be finished. But right now, she scalding heat on her back was overwhelming her sanity. She felt as if she had been hit by a Katon jutsu, sweltering in the blazing flames, combusting her body and scorching her soul.

Sakura passed out.

-X-

Several hours later, she woke up in a hospital room. Frowning, she started to sit up when a deep voice startled her.

"You should be resting, Sakura," said Kakashi, looking up from his red covered book. "Tsunade-sama said that you needed to be in bed for the next few days."

"Damn it," she interjected with a tired growl. "I just want to go back home."

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you need to stay put," by his cheerful façade, she understood that he knew pretty much nothing about the entire ordeal she had just endured. Tsunade probably hadn't seen fit to go over the details of her procedure with him.

Well, she certainly didn't feel the need to enlighten him just yet.

_Let's hope he doesn't press his luck_ sneered her inner self in frustration. Tired as she was, she shushed Inner Sakura with a mental punch and sent her flying to the deep recesses of her mind.

Kakashi watched her mulling over her thoughts while lying down again on the blankets. She showed a myriad of emotions on her face, seething anger, disappointment, embarrassment... and finally, something close to defeat. Tsunade hadn't directly told him the news that his remaining link with Team Seven had been checked in the hospital, but he found out nonetheless. But now, she didn't care to play dumb with him and ordered him to stop being a lazy ass and take care of Sakura while she worked out some things, as if she was suffering from the after-effects of a deficiently performed jutsu.

He didn't believe it, because he knew that Sakura was anything but clumsy when it came to her jutsus.

And being a shinobi of word, he waited by Sakura's bedside. It wasn't that he didn't want to take a nap, perched in his favorite tree branch in the KIA Monument clearing, but the Hokage's words made him really curious about his former pupil's condition.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura turned her head to look at him. Seeing his brief nod, she continued. "When you countered Sasuke-kun's curse seal... how did he react?"

To say Kakashi was dumbstruck was an appalling understatement. Why now? Why was she asked this, out of the blue?

"He... passed out?" he tried. "I don't really know what you mean, Sakura."

"That's exactly what I meant, Kakashi," she whispered with a sleepy smile. "I guess that the pain was too much for even him to bear."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sakura was being too much cryptic for his tastes, but when he stood from the windowsill and wandered over to her, she was already asleep.

"Damn."

-X-

It was a week later that Tsunade finally allowed her to leave the hospital. Making her way back to her home with slow steps, she realized that Kakashi hadn't pressed on the seemly random matter about Sasuke and his curse seal. She pondered about the recent events a lot in her mind while she was confined to that sterile and obnoxiously restricting hospital bed.

She was patient, yes. But certainly, she wasn't stupid.

Sasuke might be gone for good, but that didn't deter her from achieving what she wanted. Being stronger, being faster, being the best in her field, living up to her status as kunoichi and medic-nin. And also, bringing Sasuke back, because that's what Naruto wanted.

Naruto wanted his only brother back.

Arriving finally at an empty home, with rotten food in the fridge and a thin layer of dust on the furniture, she ignored everything in order to do the thing she had wanted to do since she awoke in the hospital she labeled as her playground.

She was going to pamper herself with a nice, scalding and long shower.

Discarding her clothes on her way to the bathroom, her eyes wandered to the big mirror she had on her bedroom wall. Seeing her naked form and not paying attention to the fact that Naruto might be back already from his mission with Kiba and Chouji and was likely to drop by any minute now if Jiraiya didn't convince him to spend a pleasant afternoon peeping at the girls in the nearest _onsen_, she turned her back to her reflection and peered over her shoulder.

There it was. The very same thing she considered a precious gift from a parting old woman and a comrade in battle –whereas she were from another village, traditions and nature, it didn't matter–, the thing that had elicited a very sharp exclamation from her shishou, once she had finally managed to see it through a tattered shirt due to a harsh sparring with her protégé.

A seal encircled the mark now; it was an undulating dark green circle, as if protecting the nothing but tiny cherry flower in bloom that was engraved between her shoulder blades.

She snorted, sarcastically amused. Now it looked more beautiful with the green circle around it. But it was a counter seal nonetheless, despite its artistic look.

Too bad she had never activated the jutsu that Chiyo gave to her. It was dangerous, the old and wise kunoichi had said with a wisp of a breath. It was the very base for that same jutsu she performed on Gaara. A life-force gathering seal, just like Tsunade's _Creation Rebirth_ jutsu, but with some twists and addendums.

But then again, Chiyo-baa-sama was a very wicked woman. A trickster, who liked to play dead just to see people freaking out and fussing over her just for kicks, shits and giggles, Sakura thought with a wistful smile as she stepped under the hot water, allowing herself a deep contented sigh.

In her book, a hot bath was the most remarkable simplification of the _pure bliss_ concept.

As the water cleared her mind, she recalled the last time she had seen a curse seal activated. That time Sasuke almost killed that Sound-nin just for messing up with her, and no matter how chivalrous it might seem to an outsider, the sight was terrifying for a naïve twelve-year old girl.

Now she was a bit older and a lot wiser, and despite the fact that she was almost twenty it didn't mean that she was still innocent. She had seen a lot in her missions, she had to hold a lot of people that died in her arms because it was simply too late to save them. Too much for a kunoichi with perfect chakra control, but it still hurt.

Lifting and twisting her arm, she reached the seal with the tip of her fingers. It felt a bit tender because of the tremendous pressure that the warding put on the seal itself. She didn't question Tsunade's rushed decisions though; she trusted her mentor's knowledge with these kinds of things.

But Sakura couldn't help but think that the warding was a bit too much. After all, the mark had never given her much of a problem in the past four years.

Finished drying and dressed to go back out, she caught again a glimpse on her clean persona. She shook her head after a quick appraisal and an even quicker combing of her short hair.

She had changed.

-X-

Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower rather early for her meeting with Tsunade. It was a good sign that she bumped with Izumo and Kotetsu, who were lounging on the reception desk in front of the Slug Princess' office.

"Oi, you two," she greeted, with a playful tone. "Is she alone?"

"Tsunade-sama's in a meeting with the Hyuuga Clan right now, Sakura-chan," Izumo answered with a shrug. "And by the looks of it, I think it will take longer than she expected."

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a sigh and plopped on one of the chairs. "Does she even remember that she told me to be here at this time?" she half-whined.

"We don't know, Sakura-chan," added Kotetsu, stretching his arms over his head in a lazy manner. "She hasn't stepped out of that office since she arrived this morning."

"Whoa," Sakura blinked, arching a rosy brow. "Not even for lunch?"

"Nope," confirmed Izumo with a lethargic smile. "And we're sure that her sake supply is not coming until tomorrow."

_Great_, Sakura thought. A sake-deprived Tsunade was worse than a ramen-deprived Naruto. Moody, snappy and vindictive sometimes, it has been said that the Hokage liked to torture her best jounins and ANBU operatives into doing the lamest missions ever when they pissed her off, just for _kicks, shits and giggles_.

Now, she wondered with a cringe if Tsunade-shishou actually picked up those nasty habits from Chiyo-baa-sama. After all, the old Suna Elder and Tsunade knew each other from somewhere in their pasts.

But she never got an answer from her inner self because the door banged open and a very angry Tsunade stomped out, with her hands on her hips. Scanning the waiting room in a sweep of her honey-colored eyes, she spotted the poor soul that was about to pay for her present crankiness.

"You," she barked, pointing at her already cowering prized student. "Inside, now. And the two of you, make yourselves useful for one damn time and fetch me the rest of Team Seven."

"Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sempai and Sai-san?" asked Kotetsu, earning a glare of doom from his boss.

"And Naruto too. Bring me that damned knucklehead before he hears it from somebody else and goes ballistic. GO!"

While the two chuunin poofed away, Tsunade sent a glower towards Sakura, which prompted her to scurry inside the office with no more questions. She knew that her shishou was angry beyond belief by just looking at how the older woman clenched and unclenched her hands while trying to regain some sort of composure.

But nothing prepared her to confront those who she met inside the office.

A nice, good chunk of the Hyuuga Clan turned their heads towards Sakura as she entered the office. The Clan Head, Hinata's father, scowled at her with open hostility.

Dumbfounded, she stayed near the door, intimidated by those silver angry stares. She spotted Hinata making her way shyly towards her, but an ANBU with long black hair grabbed her by the arm and shook their head.

_Just what the hell is going on?!_ Inner Sakura raged. _Why the hell am I getting those glares if I didn't do anything to the Hyuuga!_

"Sakura," said Tsunade, appearing to be a lot calmer than her previous demeanor. "I'll explain why I summoned you here in such a short notice from your hospital discharge as soon as the rest of your team gets here."

The pink-haired young woman nodded obligingly and tried to lock up her doubts and earlier discomfort under an impassive mask, failing miserably and settling on a frown. The minutes ticked away slowly, until a polite knock in the door broke the heavy silence that has descended upon the office since. Tsunade looked at Sakura, who moved with barely concealed haste to open the door.

"Hokage-sama," greeted Tenzou with a quick bow, entering the room. Behind him, Sai and Kakashi strolled in a graceful manner, greeting their leader with their accustomed aloof waves and hypocritical smiles.

"Tsunade no baa-chan!" yelled Naruto, entering the last but always the loudest. This earned him a rattle from Sakura as she kicked the door closed.

"Shut up!" she hissed, angry at herself and angry at the blond for attracting the Hyuuga's glares again upon them. "Just shut up, Naruto, please."

Properly prompted, he did close his trap and looked at Tsunade with a familiar confused look. Sakura looked at her as well, giving the Hokage her private appointed shishou-student look that said: 'do tell already, for the love of the gods.'

Tsunade smiled sadly and crossed her fingers in front of her face.

"This is a classified meeting," the Hokage began with a crisp tone. "Sakura, bolt the door and seal it."

Nodding once more, she let her chakra accumulate on her flying hands, performing a jutsu that Tsunade taught her. The door made a metallic sound, like that of a katana being slowly drawn, to reassume its silent aspect.

"Thank you. Now straight to the matter at hand, and I'm going to be blunt with this. Recent information from ANBU and the Hunters Squad gave the Council and me enough reasoning to conclude that Uchiha Sasuke is... dead."

Sakura's knees buckled on their own accord, but her fall was stopped by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Sai held her trembling form while Naruto looked thoroughly stunned, flanked by a rather shocked Yamato.

"Ugly, pull yourself together," whispered Sai in her ear. But she didn't pay any attention; she just let him support her because her mind was swirling with the horrible magnitude of the information. Seeing this, Tsunade continued with a deep frown marring her features.

"I'm sorry to break this out to you like this," she said softly. "But the information gathered showed the rising of his body as the new leader of Orochimaru's group. And the three-year mark for Orochimaru has passed with nothing more than a few jounins killed in action while trying to convey the Uchiha's whereabouts."

"Tsunade-sama..."

She smiled at Kakashi's surprised appeal. "You know perfectly well what I think about his defection. He was to be brought to Konoha in order to be punished by leaving without notice to his superiors."

Naruto was shaking under Yamato's restraining. Everybody thought that he was going to explode in rage, but he did not. Sakura felt several glances at her, but she kept her head bowed and her eyes fixed on Tsunade, while Inner Sakura was chanting repeatedly inside her mind.

_You will not cry, Sakura, you will not cry in front of these people_.

Instead, she voiced her first disbelief. "How are they sure that Orochimaru is in his body? For what we know, maybe Sasuke had killed him."

This earned her the surprised stares of everybody in the room, Tsunade's being among them. Not because of her intervention, but for her detached and dull manner of addressing the matter.

And, for the fact that she removed the endearing term from Sasuke's name.

"Maybe it's him, Sakura," she answered truthfully. "But that marks him as an S-class nukenin, no matter what big favor he did to Konoha by killing Orochimaru. But, how can we be sure about such thing?"

"No."

As in a very disheartening tennis game, all heads turned to Naruto. He lifted his head, showing red eyes that blazed with barely restrained rage and pain.

"That's not Sasuke," he growled. "He wouldn't do such a thing to Konoha."

"How can you be so sure, Uzumaki?" the question came from no one else than the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi. "How can you be so sure that his loyalties still lie with Konoha, after more than seven years of the Uchiha's defection?"

"Because he didn't harm any Konoha ninja, that's why," Naruto countered, his whiskers widening in his anger. "He only battled the ones that were trying to stop him!"

"That's nonsense, Uzumaki," Hiashi went on with a cold sneer. "A traitor is a traitor no matter his motives to leave the village--"

"You shouldn't speak about what you don't know, Hyuuga-sama," interjected Sakura, shaking herself free from Sai's grasp and placing herself in front of Naruto in a protective manner. "We knew Uchiha Sasuke. We knew about his past, and certainly, we understood his reasons for leaving us," her voice wavered for a minute, but she found an inner strength by openly defying the Hyuuga Leader. "He didn't do anything to Konoha; he just left to accomplish his goals. And we made the promise to bring him back," she added, feeling Naruto's chakra compose itself. Sakura didn't need to turn her head to see that the azure color had returned to her best friend's eyes. "And we will."

"And what if you can't, Haruno-san?" another Hyuuga spoke. She knew that this old man was part of the Konoha Clan Council, Hyuuga Hideki; she had to put up with the chocolate-haired man's stupidity once her parents passed away and she had to join the Council as the one remaining Haruno.

"What if your team fails again and Uchiha kills your teammates?" Hiashi added with deliberate harshness. "What if you end up dead as well?"

"If we can't bring him back..." Sakura's hard voice reverberated through the air. "We will be the ones terminating his life as it was ordered by the Bingo Book."

Another heavy silence struck the office. Nothing was heard from the outside, not even those chirping birds that were making a nest near Tsunade's window.

_A ninja never show__s emotion_, Inner Sakura repeated in her mind. Drawing strength one more time from her other self, she threw glares to the Hyuuga Council geezer and to Hiashi. Sensing the tension about to crack, Tsunade pried for the general attention again by waving two mission scrolls on her hand.

"These are for all of you," she said with an ease she was very far from feeling. Having half of the Hyuuga Clan in her office was a feat less than funny. "Team Seven will go to Sound in order to confirm our information and will go back without engaging the enemy, do you understand?"

All of them nodded. Sakura was shocked, to say the least, as to why her shishou was giving them this mission, knowing perfectly how she and Naruto felt about infiltrating Sound... and more than that, about encountering Sasuke.

"Furthermore, Naruto will go with Jiraiya and Team Eight to Sand to gather some information we need. Team Seven will consist of the remaining members. And don't even think about arguing with me, Naruto, do you hear?"

He nodded, not trusting his mouth right now.

"Also," Tsunade continued. "Hyuuga Hinata will replace Haruno Sakura on this mission. Her abilities and Byakugan will be very useful in the surveillances." As she saw her student about to protest, she snapped. "_You_ will remain here in Konoha until you feel better, understood? I'm withdrawing you from the active roster and the hospital shifts until I'm sure you're healthy and sound."

Feeling all the glances on her again, Sakura nodded in defeat while fighting down an uncomfortable blush. "H-Hai, Hokage-sama."

"In addition, Haruno Sakura will be guarded by the Hyuuga family until further notice," Tsunade said. "If I'm right, and I'm really hoping that I'm much more wrong than Jiraiya's vocation, you and Naruto surely will be targeted by Sasuke... or Orochimaru, whoever is in that body."

"_What_," Sakura hissed, merging her outer with her self inner for a moment. "I'm perfectly capable to defend myself, shishou, I don't need a _babysitter_!"

"I'm aware of _that_, Sakura," Tsunade countered straightforwardly. She knew about Sakura's distrust in the Hyuuga Clan since they found out about their rejection and utter scorn on Naruto and Hinata's relationship but she knew there was no other way. "But this is a mission, for all you lot. And you will be doing it nonetheless! Besides, you have just been discharged from the hospital, so you'll be unable to do any physical exercise for a while."

_Gotcha_.

_Damn it!_ Inner Sakura roared in extreme anger, but both of them knew that Tsunade was right. That damned seal needed to heal without any chakra prodding in order to rejoin her normal routine again.

"Now there, Hiashi, are you happy now?" Tsunade addressed to the Hyuuga with a scowl. "I fulfilled your request, now I demand your lot to fulfill mine," as she saw him opening his mouth to counter-snap, she waved her hand. "Everybody is dismissed! Get the hell out of here!"

With a growl that resumed all the tensions that were hanging on everyone's heads, Naruto looked at Sakura briefly and poofed out. Sakura, instead, gave a weak smile to Kakashi's look of concern while walking to the door and placing a glowing hand on it, casting out the sealing jutsu.

"I'm okay, Kakashi-_sempai_," she said, mindful of the Hyuuga's stares. The least she needed now was a scolding for not addressing her elders appropriately. "I'll see you when you get back. Be safe."

Kakashi understood the pleading look she threw at him while they exited the Hokage's office. "Okay, Sakura-chan," he replied curving his eye in a fake smile. "We'll see you later."

-X-

Outside the Tower, she heaved a sigh and started to climb down the long flight of stairs that would lead her to the streets and her home. She really wanted to bury herself under her fluffy pillows and cry herself to sleep and she was going to do it, damn it.

"Haruno-san," the old Hyuuga called after her. "Our Compound is at the end of the Winter Street."

Sensing another tantrum from her inner self about to be thrown, she only nodded.

"I'll be there in an hour."

"I'm afraid we can't have that, Haruno-san," the Councilman Hideki replied with a polite smile. "Hokage-sama was very clear about your... uhm... protection, and as you might understand, we have to take upon your care until she says it so."

Sakura rolled her eyes blatantly and lifted two fingers in a certain peace sign.

"I need to pick up some things in my house, Hideki-san, so if you excuse me, I won't have any Hyuuga perusing over my personal stuff. Good afternoon."

She jumped and leaped away from the Tower, while Inner Sakura cackled all the way home.

Letting out a satisfied laugh as she entered, she quickly gathered some essentials and scrambled them in her pack. 'Surely this torture won't last more than a week', she mused while throwing her toothbrush and a few panties inside, among another clothes. She had the feeling that she was about to be locked up from the looks of the entire madness of a situation she was in, but she pushed that thought away. Even the Hyuuga Compound had to have some exits, no matter how secured it was.

"Are you ready yet?"

Startled, Sakura jumped and whirled around, two kunai balanced in each hand. Her eyes widened when she recognized the owner of that deep voice.

Hyuuga Neji.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?!"

Oh, boy.

-XXX-

Much love to Celtic Oak for her awesome betaing skills!. :3


	2. Adapting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a Saint Seiya Sacred Saga bag, a gift from my best friend and partner in crime.

-X-

**Chapter 2: ****Adapting**

-X-

Sakura wisely kept her mouth shut when Neji told her in a cold voice that he would be escorting her to the Hyuuga Compound. Allowing Inner Sakura to rant and scream all she wanted inside her head, she swung her backpack on her shoulder and stepped out of her apartment.

Strolling through the Konoha bustling streets with a sulking ANBU-masked Hyuuga behind her was incredibly uncomfortable. But the real challenge presented itself in the form of Sai, who they bumped into in the middle of Summer Street.

"Ugly, I hope you feel better now," he greeted. Sai was wearing his trademark black clothes again –full length to spite his fangirls, as she liked to tease him–, which told her that he was going to the red bridge in order to meet with his team––_her_ team.

"I'll feel better when you guys come back," she said honestly. "Don't pick on Hinata, Sai, I'm warning you. And don't let Kakashi get hurt, please."

"I'll do my best," he replied with a smile. Only a Team Seven member would know that this tiny curve of his lips was a real smile, so she smiled back.

"Watch each other's backs and return safely," she whispered, bringing him into an embrace. Sai clasped her back in a tight hug. "Look after Hinata or Naruto will kick your ass and I won't stop him."

"I promise," he said, pulling back and looking directly at her eyes. "Get well, although I see you perfectly healthy now, as ugly as ever."

"Shut up, moron."

Neji watched this affectionate banter detachedly. Rumors in the ANBU Headquarters were going on and on about the closeness of all the members of Team Seven; all were jounin by now and some of them were even in the ANBU rotation. Naruto was a specialized jounin, who was rumored to be under the Hokage's schooling and that she was about to name him her successor. As for Kakashi and Yamato, Neji saw the two of them going on solo A-class missions for ANBU from time to time. And Sai was an ex-ROOT operative, so no mentions about his skills were considered due to his known involvement with the former ROOT Commander's demise.

And Sakura was the second-in-command in the General Konoha Hospital. Neji heard other colleagues saying that her skills were remarkable, placing her as the most prized doctor in the Hospital and the third best medic-nin in the whole village, after Tsunade and Shizune.

Having been on the received end of her careful and thorough treatments, Neji didn't doubt those praises.

Seeing Sai's back receding down the road, Sakura let out a sigh and turned to her masked companion, nodding. Since he was clad in ANBU gear, she knew it wasn't too wise to address him by his name, although his long black hair was certainly a Hyuuga trademark.

In silent understanding, they resumed their walk, entering the Winter Street within a few minutes.

All in all, the Hyuuga Compound was _huge_. There were at least thirty different families living within its perimeter. This was called a Clan, she remembered, recalling those times that she, Kakashi and Naruto went inside the Uchiha District in order to retrieve their brooding teammate for morning training.

But what made the difference between these two renowned Clans was _their people_.

The Uchiha were no more, except for Sasuke and Itachi; whereas the Hyuuga were like white bunnies, breeding and multiplying when the chance was at hand. She let out a snort at the mental image, feeling Neji's suspicious glance under his mask, but she didn't let on anything as they were being observed by the gate guards.

Crossing the main gates, she couldn't help but gape at the beauty of the surroundings. A wide path was flanked by several traditional houses in the manner that evoked a Daimyo Estate, every property partitioned by low, white picket fences. People went up and down the road, minding their own business, some with baskets, some with laundry bundles, and some others carrying swords and the usual shinobi gear.

She also noted that several people had their _juin_ uncovered. Sakura recalled Neji's fight with Naruto, in the middle of which he uncovered his own seal in a fit of frustration.

Sakura was more than stunned then, but now, having her own juin on her back, she silently thanked the gods that Chiyo-baa-sama hadn't placed the mark on a barer place.

As if on cue, her mark made itself known by releasing an imperceptible trickle of chakra under her skin that made her shiver.

Neji took his mask off and regarded her coolly. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah," she answered quickly, steering away the sensation.

"It's not the first time that a visitor gets intimidated by the dimensions of the Hyuuga Compound," he said offhandedly, with a faint arrogant undertone. She huffed.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-san, but after visiting the Aburame Clan, I can't feel impressed by this."

"And might I ask, what were you doing there?"

"Shibi-sama got badly injured on a mission but refused to get medical attention in the Hospital because all the nurses frighten his bugs," Sakura explained while they kept walking, oblivious to the many stares of silver-colored eyes. "Shizune had gone to heal Inoichi-sama and Tsunade-shishou was treating Chouza-sama, so I kind of was on my own."

Neji didn't answer, but he knew how the Aburame Complex looked on the inside since he trained with Shino from time to time.

But Sakura, lost in the memory, laughed softly. "I was greeted with a rather weird sight: Shibi-sama was covered from head to toe with his bugs because he didn't want his wife to see the extent of his injuries. After I healed his ribs and some deep gashes, he tried to swear me to secrecy, but Yuriko-san overheard him and gave him such an earful that I can still hear her."

"I never knew that Yuriko-sama was so stern," Neji said, noticing with surprise that he was actually _listening_ to her story, instead of making polite small talk because she was an imposed guest in the Hyuuga Clan.

He frowned inwardly and made a mental note to analyze the entire situation later as they stepped inside the front garden of Main House. Blinking, he realized that she had cut herself off, and turned to see why.

Sakura found herself gaping again. The garden was filled with soft grass and a little creek that made a small mill wheel creak lazily. Some boulders and a part of clean soil were the only proof that some shinobi lived there. In conclusion, the garden was a gorgeous landscape, with some purple orchid bushes lying here and there. Behind all this, a huge engawa marked the beginning of a big traditional mansion, painted in white like everything else in the estate.

"This is... amazing," Sakura whispered, taking in all the details she could. She didn't know where she would be staying, but she wanted to engrave this sight into her mind.

"Ah, Haruno-san," Hideki greeted her with a respectful tone that didn't hide the coldness and some underlying anger for her earlier escape. "So delightful of you to finally join us."

"I had to take a bath, Hideki-san," she replied beaming beatifically at him, keeping her own derisiveness in check. "I couldn't get here wearing improper clothes, you see."

This seemed to disorient the old Councilman. "Well, let us get inside. Hiashi-sama sends his regards and apologizes because he couldn't welcome you to his house. He is a very busy man indeed."

Neji knew for sure that his uncle was free during the afternoons, so this was surely a way to snub Sakura, but she took all this in stride, to his internal surprise.

"I understand," she said, bowing deeply. "Thank you for having me on such short notice."

"It is fine, Haruno-san," the old man said, lifting a brow with superiority. "After all, this is just a mission."

Inner Sakura roared with fury, but she didn't show anything but a lovely smile. The Councilman frowned and turned on his heels, entering the house. Neji sneaked a glance at her, only to find her smirking with twisted glee.

Only then did he realize the source of her amusement: she hadn't changed her clothes since the meeting, but the ever observant Hideki failed to notice it.

"Thank you for escorting me, Neji-san," she said with a bit of embarrassment when she remembered what had happened at her apartment. "And I apologize for yelling at you earlier. You scared me."

"It's okay", he said with practiced courtesy, turning to leave.

Alone in the garden but feeling the old Councilman's eyes on her, Sakura heaved a deep sigh and stepped inside the house, feeling a rather distinct sense of foreboding.

-X-

Hideki closed the shoji door behind him, finally leaving her alone. After such a long day, she only wanted to sink down in a bed and sleep for at least two days, but she knew that the Hyuuga would never allow her that tiny piece of snoring heaven.

After a brief assessment of her assigned guest room, a very nice, elegant –_bare_– white room with all the impersonal elements proved to be a luxurious prison cell with an adjoined bathroom.

Shrugging, she divested herself of her ninja clothes to check on her seal. The earlier chakra tickle had been the very first time that the seal had revealed itself, so she needed to see what on earth might have caused it to react.

But looking at it now, nothing seemed out of place.

_Weird_.

If this was a _Creation Rebirth_ jutsu like Chiyo-baa-sama said, then why had it chosen to manifest now, after all these years?

She didn't know. But she was certain that some things were better left unsaid, as Chiyo was laid down on the scorching sand and Gaara pronounced a speech in her beloved memory.

"I never knew her, only by references", the red-haired Kazekage had said. "But now I deeply regret that I couldn't have the chance to meet her. And by what she had done, I'll be grateful for the rest of my life."

Temari wept behind her fan but nobody dared to acknowledge the fact. Sakura knew that the near loss of both her little brothers brought the usually tough kunoichi to her knees.

_Family_.

Such a complex concept, Sakura mused while she pulled her yukata on. The garment was one of the remaining pieces of the Haruno Clan heirlooms, as of speak. She always wore them on festivals and diplomatic gatherings, such as the Council Summit Meetings. She hated those encounters, but she loved to wear these yukatas and kimonos.

Feeling her mother whispering inside her mind, she reached backwards and tied the sash easily. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last time she had worn this specific garment. Sakura's parents had been killed in action on a mission in Grass Country, so she had to claim her father's position among the Clan Council.

_If Kakashi hadn't been there_, she thought glumly, _I probably would have made a fool of myself_.

_Thank the Gods for small __blessings_, Inner Sakura agreed.

A short knock on the door startled her. Wiping her eyes quickly, she answered the door, only to meet with one of the servants. It was a rather small woman, looking straight at her deep emerald-colored eyes.

"Hiashi-sama requests your presence in the dining room," she said, bowing. Sakura bowed back, which surprised the middle-aged Hyuuga.

"Thank you," Sakura said. "Could you please show me the way? I'm afraid this house it's too big for my personal tastes," she threw a wink at the servant and stepped out of the room.

Recovering in the fast manner only Hyuuga's could, the woman started walking, leading Sakura through a maze of hallways and identical doors. She cringed inwardly.

"This wing is only for guests," the servant said. "As of late, you are the only guest in the Main House, so don't worry about opening the wrong room. However, you will be escorted to any place you want."

Sakura grimaced openly. "Thank you, ma'am..."

The woman turned to face her and bowed, signaling a doubled-sized door. "My name is Hikari. Please let me know if you need anything."

"You can bet on that," Sakura said with a beam, allowing Hikari to slide open the dining room doors.

Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji were there already. Hanabi nodded, Hiashi glowered and Neji ignored her, so she figured this was their normal behavior. She bowed with practiced ease, already accustomed to the manners of the Clan Council. She wished that Kakashi had been there in order to let out some boredom by passing up little pieces of paper, threatening glares versus saccharine smiles and silent giggles behind paper fans.

"Hiashi-sama," she saluted him with the politest voice she could muster. "Thank you for having me. I apologize for this rudely intruding in your house."

"Haruno-san," he replied without rising from his seat. "Please join us."

"Surely," she answered, as Inner Sakura threw a temper tantrum in her mind. _Why the hell you have to be so damn well-mannered?!_

_It's the law of__ diplomacy_, she retorted mentally, s_o shut up for a while, okay?_

The food was incredibly tasty and she made small talk with Hanabi. She asked her about some studying methods she used back in the Academy. Sakura answered all her questions, knowing that as soon as she was dismissed from this façade she was going to take a goddamn hot shower… the gods were simply willing it.

As Hiashi complimented her manners, she gracefully accepted his words without losing her cool. It was pretty clear that he was taunting her, trying to make her lose her temper.

Sometimes, she thought while nodding at the Clan Head, all that horrible training she had to endure with her shishou proved to be useful. As Hokage, Tsunade was less but blunt regarding all the matters on those Council meetings. She was criticized about her methods until it was proved that her informal ways got her closer to all shinobi and the citizens in Konoha. But being picturesque didn't mean that she wasn't aware of all the manners a lady had to observe in a formal meeting.

And with a bit of the marvelous patience and help from Shizune, they taught Sakura how to behave like a proper lady on certain occasions.

Food finished and servants fussing around them while clearing the table, Hanabi spoke.

"It was very interesting evening, speaking with you, Sakura-san," she said. "At least you don't stutter like my sister."

Sakura blinked. Hanabi just had spoke ill about Hinata? No, that couldn't be. Hinata regarded her little sibling with love and respect...

"I'm positive your sister is a very shy girl, that's all," she finally answered. "Hinata is very skilled you know, I've had the pleasure of going on missions with her and she has saved my life several times."

She couldn't help but defend the absent purple-haired kunoichi. Hinata was a lovely girl, and she was adamant on doing all she could do to bring her and Naruto together.

And by the looks of it, her family knew about her meddling.

"Hinata is a capable ninja," Hiashi said coldly. Sakura cringed inwardly, as Inner Sakura flexed her hands anxiously. "But it is certainly disheartening that her choices regarding relationships are somewhat... off."

There it was. The label put on Naruto since they learned he was a demon container always got in the middle of all the ignorant people.

And definitely, Sakura had enough of this plastic façade.

She rose from her seat slowly, brushing her yukata sleeves in an absentmindedly manner. "It is too bad as well that her own family doesn't accept her selection because she chose with her heart instead of her blood or her social status," her words were soft, but there was a steel undertone on them. "Thank you for the excellent dinner," she added with a polite bow, "it was very _considerate_ of you."

Stepping out of the room, she softly slid the shoji door closed and walked away.

-X-

"Haruno, wait."

She whirled to see Neji walking up to her. She let out an angry sigh and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That was very rude of you, leaving the room before Hiashi-sama dismiss--"

"You," she cut him off. "You, of all people, should know that Hinata is happy with Naruto. I don't appreciate people who scorn my _brother_, Hyuuga-san, I'm sorry."

She turned her back on him and started to walk, while trying to remember her way back to the guestroom, until she heard his voice again.

"Your room is not that way," he said. "I'll escort you back to it."

Sakura gritted her teeth and stopped. "Lead the way."

It turned out that she had missed a hallway. They were in front of her door in a few moments.

"Thank you," she said tightly while opening the door. Neji furrowed his brows as he noticed her regular garments folded on the bed and her backpack on a chair, opened but still full.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" he asked. "You might be here for a while."

A certain part of Neji knew that she would be angrier with his question, but the other part wanted to find out when she was going to explode after all the fake politeness displayed in the dining room.

True to her prime nature, she turned to watch him with her brows knitted and her eyes almost sparkling with fury.

"I'll unpack when I feel the damn need to do it," she hissed. "Now go away before I do something you regret later."

"Me?" Neji scoffed, sarcastically amused. "You are the one threatening me in my own house and I'll regret it?"

"I thought you lived somewhere else," she sneered back, waving her hand and he knew that she was referring to the Branch Houses.

"This is none of your concern, Haruno," he said coldly, turning on his heels and retreating down the hallway.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, sliding the door closed.

_I'm not going to feel guilty, I'm not!_ she thought, shrugging off her yukata and walking to the bathroom. As she turned on the shower at full blast, she stepped inside and almost let out a shriek.

"Ah, cold! Fucking cold! Cold!" she cried out, scrambling away from the water hastily. Panting, she noticed that she had turned the correct knob. "There's no hot water?! Fuck, I'm going to die!"

She toweled herself quickly and got under the bed covers shivering. She hated cold water with a vengeance. Her boys always knew when her heater was broke because she went to practice with a nasty mood, opening the ground with a punch and sweating off one of her biggest pet peeves before going to the hot springs.

But I can't get to do that now, she thought, burying herself under a ton of blankets and her traveling cloak.

Worn and tired for all the happenings of one of the longest days ever, she fell asleep instantly.

-X-

It was almost daybreak when Hikari knocked on her door.

Perusing inside, she pursed her lips when she saw the pink head peeking among a nest of covers and blankets. Sakura's features were worn and she had circles under her eyes.

Not wanting to wake her up, she retreated and closed the door silently. She didn't miss the towel lying on the floor, or the yukata Sakura wore the past night thrown haphazardly on the back of a chair.

Remembering that Hiashi had said that the Hokage protégé was recovering from a stay in the hospital, she shook her head at Sakura's stubbornness. She should have said that she wasn't feeling well.

"Hikari-sama," greeted Neji, startling the small woman. She didn't notice him coming down the hallway.

"Oh, good morning, Neji-kun," she answered back with a little smile. "I'm afraid our guest hasn't risen yet."

"She needs to be up and about in a short time though," Neji said with a little shrug. "The Hokage is coming here to check up on her."

"Ah, then allow me to--"

"No," Neji cut her off with an arched brow. "I'll wake her."

"Ah, then go ahead," Hikari answered with a grin. "I'll see that breakfast is being prepared correctly then."

"Thank you," he said with a soft nod. "Is Uncle attending breakfast?"

"I'm not sure; he left before daybreak to the training grounds."

"Ah. I see."

Conversation over, Hikari walked away and Neji opened the room door. Sakura had moved in her sleep, turning her back on the door. Neji walked to her bed, noticing her deep breathing and the way she was clutching the covers.

Apparently this room is too cold, he mused, still offended at last night's remarks about him living in the Main House. Trailing his eyes on Sakura, he noticed she looked indeed very tired.

Until he noticed a thin green line on her back. Frowning, he tilted his head, trying to get a better look. A tattoo, perhaps?

Suddenly, Sakura jolted awake, sitting up and pressing the covers to her body defensively. Seeing him with wild eyes, she pulled back until she was huddled in a corner of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed. Neji lifted his hands and tried to placate her.

"I was about to wake you," he said softly. "Hokage-sama is arriving shortly to see you."

Neji saw her taking deep breaths, trying to regain her calmness, only to notice her looking at him with a glare of annoyance.

"What time is it?"

"Almost six a.m."

"Go away."

"The Hokage will see you--"

"Okay! Fine, I'm up but leave me alone, please."

He stopped at the door. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sakura sighed, turning her face away from him.

"More like a nightmare," she muttered to herself, but he heard her. "Do not mind me, Hyuuga-san, I'll be outside in a minute."

When she opened the door, her composed self didn't fool the shinobi that was leaning on the wall, waiting for his charge.

"Let's go," she said, slipping back to the calm, fake façade she had showed at the dinner.

Walking through the maze house again, she kept utterly silent as Neji led her to the dining room, where the Hokage was already chatting up with an obviously uncomfortable Hanabi.

"Ah, Sakura," Tsunade greeted her. "Thank you Neji. Hanabi, now could you please leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

The Hyuuga cousins stepped out of the dining room and Tsunade regarded the pink-haired kunoichi, motioning her to kneel beside her and placing a glowing hand on her back.

"It reacted recently?"

Sakura spluttered. "Wha--! H-How did you know?"

"The warding I put on you is strong, but not like the one Kakashi placed on Sasuke," Tsunade smirked, clearly proud of her findings. "Chiyo-baa was a gifted woman indeed; she gave you a Creation Rebirth, as you said. I'm sorry for not believing in you, Sakura."

"But why did it react?" Sakura asked, dropping the calm demeanor and looking straight to her shishou's eyes. "I felt a tingle when I entered this Compound, and..."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," her student answered with a heavy sigh. "I keep dreaming about all my battles, against Kin and Ino, against Sasori, Sasuke..."

The Hokage noticed her lack of warmth when she mentioned the Uchiha's name. "So you finally moved on from Sasuke? It was about time," she said softly, approving of her apprentice. "Naruto and Jiraiya left last night. Apparently Naruto came here to bid you goodbye but the guards didn't allow him entrance."

"Shishou, why did you..." Sakura tried to ask, but she didn't hear anything more as she dropped unconscious on the table. The Hokage looked at her form, while casting off her chakra and drawing her two lifted fingers back off Sakura's mark.

"Because I have the feeling that they'll protect you, my dear," whispered Tsunade to her sleeping form, calling the Hyuuga cousins back. "Please take her to her room, she needs more rest."

Wordlessly, Neji picked the kunoichi up and walked away.

Tsunade sighed deeply. "Ah, Hanabi, can you tell me if your father has some sake around?"

Neji regarded the unconscious young woman in his arms. Her long lashes projected thin shadows on her cheeks, while her deep breathing made his senses level and calm in response.

Shifting her weight to open the door of her room, he felt something warm on her back. She mumbled something as she turned her face and pressed it to Neji's neck. Stunned, he brought her quickly to her bed, setting her down gently, careful not to wake her.

Sakura let out a little sound before burying her face in the pillow, and the young man stared at her, speechless for a moment, before shaking off his reverie and stepping out.

-X-

She awoke the next morning, feeling rested and energetic. Finding herself in her room, she went to the bathroom mirror, taking off her shirt.

"What the..." her warding seal was fainter now, still dark green but with some kind of arabesque opening on the circle. It was obvious; Tsunade had unconfined the closed ward to allow her to experiment with her gift.

When Hikari knocked on her door, she was already tying on her high sandals.

"Good morning, Hikari-san!" she said cheerfully. "I'm ready!"

The woman blinked, taken aback. "I never took you for a morning person, Sakura-san."

"I'm not," she answered with a laugh. "Hospital shifts are horrible for us medics, so sleeping for a good while is more than enough to recharge our batteries."

"Oh," Hikari said, walking in front of Sakura. "So you're a medic-nin."

"Yes, and please, tell me if you need anything. I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you, Sa--oh, good morning, Hanabi."

"Good morning, Aunt Hikari," said the girl. "Can I lead Sakura-san to breakfast?"

The woman smiled faintly. "Sure, Hanabi. We will talk later, Sakura-san."

Only when they saw the servant turn in a corner, Hanabi looked up at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, I need to apologize for upsetting you at the dinner. I only made an observation about my sister's stuttering and my father took it as an exit."

"I know, Hanabi, don't worry," Sakura replied with a smile. "I wasn't angry with you."

"Then, you're angry at my father?" she asked. "Neji-niisan was pretty upset too, but he only requested to escort you to your room... you know, I like Naruto for my sister, really. He's a funny guy."

Watching a young Hyuuga going on a tirade like that was surprising for Sakura. She realized that there were a lot of people who were grateful with Naruto for making the Hyuuga Heir smile again. Neji should agree with his cousin, Sakura thought.

"My father isn't here," Hanabi went on. "So we're alone in the house..."

Hanabi proved to be rather nice to have a conversation with and her giggles were bright and sharp, very different from Hinata's. But she was nice company nonetheless Sakura concluded, as the two girls finished their breakfast and sipped their green tea.

"Sweet pancakes and bitter tea?" Sakura teased with a smirk, to see Hanabi smirking back.

"They're Neji-niisan's favorites," she said. "Pancakes under a puddle of jam and a cup of strong, sugarless green tea. He said that Aunt Hikari's jams are the best in Konoha."

"I have to agree with him," Sakura laughed as she dipped her finger on the remnants in her plate and sucking the syrupy flavor.

Neji choose to enter in that moment, internally bewildered when he saw Sakura with her finger in her mouth while Hanabi chuckled rather loudly. They greeted him naturally, but he didn't fail to see the pink-haired kunoichi dipping her finger in the jam and brought it to her lips again.

"So I see you liked Hikari-sama's jam," he said wryly. Sakura blushed at her lack of manners and countered back.

"A girl never says no to sweets," she retorted caustically. "What's your excuse?"

"Sugar fills the body with energy," Neji said dully, only to have Sakura laughing out loud at his detached face.

"Yeah, whatever," she said with a mocking smile. "Are you my assorted escort? I'd really like to get out of this house, as gorgeous and lovely huge as it is. I'd like to blow off some steam."

"I'll lead you to our training grounds then," he answered coolly.

"Ah, but Hyuuga-san," she added with a wicked grin. "I'm sure that Hiashi-sama would be rather angry if he sees his training grounds demolished."

Remembering what she had done to the Akatsuki Cave in River Country back when they went to rescue Gaara, he nodded.

"Then we'll go out--"

"I forbid it," Hiashi interjected as he entered the dining room. "Haruno-san must remain within Hyuuga premises. Those were the Hokage's orders."

"Then I think I'll be in my room instead," replied Sakura as she stood up. "It would be disappointing if that lovely garden outside gets harmed by my hands."

"I am sure you won't do much ruckus, Haruno-san, your body is quite small."

"Are you willing to bet, Hyuuga-sama?" she countered back, without hiding her fiendish glee from her face.

Oh, boy.

-XXX-

Sorry for the wait! I'm currently traveling around Mexico and Costa Rica and I haven't had the time to update, heheh.  
Much love and thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts! I'm overwhelmed, really.  
And more love to Celtic Oak, who is my assorted beta and hostess at the moment! (She is actually next to me as I write this, want me to say hello to her? -winks-)


	3. Fighting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a bottle of Dobel (tequila cream), which has nothing to envy to the Bailey's. :P

-X-

**Chapter 3: Fighting**

-X-

Accompanied by the Hyuugas, Sakura was led to a secluded back yard. The space had enough room for a ninja spar and some markings here and there signaled it as Hinata's playground as well.

Sakura smiled fondly at this. If they only knew that the purple-haired and shy girl was about to undertake the ANBU tests... that would teach them something, she thought. But that was Hinata's secret, not even Naruto knew about his girlfriend's aspirations. Sakura was privy to this because she was one who had sponsored her along with Kakashi, since both of them clearly saw how much the Hyuuga Heiress had changed over the years.

Still, it hurt to see a member of your own family underestimate you.

Sakura remembered the little talk she had with Hinata while keeping watch on a joint mission and the silent vow she made then. The Harunos loved their daughter dearly but since Sasuke's defection, they thought she was going to withdraw from active duty. Nothing more far than that, she endured the hard training Tsunade placed on her and passed every single test with flying colors, even the jounin exam.

Only then had the Harunos understood their daughter's fiery will, the way of a true Konoha kunoichi.

And they asked her for forgiveness for being so blind after her promotion to specialized med-jounin.

Hiashi took in Sakura's absent smile but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he waved a hand at the yard.

"Feel free to use it," he said. "I'm sure this would suffice your need for training. Hanabi, let's go."

_Gee, thanks for the __chauvinistic comment, jackass!_ -Inner Sakura sneered at Hiashi's back. Agreeing with her other half, she pulled one glove on and gathered a little bit of chakra in her fist, slamming it against the ground and making an obvious separation that ran along half of the training yard.

"Oops," she said without a tinge of apology. "It seems that I used too much chakra, no matter how little I molded."

Hanabi's eyes said it all. "Training grounds number three has huge fissures and holes in it," she said, amazed. "It was your doing?"

Sakura put a slender gloved finger to her chin. "Training grounds three? Ah, yeah, that's one of my favorites when training with my team. Although the burnings and the puddles of black goop aren't mine, those are Kakashi and Sai's cheatings when we play taijutsu."

Hanabi smiled slyly. "And the crack on the west side of the Death Forest's Central Tower?"

"It's still there?" Sakura asked, thoroughly amused. "Yeah, that would be mine too. Chouji's whining for food got on my nerves after a week inside that forsaken place."

"So you are a chuunin, Haruno-san," said Hiashi, finally rising to the bait she had placed.

"Jounin, Hiashi-sama," she answered with ease and a practiced shy smile. "I got promoted two years later than your nephew here."

"Good," he said coolly. "Neji, could you please spar with our guest?"

"With pleasure, Uncle," the ANBU operative said smoothly. "But this space is too small for a spar, I'm afraid. Haruno-san's punches can take down the Hokage Monument if she wanted."

"Is this true?" asked Hiashi with a flicker of astonishment in his eyes.

"I have seen it, Uncle," he responded gravelly, noticing that the wicked smirk had found its way to Sakura's lips again. "But maybe if we limit our spar to non-chakra simple taijutsu we can manage. What do you say, Haruno-san?"

Sakura had fallen serious once more. Apparently, Neji wasn't exactly praising her skills to spite the old Hyuuga, but to place a challenging gauntlet in front of her. His face was calm and detached, but she saw a glint of defiance behind those pearly eyes.

"I'd be most pleased, Hyuuga-san," she accepted.

Both contenders walked into the yard, a good distance from one another to gauge their opponents. Sakura knew how Neji worked, as she had seen him in battle more than once.

Slipping a blank mask over her face, she pulled on her other glove and assumed her regular battle stance, fists raised in front of her. She didn't want to be the first because she would have to reveal her fighting style. And, with two more Hyuugas on the field as spectators, she wasn't too keen on letting on what she really was capable of.

Neji went at her, trying to punch her in the stomach, only to meet thin air as she back-flipped and countered with a high kick. Neji grabbed her calf and swung her body to the wall, against which she landed suavely, like a cat, and pushed back hastily as she aimed her first fist.

_No chakra, huh? Then I'll teach you some things!_ -Inner Sakura growled as she hit Neji's crossed forearms and flipped over his head as she gained distance between them. The ANBU operative turned around as he pulled out two kunai from his belt pouch. Sakura pulled two kunai as well and waited for him to attack her again.

In a flurry of movement, he went at her and she responded in kind, the clinks of their weapons were the only thing heard in the otherwise silent yard. Hanabi activated her Byakugan in order to follow their movements, too fast for simple sight. Kicks, punches and slashes were avoided, stopped and countered with the grace of a deathly dance. Sakura's calf hit Neji's chest as she performed a roundhouse kick while she avoided his kunai and hands, sending him a few steps back.

"Are you sure you aren't cheating, Haruno-san?" Neji asked with a feral smirk. Sakura narrowed her eyes and a vicious smile spread on her lips.

"Why don't you turn on you Byakugan and find out, Hyuuga-san?" she droned sardonically.

As much as Neji wanted to activate his bloodline limit, he didn't and kept on defending and attacking the pink-haired ninja with all he had that wasn't chakra-powered. He, too, had a few tricks under his white sleeve, that was for sure.

As she jumped over him one more time, he crouched and jumped as well to meet her in the midair. As she tried to stab him with her kunai, he pulled back and grabbed her wrists.

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt another chakra tickle from her seal on her back, responding to the surge of adrenaline raging on her body because of the fight. Seeing that she had lost concentration, Neji flipped her over him, sending Sakura to the ground with a deaf sound.

"Ouch," she said evenly, having taken all the impact on her back. "You win, Neji-san."

Having said this, she picked herself up with a sharp intake of breath and pulled off her gloves, cracking her joints. Neji observed her as she closed her eyes and opened them again, realizing that she had soothed the blow literally in the blink of an eye.

Hanabi smirked as she saw Sakura's glowing back and Hiashi's surprised glare over her form. Without saying a word, he turned her back on them and motioned silently to his daughter to follow him inside the house.

To Hiashi's inward astonishment, the pink-haired young woman had impressed him. Tsunade had been right when she said that he was underestimating her protégé. Why was he so adamant in seeing her losing control? Maybe because she could show some emotions that the Hyuuga, by unspoken code, could not?

"Are you alright, Haruno-san?" Neji asked, seeing her lifting her head and looking at the perfect blue sky over them.

"Perfectly fine," she answered absently. "Would you mind a reschedule on this spar? I think I want to lie down for a moment."

"Of course, I'll escort you."

"Seriously though... I know the house is pretty big and all that, but do you have to usher me twenty-four-seven?"

"Those are Hokage-sama's orders."

"Please," she snorted, surprising the stoic Hyuuga as they reached her room. "Like I'm that important. She only wants me here because I'm recovering from that procedure--"

She fell silent. Neji looked at her and she lowered her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I think I'll take a shower now... if only there was some hot water I would be happy."

"Open the other lever and you'll have hot water," Neji explained, understanding that she didn't want to reveal which kind of procedure she had undergone with Tsunade to be checked in the hospital. "This wing has the plumbing inverted."

"Oh... and why is that?"

Neji smirked at her.

"Merely to annoy the guests."

Watching his retreating back, she threw her head back and let out a chuckle. Those Hyuuga their dry sense of humor!

While the much loved hot water seeped on her skin, she pondered on why Neji, an ANBU operative –not as she didn't notice him in Tsunade's office that day– hadn't protested when he was assigned to be her guard dog inside his house.

Uhm...

-X-

A moody Sakura was received by an amused Hanabi and two brooding Hyuuga males at breakfast the next morning. She really wasn't a morning person, and this was demonstrated with the scoff she made when Hikari handed her a few scrolls and letters.

"Your mail, Haruno-san."

A quick note from Ino, asking where the hell she was; a mission report from Kiba that Tsunade wanted to be translated –only Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura knew how to read his terrible scribbles– and three medical scrolls from Shizune, asking for her input in some cases.

She didn't comment on her received mail, but she felt three pair of eyes surveying the scrolls.

Neji accompanied her back to her room, where she sat on the bed and started to make some seals.

"Wait," he said from the door. "Byakugan."

Sakura rolled her eyes but she allowed him to peruse the seals on the scrolls. It was better for her not to protest... for now.

"There's nothing on them," he finally said.

"These are medical records from some of my patients at the hospital," she explained as she re-started the scroll unsealing technique and unrolling the first one. "Hmm. Inoichi-sama is getting restless, ne? That's too bad. I'm grounded and I can't go to the hospital to discharge him."

"You aren't confined," Neji retorted, crossing his arms. "You are being sheltered here."

"Same shi-... I mean, different terms, same meaning."

"Aren't you incredibly pleasant in the mornings," he drawled as she yawned.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san, but I can't function without coffee and there's none in this house. And breakfast at six in the morning is not breakfast. It's unearthly."

"I fail to see the otherworldly factor to having an early breakfast," he replied, watching her discard the Yamanaka report and grabbing the second cylinder. "It's a good thing to energize the body before training."

"Hmm... it seems that..." she murmured before reaching for a book that was on her nightstand. "Chakra _crawling_? That's uncalled for, Shizune..."

Neji scowled briefly when he realized that she wasn't paying any attention to him and therefore, the bickering couldn't be continued.

"Hyuuga-san, have you heard about something called 'chakra crawling'?" she asked him, finally lifting her nose from the scroll and looking at him. She was frowning.

"I think I recall something of the like," he answered after a few seconds. "After a sealing process, the subject gets tested for chakra openings in order to verify the effectiveness of the seal. If there's presence of chakra on its edges, then the seal must be redrawn in a wider style."

Sakura nodded. She certainly knew about some examples of that phenomenon. Naruto's red chakra –Kyuubi's– when he got angry, for example. Kakashi's seal, like Naruto said, didn't stop Sasuke from transforming into a winged monster.

And the tickling she had been feeling from her own seal.

She frowned deeper as she discarded the second scroll and tossed the book with it. It wasn't that big of a problem, she thought, because Tsunade reviewed her work and opened a few paths in the warding.

_But the feeling started before that_, Inner Sakura pointed out. For the life of her, she didn't have a clue as to why her mark had started to react. Small manifestations as they were, of course, but that didn't mean that they couldn't grow stronger with time.

And Sakura knew, as Tenzou liked to joke about it, that every seal was meant to break with the contained power, if the person was really willing to break it.

Maybe that's why Sasuke countered Kakashi's ward on his curse mark, just because he wanted to fight Gaara, first, and then Naruto... because he wanted to kill him.

Yamato said that as well regarding Naruto's power and Sakura knew, deep in her heart, that Kyuubi was more tight-reigned than everybody thought, as much as Naruto seemed to lose control and pull out such frightening chakra tails when he was enraged. Naruto had a big, hard head, but he loved Konoha and he wasn't over the thought of killing himself for protecting their village.

He said it himself; a night when she, Sai, Kakashi and Naruto were on a mission and some truths surfaced with the moonlight. Kakashi apologized to Sakura for neglecting her, Sakura apologized to Naruto for rejecting him so many times, and Sai apologized to both of them because he didn't mean those insults he threw at them out of force of habit instead of voicing his true opinions concerning his teammates. And Naruto apologized to all of them, because he felt that Sasuke was unsalvageable.

Sakura felt grateful for that boring A-rank mission that had strengthened Team Seven's relationships so much, but that didn't stop her for crying her eyes out when she found herself alone back at home.

Neji saw part of her thoughts reflected on her face, making him remember about Team Seven's history. He knew thanks to Tenten that Sakura had been found on a bench after the Uchiha's defection. And an awed Lee had told him about how she had steeled herself and had gone to the Hogake and asked her to make her her apprentice.

Truth was, he was impressed at how had she conducted herself after Naruto left, but he wasn't above to keep his opinions to himself.

He watched her blink, gathering her bearings after a good while of spacing out.

"Let's see..." she murmured. It was obvious to Neji that she forgot that he was there, leaning on the wall in front of her. "Ah... I should have known. Kakashi missed his physical again. I'm going to kick his ass when he gets back."

Please, gods above, see them home safe and sound.

"They're due to get back in four days," he said, making her jump in surprise.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san, I didn't remember you were here."

"That was pretty much obvious," he said without sarcasm. He had learned more about his charge by looking at her pretty face than listening to Lee's lovesick babbles. "I'll leave you to your devices then. Please let me know if you want to spar, I'll lead you to the training yard."

"I think I'll remain here for the time being, Hyuuga-san, thank you," she answered in a sad tone that wasn't missed by the ANBU operative. "I need to answer these."

"Sure."

While closing her door soundlessly, Neji heard a sniffle behind it, making him scowl unambiguously.

-X-

Sakura spent two whole days in her room, writing some letters to Shizune and Tsunade, translating Kiba's messy scrawls and reading her medical books about seals and their effects. She only interrupted her tasks when Hikari informed her that she was expected for dinner.

And she didn't sleep either.

Sakura was silent but nice when Hanabi greeted her in the mornings; nonetheless the table was quiet during the meals because Hiashi didn't press her again and Hanabi noticed her distraction and wisely kept her mouth shut, remembering what had happened earlier.

And Neji didn't want to comment about her sudden stillness.

The third day, however, she found herself alone with Neji for breakfast.

"Where's Hanabi and Hyuuga-sama?" she asked, suppressing a yawn.

"They're in the dojo," he answered curtly. "Uncle is training Hanabi in the secret art of the Gentle Fist."

"Oh, how nice," she said, while Hikari presented her a plate full of pancakes. Sakura stole a glance at Neji, who had his eyes fixed on his plate.

"I hope you like this flavor too, Sakura-san," said Hikari, throwing a tiny smile at her. "I made this jam yesterday."

"I'm sure it would be deliciou--" the pink-haired had to cut herself off as the tasted the first bite. "Oh my god, Hikari-san, this is... really good!"

"I'm very glad you like it," the silvery-eyed woman smiled, satisfied. "It's a bit hard to find plums at this time of the year."

"I haven't taste anything like this," Sakura confessed, while stuffing her mouth with another pancake slice. "I almost regret that my mother never taught me how to make such delicacies when she was alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Hikari, pursing her lips. Sakura waved her hand and shook her head, swallowing.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Hikari-san," she said with a thin smile after she wiped her lips with the napkin. "It's perfectly okay."

Hikari nodded as she placed her mail and Neji's on the table and left both shinobi to their own devices.

"I'm sorry," said Neji all of the sudden, making her look up from another letter from an increasingly annoying flower-attendant blonde friend of hers. "About your mother."

"It's okay, really," she answered, lowering her eyes to the plate and dragging a finger absently on its surface, gathering an amount of jam on it. "It's been a while since they passed away. Killed in action in Grass Country, or so that's what Tsunade-shishou said."

"My deepest condolences, Haruno-san," Neji said sincerely. He didn't know that she was alone, for the Harunos' passing never reached his ears. This made him conclude that both parents were, at least, of ANBU level or maybe ROOT members, because he had never heard about Sakura's parents before.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san," she said, looking at her jam-coated finger thoughtfully. "It's... very kind of you."

Neji, as a proud element of the Hyuuga Clan as he was, ANBU operative –actually, he was a Squad Captain, but he wasn't allowed to gloat about that tiny fact– didn't act on impulses. Never. In fact, he always thought that impulses were for the weak and emotional people who didn't know how to act like a proper shinobi.

But when Sakura slipped her finger into her mouth, he suddenly got the urge to experiment the taste of her finger too.

As fleeting as it was, that sentiment was squashed by twenty years of Hyuuga traditional thoughts about discipline and manners and how to address a lady in an appropriate way. He lashed out at himself mentally, repeatedly, shaking off the volley of certainly non-appropriate thoughts when he identified her mouth motions to sucking.

Sakura, oblivious to his intense stare and ignorant of the fact that the Hyuuga prodigy had his mind running in circles in some place called 'the gutter', she pulled her finger out with a soft pop and proceeded to coat her fingertip with more jam.

He watched her fumble with the scroll as she gathered more of the sugary plum-flavored substance, staining her cheek in order to avoid dropping some of the sticky jam on the medical scroll.

"Ah, damn it!" she cursed in a muttered voice, trying to reach for the napkin without getting the other scrolls stained too.

Neji decided then to do something about that gutter place his mind was currently in.

"Here," he said, catching her wrist. "Allow me."

Sakura stopped in her tracks as a warm hand closed over her wrist firmly but not harshly. She noticed the onyx-haired Hyuuga pull her scroll out of her grasp, setting it away from her plate.

Now there was something about those silver eyes, a glint of something she couldn't identify that rendered her speechless, watching him grab her napkin and placing it near her.

"Now," he murmured softly. "The dry napkin will stain your fingers more, so..."

"So..." she squeaked, gasping in utter surprise when he pulled her finger inside his mouth, sucking the jam on the tip and slowly removing the sugar from her skin with his tongue, all this without looking away from her wide eyes.

Inner Sakura squealed and threw herself in the gutter as well while screaming something about hot Hyuuga males, but she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Her senses were completely shut down as Neji pulled her finger out and placed the napkin on it, rubbing it dry.

"One more spot," said the Hyuuga, leaning in and licking away –oh yes, licking, something which made Inner Sakura melt into a puddle of steaming goo– that little spot of jam on her cheek.

A heavy silence fell upon them, but Neji didn't look away from her eyes. She was blushing and she was stunned, to say the least. The ANBU Captain blinked slowly and stood up.

"It would be better for you not to read those during breakfast, you know," he said, opening the door and passing in front of a startled Hanabi.

Sakura kept blinking, while her mind was spinning over that-that-... damn Hyuuga.

What the...

-X-

The rest of her day was spent inside her room. Sakura excused herself with Hanabi, saying that she didn't feel good.

And true to that, she had to bury her face into the pillow in order to scream her frustrations.

_Why the hell__ did that goddamn Hyuuga have to provoke her like that?_ she raged inwardly while her inner self was cart-wheeling with über glee. Inner Sakura sustained that he was head over heels for her, but she wasn't on the same frequency as her mental doppelganger.

First of all, why didn't he say so if he really liked her? What if he was just teasing her, because those Hyuuga surely had a wicked sense of humor, and it was common knowledge how they liked to mindfuck all people about Hinata and Naruto's relationship? Truly, what wasn't much of a motive anyway, because all those polite banters exchanged at the hospital didn't mean anything when she was mending a punctured lung and knitting his skin with a swirl of her chakra, calmly saying to him to stay awake while she was battling with Death because, to put it simply, it wasn't his time to go just yet.

Sakura sighed, exhausted. All that mental rant hadn't gotten her anywhere. All she knew was that...

She had felt a certain warmth inside her chest when she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, pressing her face to the pillow.

-X-

During dinner of the fourth day -being her fifth day with the Hyuuga Clan- Izumo entered the dining room in a rush, startling her and making her drop her chopsticks.

"They came back," he said. "Tsunade-sama requests you and Neji at the hospital."

"Oh, God... please tell me my boys and Hinata are okay," she asked, clasping her hands in front of her chest, but Izumo shook his head.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan."

"Let's go," said Neji, rising from the table, but Sakura was already at the door.

Jumping from roof to roof, Sakura's mouth set in a hard line. If she was too late because of this stupid confinement in the Hyuuga Compound, if she wasn't able to help--

"Sakura," Neji murmured while taking another leap. "We're going to make it."

She felt her anxiety receding a little at the Hyuuga's words, although she missed the fact that he addressed at her by name. She didn't answer, but she felt reassured by Neji when she needed it the most.

Busting the hospital doors open, they saw Hinata sitting on the floor, taking care of an unconscious Naruto on her lap. Sai was slumped on the wall, and Tsunade was treating a battered Kakashi. Yamato was drenched in blood and dirt like the others, but he seemed okay enough.

"Gods..." she murmured, going to Hinata. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's just exhausted," said the Hyuuga Heiress. "He pulled out four tails--"

"Mission reports later, Hinata," snapped Tsunade. "Sakura, get Sai. Shizune, help me with Kakashi."

Sakura kneeled at the ink user's side and placed her hands over his head. "Come here, you."

"Hag," he greeted characteristically. "Uchiha..."

"He can go fuck a tree, honey, just stay with me and don't fall asleep," Sakura said as she placed his head on her lap and made some seals. "Tell me, what date is today? Where do you live? Which is your favorite color?"

"October the thirty-first, I live next to the library and my favorite color is... black."

"No concussions," she reported out loud to Tsunade, as she dragged her hands to Sai's torso and poured some chakra inside his body, making him flinch. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I know it hurts but please bear with me a little."

Sai nodded and gritted his teeth in a fake smile as she pulled up his shirt and started to heal him. Neji, beside Hinata, only could watch as Sakura gathered her green chakra and made it swirl into a tiny current that surrounded the gashes and slowly closed the skin. Neji, being the receiver of this treatment several times but hadn't observed the process itself, marveled at how easy she worked, clotting and knitting the wounds as she went down Sai's body.

Her patient shivered. "It's done, honey" she whispered to Sai with a smile. "Now, rest up."

"Sakura," he responded opening his black eyes. "That was Sasuke. There wasn't a trace of Orochimaru in that body..."

"It's okay, sweetie," she said in a hollow voice. "You can sleep now."

As Sai wandered into unconsciousness, she went back to Hinata after looking fixedly at Yamato. No words were exchanged in that moment, but she let out a sigh as she kneeled next to Naruto. She poured her chakra over the blond's prone body, checking up his wounds. There were none.

"Thank the Gods, you damned fox, that there's only one of you, because if half of Konoha had the healing powers of Naruto, I would find myself bored to death."

Tsunade snorted at Sakura's attempt to crack the tension. "Kakashi is coming around, finally. Physical exertion and Sharingan overuse, as usual."

"And he neglected his physical this year, as usual," commented Shizune.

"He's all yours, Sakura," Tsunade said amusedly as Neji lifted a brow. "Maybe you can punch him back together."

All the women chuckled, including Hinata. Medical humor was incomprehensible, the Hyuuga ANBU Captain thought as he watched Sakura's gleaming hand resting on his cousin's head.

"You are the one that has a mild concussion, Hinata-chan," she said. "Maybe we can get you a bed here in the hospital?"

"Or we can carry her home," added Neji, with a faint worried undertone that only Hinata perceived.

"I want to stay here, Neji-niisan," she whispered with a little smile. "Naruto-kun..."

Realizing that her stutter was gone for the time being and her glances at the blond's sleeping face were full of emotion, he sighed.

"I'll perform a sleeping jutsu on you, Hinata-chan," Sakura whispered warmly as she held his cousin's shoulders. "Sweet dreams, ne? Don't worry, Naruto will be okay."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan..."

A glowing hand passed over the Hyuuga Heir's eyes and she slumped into Sakura's embrace. A group of faceless nurses came with a few stretches and carried Sai and Naruto away, while Neji got hold of his cousin and stood up, waiting for his charge.

"Give some orders that they are to be put on a private ward for them only," said Tsunade as she placed Kakashi's lean body on another stretcher and looked up to Yamato. "Tenzou, you will remain here too, you need to rest. Sakura, you--"

"_I'll_ remain _here_ with my team and Neji will remain here with me as my guard and Hinata's cousin, shishou."

Tsunade gave her an appointed look. "Don't get smart with me, Pinky. Check on them but you need to rest up too. I'll give you new orders regarding your status later on."

"Thank you, shishou," Sakura answered with a wide smile that dropped as Tsunade and Shizune went away. Tenzou looked at Sakura's hand and allowed her to serve him as a human crutch to the ward. Neji entered to put Hinata in a bed, but the black-eyed ANBU stopped and closed the door with them outside.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're about to explode," he said gently, walking towards a bench and motioning her to sit down with him. "Come here."

Neji watched Hinata's sleeping profile as he heard a strangled sob outside. Getting close to the door, he heard Yamato's voice.

"I know this is hard, Sakura-chan... but he wasn't above to killing his former comrades..."

They were talking about Sasuke, which was pretty obvious to the Hyuuga.

"I don't care if he's trying to get back at the entire world about his vengeance!" he heard Sakura's hiss. "He hurt Naruto again, didn't he? And tried to kill Hinata, of all people? I'm going to kill him for all the pain he put us through! He's not human, Tenzou... he's a monster!"

"We still don't know his reasons, Sakura-chan," Tenzou said soothingly, but Neji felt her chakra spiking with intense anger.

"Fuck his reasons!" she almost shouted. "And I'm going to kick Kakashi's ass when he wakes up too. That was incredibly stupid of him, getting in front of Sasuke's Chidori... but I feel that Naruto and Neji will be grateful for that. And I am, too."

The Hyuuga eavesdropper understood all too well. The Copy Nin had thrown himself in front of Hinata, blocking Sasuke's mad attack. Sakura's rant was certainly filling some blanks.

And Neji's blood started to boil.

"Sakura-chan... I'm fine, this is not my blood," Yamato said, and Neji knew that she was trying to heal him too. As he started to make his way back to Hinata's bedside, he heard a faint whisper.

"I'm sick and tired to see my family getting hurt by someone that didn't love us... he never did, did he? He never loved us..."

But a little while later, when Yamato came inside the ward carrying an exhausted pink-haired medic-nin and placed her on one of the beds, he didn't comment anything as the Mokuton user lied down in another bed.

That Uchiha bastard, he thought when he regarded all the data he had gathered. He hurt his friends, the only people that loved him only to turn his back on them... and leave all on a cold stone bench.

Neji certainly was mad because of the fact that Hinata faced a certain danger, but what annoyed him to no end was Sakura's last whisper.

Oh, boy.

-XXX-

Sorry for the wait! I'm back in Venezuela -although I wanted to camp forever in CO's garden- and we'll have more updates as long as Manolito keeps playing nice to me. Thank you all for the alerts and comments, they really made my days.  
Also, many thanks to Celtic Oak for her awesome beta and insights! I love thee, sistar!


	4. Flaunting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a Hard Rock Café sweater, I just got it!. :D

-X-

**Chapter 4: Flaunting**

-X-

Sakura woke up with a gasp in the middle of the night. Neji stood by the window, watching all the sleeping faces in the room when she sat up, grasping the blanket in the same manner she had when he tried to wake her in her room at his home.

"Bad dream?" he asked nonchalantly as he made his way to her side. She was pale under the moonlight, and showed some signs of distress that made Neji frown internally.

"The worse... I need to get out of here," she said as she threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed.

"Wait, you're under my watch too," he said, grabbing her wrist to avoid her fleeing. "I'll go with you."

"But Hinata--"

"She's my cousin, yes, but her partner is here. She needs to remain with him."

Sakura sighed and her shoulders drooped. "I'm glad you had another epiphany, Hyuuga-san, but I need to blow off some steam, now."

"Good idea, I need to spar too," he said smoothly. "Your scroll-reading for these past days didn't allow me another good sparring partner since Hinata-sama was on this mission and Hanabi tends to be kind of... unoriginal."

She glanced at him. "Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because you said the reading was funny."

Caught at her lack of manners, she had to smile sheepishly.

"Apparently I'm not being good with my hosts..."

"No, you aren't, that's why we're going to spar now. And no rules apply because we're going to the communal training grounds."

"Then let's go to training grounds three, it's already obliterated because of my shishou and me."

"Then it will be completely demolished by the end of this."

-X-

As they danced under the moonlight, she felt a lot better about the nightmare.

_Crying while running__ wasn't a good idea after all, she thought as she tripped and fell on her face in the middle of the forest. Knowing she was being hunted, she hauled herself up and kept dashing away, panting and praying for the gods for a chance, an opportunity to get out of this mess._

_As a sword came down at her and plunged into her chest, she looked up at the man that had killed her._

_Sasuke._

_Fucking bastard, I tell you!_ Inner Sakura was happy to make her humble opinion known whenever she liked. Sakura shushed her one more time as she picked herself up from the ground for the sixth time.

"You aren't concentrating," was Neji's offhanded comment.

"Fuck off, Hyuuga," she sneered, picking up a kunai and facing him again.

"I commend your excellent manners, Haruno, but I really find this kind of boring with you throwing insults at me instead of doing something to attack for a change."

With a growl, she leapt at him and parried his kunai with one of her own. Flipping back on the ground, Sakura gathered chakra on both of her hands, lashing out at her opponent with narrowed eyes.

He averted her hands and deflected them as fast as she lashed at him. Neji didn't need to activate his Byakugan to guess that those hands meant business. Sakura emitted a low hiss as he closed one of her tenketsu on her right arm, but didn't remark on it.

Disengaging quickly, she went for another approach. Jumping high in the air, she made some hand seals as she fell on the Hyuuga, who parried her kunai armed hands with both of his again. And then, everything went black.

Neji blinked, straining his Byakugan to see where she had gone. She was nowhere to be found, and the training grounds were eerily silent.

Trapped in one of her finest genjutsu, Sakura went up from under the ground and pulled him down, trapping him effectively and sealing the soil against further struggle, something she was sure the Hyuuga was about to make.

With her contender's hands bound under the earth and eyes unmoving, she finally allowed a respite, but a hand grasping a kunai pointed at her jugular while another one enveloped her neck in a firm but not bruising warm grip.

"Do you really think I was going to fall for that?" a deep male voice whispered in her hear, making her shiver. Her seal chose that moment to manifest itself, releasing a little burst of chakra that made her gasp.

The fallen kunai clattered next to the log that was embedded into the ground where where Neji was supposed to be, as the real one was still pressing his body to Sakura's back.

He furrowed his brows. _What was that?_ He asked himself as he felt that tingle of chakra on her back. Still holding her, he pressed his other hand on her back. Sakura gasped as the seal reacted against his palm with another trickle of her energy.

"What--"

"Release me, please," she murmured in a strangled voice. He knew that he wasn't choking her with his loose hold, so it had to be something else that made her voice sound so nervous. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and let her go.

She leaned forward, panting. This was most unexpected, her analytical mind went on while Inner Sakura was hyperventilating and flailing. Why did the seal react to Neji's contact? She touched Sai and nothing happened. She touched Yamato and got the same results. She checked on Naruto and nothing either... and she had brushed Kakashi's hand while leaving the room with the Hyuuga to this bout, and no manifestations were registered.

It only reacted with him. _Why_? Why is it showing with--

Like lighting flashes inside her mind, she gathered the facts. All the times that her seal had manifested it had been while Neji was close to her, walking beside her or engaged in a furious spar. Three times with him, and none with all the others that were closer to her.

Why?

"I don't know what are you talking about, Sakura," he said softly, still standing behind her.

She realized that she had been mouthing her question out loud. "I--I don't--"

Seeing her stammering, he walked to the log and sat on it. "I'm aware that you have an impressive chakra control, Sakura," he said, looking straight at her eyes. He decided to be honest with her for the time being. "I'm also aware that you have something in your back. I felt it going warm when I carried you back to your room when Tsunade-sama visited you."

Sakura froze. He, of all people, shouldn't know about this. No, there's wasn't any way in hell that--

_Why__ not?_ Inner Sakura stopped her ranting to regard the situation. _He has a seal of his own!_

"Is it a tattoo?" he asked tentatively, giving an opening that Sakura took hastily. She nodded meekly and started to gather her weapons.

"It was a silly thing that I've had made, that's all," she said, trying to appear offhanded and quite sassy, 'pulling an Ino', as Tenten might have said. "And no, Hyuuga, you can't see it."

"I wasn't going to ask for it, actually," he drawled dryly.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to mar that cute face with one of my charged punches," she said sarcastically.

"So do you think my face is cute?" Neji countered easily, watching amusedly as Sakura spluttered and blushed heatedly.

"Why do I get all the arrogant asses in all Konoha to spar with me?" she snapped, but Neji had her by the tail.

"Because we, the arrogant asses, are the ones insane enough to put up with your violence, Haruno," he said, smirking openly. Sakura's eyes widened at his outrageous remark.

"Why you, Hyuuga! I'll kick your ass for that!" she yelled as she leapt on him. The ANBU Captain ducked her punch effortlessly, letting out a deep chuckle.

"See? It's pretty easy to rile you up," he said, grabbing her arms in a hold, which made the two shinobi topple on the ground, with Neji sitting on her bottom.

"Hyuuga! Let me go!" she exclaimed, squirming under his weight. He leaned on her back casually, having noticed that something moved somewhere behind them.

"Keep struggling, Sakura," he whispered on her ear, making her freeze in shock momentarily. "We have company."

She decided to play along. "Neji... you're heavy..." she whined as she wiggled again under him and rubbed his lower parts. Neji stiffened imperceptibly, then released her arm and rolled her body under him until they were face to face. One side of her face was dirty with soil, as she had landed on it.

She blushed furiously when he dipped his head until their noses were almost touching. "Put your arms around my neck," he murmured next to her mouth, letting his hair fall into a chocolate cascade around their heads. "Byakugan."

Sakura complied and clasped her hands at Neji's nape. To an outside observer, it would have seemed that the two ninja were engaged in a heated kiss. Holding her breath, her inner self pointed out slyly about how comfortable she was under the Hyuuga's toned body.

Neji, on the other hand, was struggling with his rampaging hormones that demanded for him to claim her lips but his mind was also set on spotting the person who was spying on them.

"Who..." Sakura breathed, snapping him into attention. Neji sat up, still straddling her.

The pink-haired medic saw a cat jumping from a nearby tree and let out a sigh.

"I apologize," the onyx-haired man said, getting up from her. She heaved a deep sigh and offered him a trembling smile.

"No big deal," she murmured as she picked herself up. "I think we should go back to the hospital now..."

Neji let out a noncommittal grunt and started to walk back, with her at his side.

-X-

She woke up the next morning under the effect of a vigorous licking on her face.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, covering her face with the sheet. "Pakkun, come on!"

"I heard you were in the hospital," said the pug with his deep voice. "How do you feel?"

"I would feel better if you get off me and let me sleep!"

"Sheesh, Sakura, you're so moody in the mornings," Pakkun grumbled as he jumped from his perch on her chest. Several chuckles received his joke, and Sakura had to open one eye to see who was in the room.

Yamato was awake and eating an apple; Sai was awake too, but he was only propped up on his pillows. Kakashi was still out like a light and surprisingly, Naruto was holding a non-blushing Hinata, whispering something to her while their blue and pearly eyes were staring at Sakura.

"What," she snapped at Naruto, who only laughed softly.

"Thank you for what you did to that teme over there," he said, flicking a thumb at Sai. "I was kinda scared for him and Kaka-sensei. Good thing that we came back on time."

Sakura got up, noticing that Neji was sitting in a chair next to her bed. This was strange, seeing as he was next to Hinata's bed when she fell asleep. Ignoring him, she made her way over to Naruto and her boys.

"Good thing that you went away," she said offhandedly as she poured some chakra on Kakashi's eye. "I don't know what I would do if you don't come back."

Naruto sobered up instantly. "Sakura-chan," he said, but he cut himself off as Kakashi started to move.

"_Okaeri_, Kakashi," Sakura said warmly. Kakashi grunted as he gathered his bearings. "Hinata-chan, could you pass me those bandages, please?"

A heavy silence fell in the room as the purple-haired kunoichi reached what the medic had asked for. Kakashi seemed alert, and Yamato put away his apple. Sai lifted his head a bit, his eyes intent on the pink-haired woman.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..." Naruto murmured, but she didn't pay attention as she tended to Kakashi's Sharingan, wrapping his head securely with the bandages.

"S...Sakura," the Copy Nin croaked.

"This is the last time I heal your careless condition, Hatake Kakashi," she said in a low voice but due to the silence it rang clearly in the whole room. "You are to remain here until Tsunade-sama, Shizune or I say so. This is the last time," she continued, snapping her head at Sai. "That you act so negligently in a battle. If you carry on that demeanor I'll have you case handled to another medic."

Sai opened his mouth to rebuke her, but he thought it better and closed it again.

"This is the last time I have you here under my care for such reckless actions," she was on a roll now, but surprisingly she hadn't exploded yet. Her voice was still soft, but hard. "I won't have any of my team dying in my arms," she said, clenching her fists. "And, if Tsunade-sama wants Team Seven to go retrieve the last Uchiha, I won't let another person go on my behalf, because I don't want anyone to suffer for me."

Hinata lowered her eyes. Neji felt Sakura's chakra spiking with anger again, but he chose not to open his mouth.

"If someone dies at the hands of the Uchiha, it would be the best if it's the weakest of the teammates. I promise to all of you, to kill that fucking bastard that did this to you."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, thoroughly shocked.

"I once punched Sai because he was bad-mouthing Sasuke," she cut him off. "And now I regret it... it would have been better if we killed him when we encountered him in that Sound base."

"You don't..." Kakashi whispered hoarsely. "You don't mean that."

"Damn right I mean it!" apparently those words triggered Sakura's rage. "I won't have you dying at the hands at that... monster!"

"Sakura," Naruto's deep and serious voice resonated in the room. "Stop it. Stop it now."

It wasn't the first time that the loud blond ninja acted maturely, but it was a surprise for Neji seeing him snap at his beloved best friend in such manner.

And to the Hyuuga's surprise, it was his own cousin Hinata, who stood up and went to the trembling pink-haired medic, gathering her in her arms.

Watching the two women, one crying her eyes out behind her hands and the other with a sad face, whispering comforting words, Neji concluded that fate was, indeed, a bitch.

-X-

It took a while for Sakura to pull herself together, but after that she hugged all of her teammates tightly, saying in a cheerful tone that she had to take a shower and change. The Team Seven males understood her need for solitude and let her go without much complaint.

Now, as Neji walked beside her through Konoha's bustling streets, he had the most amazing thought.

She was the strongest member of Team Seven. The glue that stuck them together.

Maybe Haruno Sakura liked to wear her feelings and emotions on her sleeves, but regarding strength of mind and determination, she and Naruto were the miracles that the ANBU regarded so highly during their pep-talks.

Truth was, he was starting to see her under a new light. If he respected her before, now--

_What_?

Neji blinked as she looked at him fixedly. "What?" he repeated.

"I asked you about Hikari-san's plums, where does she buy them?"

"Oh," he answered wittily. "There's a greenhouse near the Aburame Mansion that grows them off-season."

"Ah, I see..." she said thoughtfully. Neji blinked and decided to challenge fate again.

"We can cross through Fall Street and check out the greenhouse. We're in no hurry to get back at the Compound."

"No, Hyuuga-san, I don't want to be a bother, it was just—curiosity."

"I don't mind," he said smoothly. "I'll go wherever you go."

They started to walk again, and Neji had to admit that Sakura's blush was kind of... sweet, for lack of other suitable word.

As they reached the greenhouse, Sakura had pulled another interesting story about a nin she had to heal while hovering on him in a tree branch, eliciting a raised brow from the stoic Hyuuga male next to her as she laughed herself silly.

Neji thought she was rather innocent when it came to some things, but he was sure she knew more that she let on. Being in a team with three ANBU operatives, a loud and moronic seasoned jounin and Hokage wannabe and a well-known broody sociopath A-class nukenin, it was a wonder that she hadn't ended up locked up in the mental asylum.

Sometimes, the pale-eyed genius mused internally while he followed her inside the warm greenhouse, it was better to not know.

"This was developed by the Aburame with the Hyuuga's financial support," he explained as they walked to the perfectly arranged aisles with all kind of vegetables and fruit plants. "They grow plums and peaches twice a year, since Hiashi-sama and Shibi-sama are very fond of said fruits."

"That's amazing..." Sakura said, covering her smile with a hand. "But isn't too much? I mean, this wouldn't be exactly called a natural environment, and yet--"

"It's perfectly natural, Haruno," he countered, leading her to the tables, where fruits already plucked were being cleaned, bagged and organized by a small team of people with opal eyes and others with the trademark sunglasses over theirs. "The gardeners planted the trees at two different times of the year, so their cycle is the regular one, albeit a little bit out of season."

"I see..." she said, bowing politely back at two Branch Hyuuga members who retreated at Neji's respectful nod. "So this is like having two birthdays!"

"I fail to see the cheerfulness of your... statement."

"Ah, you'll see... when I was little, my mother loved the plum's flowers, which actually bloomed around her birthday," she explained, receiving a glance from the gardeners when she tilted her head and examined the peaches with a critical eye. "She wanted me to name me Rika, but when she saw my hair all her plans fell obstreperously." Sakura laughed softly, straightening a bit. "You see, my mother was a redhead, but my father was actually silver-haired, so the genes sort of blended when they mixed," she finished, tugging playfully a lock of her own hair and tucking it back behind her ear.

Neji grunted noncommittally as he took a fruit bag from one of his relatives with another nod of thanks. "Let's go back then, if you're finished," he said smoothly.

"Sure," she said, bowing to the gardeners and hurrying to his side.

That was unexpected, his mind said as they crossed the main gate of the Hyuuga Compound. She offered a piece of her past willingly, despite the obvious unattachment that went between him and the Godaime protégé. He decided to mull about it in another occasion, for Hideki the Councilman was waiting for them in front of the Main House.

"Haruno-san," he greeted coldly. "Neji. You two are to report to Hiashi-sama immediately."

"Hai," he answered, seeing that Sakura wisely kept her mouth shut and followed him inside the mansion. This seemed to infuriate the old Hyuuga, slamming the fence that lead to the trail to the next house.

Sakura sighed. "No matter how polite I am with that man, he always took the opposite vote than mine in the Clan Council reunions. I'm starting to think he doesn't like me," she whispered with sweet sarcasm.

"He doesn't like many people," Neji surprised her by saying; "He always picked on me when I was little, but my father gave him an earful that he never forgot. And after my--"

He fell silent. Sakura didn't press on the matter, but she knew what that forlorn look he had meant. Loneliness. Mourning. Sorrow.

"We should meet Hiashi-sama ASAP," he completed in a detached tone. Sakura's face fell, but she didn't dare to rebuke him.

Following him through identical hallways, she found herself in front of a pair of wide shoji doors. Neji knocked softly and a stern voice called out.

"Come in, nephew. Sakura-san, please join us."

The door opened and she blinked. Hiashi Hyuuga was seated behind what seemed like a huge desk, with scrolls and books blanketing the whole space in a rather messy looking arrangement. But this illusion broke when she witnessed the Hyuuga Leader close the book he was reading and place it third in a pile next to his left hand.

"I was informed of Team Seven's arrival," he began with a firm tone. "I take the mission failed?"

"We haven't been briefed on their results, Hiashi-sama," Neji answered. "But several members of the team were brought to the hospital due to severe injuries."

Sakura saw a glint of concern in those pale eyes, so she decided to put the man out of his secret misery. "They're out of danger now, though. Hinata and Yamato-taichou were the ones who came out more or less unscathed, general weariness for him and a mild concussion for her. They're resting with the remaining members of my team at a private ward."

"I see," the Hyuuga Leader spoke. If Sakura hadn't been watching him so closely, she would have missed the relief washing minutely through his pale façade. "I trust the others were treated accordingly to their rank?"

"Hatake Kakashi was treated by the Hokage herself, while... Sai and Uzumaki Naruto were treated by Haruno-san. They're safe and sound," Neji relied truthfully. Sakura was amused at Neji's lack of grip when mentioning Sai, but it was pretty obvious to her that he didn't know that the artist had picked out a last name to match the rest of his team.

But ROOT didn't know about that, and Team Seven didn't see fit to inform others about that little piece of their life. And after what happened after Sai's and Yamato's blunder, it was only understandable.

Also, the deep frown that marred the man's face when Naruto's name was mentioned was painfully obvious. Sakura fisted the hem of her skirt, using all her self-control to not snap at her host more that she already had.

"Are you sure Hinata is okay, Neji?" Hiashi asked again. Sakura figured that he needed another reassurance. His nephew nodded and showed a ghost of a little smile.

"She had a good rest thanks to Haruno's sleep jutsu and she will probably be released soon."

"Good. Please pick her up and escort her back to the house after the briefing," he ordered in a soft voice. "Haruno-san, I must thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"No thanks needed, Hyuuga-sama, it was my pleasure," she answered truthfully. Apparently, the indoors match against Neji gained some sort of new respect in the pale-eyed Clan Leader. "She's one of my dearest friends. I was bound to help her after she took my place in my team. I should be the one grateful for her kindness towards me."

"I'm sure she'll be happy. You both are dismissed now."

As Neji closed the door behind her, she let an amused smirk grace her features.

"What is so funny?" he asked in a whisper.

"How someone can be so blind, even with those eyes of yours," she responded, starting to whistle. Neji frowned as he led her to her room, but she didn't elaborate more.

_I'll do everything in my power to help you reach the ANBU position you want, Hinata_, she promised mentally while she winked at Neji, sliding the shoji door in his face.

_You'll show them__, just like I did_.

-X-

The next morning was less than pleasant in the Hyuuga household, as Hanabi and Neji weren't around for breakfast. Only Sakura and Hiashi sat at the table, with the servants fussing around them.

Sakura didn't feel so cocky this morning, for she had another nightmare that kept her up the remaining of the night. _Several times_, she mused inwardly. _How many times will I have to endure Sasuke's killing pursuit?_

"You look rather un-rested, Haruno-san," Hiashi observed in a blank tone. She noticed that the usual coldness of his voice was absent, which made her furrow her brows a little.

"Yes. I didn't rest as much as I wanted," she offered, without looking up.

"Allow me to escort you to the Hokage Tower today," he said, putting the tea cup back in its little plate. "Neji went ahead because he needed to meet up with his team."

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama," she answered, feeling a little bristle on her general mood. "I'm grateful for your gentleness towards me."

"No, you're not, but that is fine with me," he rebuked her with a little smirk.

She blinked at his lack of manners and sarcastic tone. Why is he behaving like that? Maybe he heard something about Hinata's exam? No, that's impossible; Ibiki told Kakashi that he wouldn't tell a soul about it...

"If you're finished with your meal, let us go," he said, allowing Hikari to drape a haori over his shoulders. "It's a little early, but my guess is that the Tsunade-sama will receive a blind man and his charge."

Blasted Hyuuga! Inner Sakura raged. He heard me yesterday!

Sakura stood wordlessly and followed him outside. Damn it, she thought as she walked a little behind him. This Hyuuga following needs to end now, I'm getting restless with all those hypocritical manners and stuff.

Then she remembered that her shishou said that she was going to review her status. Maybe she could go back to active duty, if she pestered Tsunade enough.

This is damned torture, Inner Sakura whined. And she could only agree with her other self as they reached the Tower in a silence that had stretched since they left the Hyuuga Compound.

"Hiashi-sama!" Shizune greeted the man with a deep bow. "It's a little early, but Tsunade-sama is already expecting you. Please follow me."

Sakura pursed her lips, annoyed. Her shishou looked up from the desk as they entered her office, arching a perfect brow at the Hyuuga Leader.

"Hinata is still at the hospital, Hiashi, she will be released at any moment for the briefing," she said. Sakura noted that she was perfectly sober. "And I must add that this doesn't concern the Clan Council or the Elders."

"I'm aware of that, Tsunade, I'm not as blind as your apprentice kindly labeled me," he replied, with the cold tone back in his voice. "I'll wait outside for her."

And to Sakura's utter surprise, Tsunade snorted. "Oh please, Hyuuga, don't be bitchy with me. You know I can't make you wait outside like a customer. If you want to remain here for the briefing, I'll hold your word that you're not going to speak through it."

"You have my word as the Hyuuga Clan Leader."

"Tch, those Clan things are totally futile for me. But again, Sakura, now I understand why you dread those meetings," the Hokage finished with a devious grin.

The pink-haired kunoichi had to let out a short laugh. "I'd rather not comment on that, shishou."

"Bah, you can speak freely, Sakura. Hiashi knows about my lack of manners and he learned to endure them. He knows that those ridiculous things are useless with me... and now he addresses me as bluntly as I do."

"I believe it's the only way to make you understand some issues, Tsunade."

Sakura pressed her lips to force back the laugh as the blonde lifted her eyebrow again.

"You are a damned sneaky bastard, Hyuuga. Don't make me say things that'll put you to shame."

"Please, do tell about shameful things," he countered easily, showing nothing but ironic amusement in his pearly eyes. "Everybody in the village knows about your penchant for gambling and drinking, my esteemed Hokage."

"Shut up, old bat," Tsunade sneered. "At least I don't hide my vices like you."

"I believe you're wrong, Tsunade-sama," he sniffed. "I do not have any vice."

"Keep telling yourself that when you stuff another chocolate down your throat, Hyuuga."

A choking sound made them stop for the time being. Both elders turned their heads at one med-nin that had both of her hands pressed in front of her mouth, attempting to stifle the laugh that was bubbling in her throat. Hiashi snorted and Tsunade grinned back.

"I need banters like this more often," the blonde sighed. "Sakura, let's go to your office, I need you to check something for me. Hyuuga, you wait here."

"Like I'm going somewhere," he shot back, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk with a graceful movement. Tsunade pushed Sakura into the small space that was the pink-haired medic's office, closing the door behind her.

"Tsunade-shishou--" she cut herself off as the Hokage lifted a finger to her lips. Sakura nodded. Motioning her to take off her shirt, she pressed a hand on the seal, feeding it a trickle of chakra. Sakura's vision blurred and went back to normal.

She turned her head at her teacher and pointed at her eyes. Nodding, Tsunade fed another chakra burst on her mark. Promptly, Sakura's sense of touch felt numb for a moment.

Seeing her apprentice clench her fists, Tsunade release a repeated burst of chakra that made Sakura tremble and buckle her knees, but she saw how her pupil caught herself, leaning on the desk.

"Just as I thought," she finally said softly. "Try to concentrate your chakra around it."

Sakura blinked and did as she said. Tsunade's eyes went wide then the seal started to glow with a faint green light that dimmed after an instant.

Without warning, she pushed a large burst of chakra into Sakura's back, only to be forced back by the strength of the seal, nearly sending the busty blonde crashing to the wall.

"Sakura," she said after regaining her breath. "You have received a marvelous gift."

It took a few moments for Tsunade to write the whole explanation to Sakura in a scrap of parchment. Having a Hyuuga lord in the next room was troublesome, but she knew that Hiashi wouldn't try to peer behind the wall. He was too much of a gentleman, like his nephew. Now that Tsunade watched Sakura's emerald eyes go wide as saucers while reading the message, the blonde smirked with a stray line of thought. Too bad that Neji didn't pay attention to other things than his ANBU Captainship, his skills and his family.

After the 'Sasuke blunder', as she referred to the Uchiha's defection, it was deep wish in Tsunade's heart for Naruto and Sakura to find happiness. Naruto fell in love with Hinata after a particular difficult mission, in which he realized –by himself!– that she was the very one he caught dancing one night under the waterfall in that mission with her team.

It only took a week for him to confess his feelings to her, but that was a damn amusing week, she remembered. Poor lovesick lad, watching her in secret pretty much like she had done when he wasn't looking.

And her personal project was Sakura. Tsunade didn't want her to be jaded and bitter after they realized that Sasuke wasn't coming back. Sakura steeled herself with an attitude that she praised, but it was time for her to move on, in the blonde's opinion.

She prayed for Sakura to fall for another man soon. She wasn't getting any younger, damn it.

Hmm, Tsunade mused, remembering Shizune's amused gossips about the bickering between one pearly-eyed ANBU Captain and her very own pink-haired protégé.

Why not?

Oh boy.

-XXX-

Yosh! Honestly, thank you so much to all my watchers and those who faved this story. I still can't believe it, seriously!  
And as always, a very fond thanks to my lovely and reckless twin, Celtic Oak, for her awesome betaing m4d sk1llz!


	5. Realizing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a massive headache, though.

-X-

**Chapter 5: Realizing**

-X-

Sakura fell in a heap upon the comfort of her own bed, staring at the ceiling and mulling about the information relayed in that _briefing of doom_, as her mental roommate had already tagged it.

It took all her control not to scream bloody murder at Sasuke's name when Kakashi, with his head still bandaged and slumped into a chair –Yamato had brought him from the hospital, serving as a human crutch for his sempai–, recounted all the events that happened during the mission. It seemed that the dark-haired Uchiha sensed Naruto's presence and hunted him down, in an attempt to kill him one more time. The reasons only he knew, as Naruto didn't comment on the words they exchanged between the man they had known as a teammate and friend –for her he was certainly more, or so she used to think–, that Sasuke was attempting to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. That's what Tenzou and Kakashi concluded, and Neji's nod from the wall showed his muted agreement.

But once again she surprised them all by repeating that vow she made, _not out of anger_, Inner Sakura pointed out, but out of exhaustion. She had had enough of Sasuke's imbecility regarding the rivalry he exploited against Naruto. She swore in front of everyone that she would protect them from the last Uchiha, to the cost of her own life if it was necessary.

Sakura didn't notice it, but Hiashi had a proud glint in his eyes when she stood, faced her teacher and spoke those words in a detached but determined manner. But she did note when the regal features of the Hyuuga Leader hardened with hatred then Tenzou surveyed Sasuke's attack on his daughter.

Hinata had pushed Naruto away from a direct Chidori attack, deflecting it in a perfect performance of control of her techniques. Yamato knew about Hinata's aspiration to join ANBU, so he shied away from the spotlight and made a point of the amazing skill she showed when she faced the young nukenin. Noticing this, Sakura lifted her eyebrow twice at Kakashi, earning a curving of his eye.

Everything was fine until Kakashi stepped out of the ambush that a blond Sound nin tried to pull him into a mad fight, while Sai was battling against a red-haired kunoichi. Yamato was against a pale-haired nin, as he said, looked a lot like Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi's Akatsuki partner. Sakura growled in frustration when they told them of Kabuto's unexpected grand entrance, deflecting Naruto's attack on Sasuke and severing his muscles as he did once.

It was clear that Orochimaru was no more, as Tsunade concluded after a few moments of consideration when they detailed the awful look the Sound medic-nin sported when he took off his cloak. Hinata shivered openly and Naruto grimaced in total disgust, their reactions were more than enough for Sakura to understand that, indeed, Yakushi Kabuto was lost in a horrible genetic mix with his terrible leader.

Truth to be told, Sakura didn't look forward to see that with her own eyes.

Ew.

Once again, Naruto stepped forward and spoke about how he and Hinata worked as a team against Kabuto and Sasuke, only to be almost obliterated. The Hyuuga heiress was thrown against a tree after the resulting explosion Chidori versus Rasengan, earning her a concussion, while Kabuto had to all but drag away the self-proclaimed 'Team Hebi' from battle.

And then, Sakura knew about Sasuke's message.

"_Naruto, tell Sakura __that I'm looking forward to seeing her again."_

Of course, this was the trigger for her feminist side –pumped by her inner self– to jump off her chair and rant angrily about the Uchiha's stupidity. When confronted with the fact that she was by no means a match to the dangerous Sharingan user, Sakura tch'ed and yelled at a dumbstruck Kakashi that it was beneath her rank to be underestimated by her own teammates.

Tsunade nodded at her outburst, saying that in that very rate, Haruno Sakura was stronger than the Hokage herself in many aspects.

This seemed to sink the whole room in a very tense silence, which was broken by Sakura herself by jumping out the window with some parting words.

"At this moment I'm taking the reins of my own life. I thank the Hyuuga Clan for their kindness toward my simple self, but now I need to be independent. I'm not a little girl anymore and I'll be more than happy to demonstrate that in a fight against anyone. Good afternoon."

She disappeared in a flurry of pink cherry leaves, going to her home within a few leaps.

Sakura was tired of all the condescending crap. She was pissed at Kakashi, but she knew that he was nothing but worried about her. Sai chose not to comment anything about the battle or the matters regarding the whole Sasuke scheme, and she was grateful for that. The last thing she needed was a blunt and awkward statement from the ink user and, with the murderous mood she was in, he would have probably flown like an _ahou_ bird across the whole village under the effect of her charged punch.

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled bitterly. Sai had changed enough from the bland ROOT nin that was assigned as a replacement for Team Seven. As for Naruto, it was only a matter of time for him to be accepted by the Hyuuga Clan as a formal suitor for Hinata, if Hiashi saw all the body expressions that tied him to the pale-eyed woman. He loved her, which was pretty much obvious even for an old bat like the Hyuuga Patriarch.

Thinking about love was hurtful for Sakura. It didn't matter that she was left in a stone cold bench one dreadful night by the same boy that nowadays was threatening her beloved nakama, her friends and her family. She hated the fact that she fell out of love with him, and she now frowned or was angered with the mere mention of the Uchiha's name. She knew very well that she had been a perfect stupid by chasing a man that never loved her back.

And his tainted parting words, surely uttered with a mocking voice she knew well, angered more than she was ready to admit. This Sakura hated, _hated_ to be underestimated.

As many people knew by now, Sakura had a penchant to retaliate viciously against those who had underestimated her in the past. There was Ino, but that was a silly thing that was resolved in the Chuunin Exam; there was Genma, who flew out of the hospital window when he tried to make some of his lewd moves on a much stressed emerald-eyed medic...

And also there was an onyx-haired ANBU that surprised her with his weird fondness for plum jam. _Damned Hyuuga_, she thought shaking her head.

She still didn't know why he had chosen to tease her in that way. She always thought that the Hyuuga prodigy was asexual, always so focused in work that he didn't have time for social stuff.

Sakura trampled her other personality with an external furrow of her brows as she commented about her own flare of desire that engulfed her senses when he leaned in and all but slid his hot tongue over her jam-stained cheek. To others the action may have sounded gross, but for her... it was...

"Gah!"

Must return to the briefing, yes, she thought, thinking about Naruto and his issues with the Hyuuga family. Too much for being a respectable ninja, no matter how many missions he accomplished, no matter how much people he changed –even that very same pearly-eyed shinobi that threw her sanity out of the window–, it was not enough for Hyuuga Hiashi and his self-righteous court.

Too bad that he had already decided to make Hinata happy, Sakura grinned at the ceiling. It was going to cost much more than a public scorn to shy away that boisterous blond from the demure and pretty woman. She wondered about Neji's opinion on their relationship, as he never commented anything when Hinata's name was mentioned or when Naruto's was brought up to the conversation.

Which, lead her to remember that she left her pack at the Hyuuga Compound. That Mansion that was too big for her tastes but as secure as the ANBU Headquarters itself. She could take care of herself, of course. Tch.

It was a shame that Ibiki forbade her to undertake the Secret Ops exam, saying that she was too much a prized asset to Konoha to be treated as just another masked assassin.

She felt too damn sheltered for her liking.

What to do, then? Sneak into the ANBU exam as if she was just another aspirant? That was a wild dream. After Danzou's death –_fucking bastard!_ Inner Sakura raged–, Ibiki was the General Commander of the whole Black Ops Force under the sole orders of the Hokage, so his keen eyes were too damn vigilant over the new recruits.

Remembering Hinata's application for the secret forces, a wistful smile drew on Sakura's lips. The purple-haired father that loved her, even if he was too repressed to admit it, a family that regarded and respected her, a man that worshipped her and skills that were beyond her initial expectations.

As for Sakura, she only had a big, empty flat and her friends. And her medical skills.

And her seal.

Sakura frowned. She had been thoroughly shocked when she felt her chakra reject the so-called attack that Tsunade attempted on her back, sending her a few paces back.

It was clear that this seal was more than a Creation Rebirth, as Tsunade wrote for her in that piece of parchment. The mark, when fed with her energy, created a defensive barrier which acted as a shield against aggressive attacks and rejected any chakra used against her back.

Maybe she could extend that rejection effect on... say, her whole body?

That bears consideration, her analytical mind reflected while she finally rose from her supine position. Opening the balcony door, the quiet early night air made her tresses flutter gently, relaxing her.

Sakura smiled and climbed on the balcony, backflipping in a skillful but somewhat lazy leap on the roof of her building.

Good thing about being a ninja, she thought amusedly as she sat on the roof parapet, was that she didn't need to use those threatening stairs to the terrace. Sakura sighed deeply as she crossed her legs in the standard meditation position, concentrating the flow of her chakra and focusing it on diverse parts of her body.

It was an easy task for her control. Maybe she didn't have a Kekkei Genkai as the Sharingan or the Byakugan, but the chakra control was one of her innate gifts that she was thoroughly grateful for.

Sakura smiled as she lifted her body, supporting it with only two fingers.

Refreshing task, meditation, she mused, not noticing that there was two pairs of eyes detailing her solo performance.

-X-

A rough knock on her door awoke her rudely the next morning.

Cursing in a sotto voce, she threw a yukata robe on and went to answer the door, preparing in her sleep-dazed mind the string of insults and punches she was going to throw at the poor soul that dared to raise her from her blissful slumber.

Opening the door, she stood face to face with no one other than Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Good morning, Haruno-san."

"Er... good morning, Hyuuga-sama," she answered after blinking several times, still awestruck for his presence at her humble abode.

"May I come in?" he asked in a steely tone. Finally snapping awake, she bowed and extended her hand as she opened the door completely.

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama," she said clearing her throat. "I apologize for the mess, this was rather unexpected."

Hiashi observed her tastefully decorated living, with earthly colors such as deep emerald green, with a cream and brown couch and several family pictures on the table. There wasn't anything out of place, he concluded.

"I apologize for this early and unnoticed visit, Haruno-san," he turned to regard her but he had to notice how she was staring back at the young Hyuuga male that had offered to lead his uncle to the medic's home. Neji was dressed in the traditional clan garments, in white and cream with a brown belt and pants of the same color.

Neji trailed his eyes at the surprising view of a disheveled Sakura: the short light pink yukata she wore stopped short of her mid-thighs, leaving her long legs bare. Her hair was mussed from her sleep and her hands were clasped in front of her robe, closing the flaps demurely.

And his snowy eyes didn't miss her blushing cheeks as she stared at his own formal appearance.

Hiashi smirked inwardly as he cleared his throat, startling the two younglings.

"I must bring your attention to what I am about to tell you, Haruno--"

Neji whirled as a cloaked ANBU poofed upon the threshold. A wolf mask with blue stripes, Neji noticed. He had worked with this operative, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember his real identity.

"Haruno Sakura," he addressed in the cold, announcing voice that Neji had used on duty. "You are to be present at the ANBU exams in half hour as attendant medic for the examinees. Commander's orders."

Sakura straightened and nodded. "Please tell the Commander I'll be there shortly."

The ANBU nodded back and disappeared in another puff of smoke. She smiled widely and turned to the two silent Hyuuga males.

"Please, excuse me while I dress."

"We will wait for you," said Hiashi with a ghost of a smirk. As she went back to her room, showered in a flash and pulled her medic uniform on. Inner Sakura chose that moment to squeal with utter happiness. Hinata was entering ANBU!

She knew she was going to make it, of course. Then she grinned as she pulled her wet hair back in a little but sober bun, strapping her medicinal pouch and her weapons case on her hip belt. The ANBU that had brought the message had been Kakashi, and she was sure he was as excited as her.

She went back to the living room, finding that Hiashi and Neji hadn't moved from their spots. She bowed respectfully at Hiashi, who nodded back.

"I'm very sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but I need to go."

"Of course, Haruno-san," he conceded. "But I must ask you to now be accompanied by my nephew. You are still under our watch and we are not going to disappoint the Hokage's request."

"Er... yes, sure," she agreed, refusing to look at Neji.

"I must request something else from you," the Hyuuga Patriarch said. "By the looks of your entrance, there are some security breaches that can be exploited by a devious outsider. We need to guard you properly, Haruno-san. The Hyuuga Compound is more secure that this part of the village."

That was the way to ask her to come back to the Mansion without saying it, Sakura thought. No orders were issued because he had seen the way she handled displeasing commands. And this side of the pink-haired medic was more mellow, if treated with respect and understanding.

Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't a fool as some people said. He, too, knew when to request things in an appropriate manner. That was why Sakura had to recognize his sneaky scheme and smile at the Hyuuga Leader.

"I feel honored for your invitation, Hyuuga-sama," she said, bowing again. "Please allow me to accept it humbly. I don't deserve your kindness."

_If Tsunade-sama had some saying on it, I will be winning __this bet_, he thought as he took in her words. "Do not worry about your luggage. You left some of your belongings in the guest wing. We only require you to claim them back."

"I will, Hyuuga-sama," she said, strapping her sandals on. "I must go now."

"I will see you both later," Hiashi replied offhandedly, as he made his exit.

She stood, staring at the open door. "Whoa," she murmured. "That was..."

Neji waited. "Yes?"

"Damn unexpected," she laughed. "Okay, off we go in a flash."

Jumping unto the roof next to her, Neji's lips curled wanly. He didn't know why Ibiki wanted her at the ANBU exams, but he was going to find out.

_For her safety, of course_, he assured himself in his mind as he heard her laugh with excitement.

-X-

"Tsunade called for your skills in this exams, Haruno, but don't get so full of yourself or I'll have you removed from the site under arrest," Morino Ibiki had said in a stern tone. This wasn't the first time he got on her nerves, but she didn't show any of her usual spunk this time, settling her composed self on the stool next to the gurney, facing the underground arena. Neji stood behind her, with his arms crossed.

"I find surprising that Hogake-sama has allowed you to be here, after all that happened yesterday," he said, wanting her to lose her temper. But to his surprise, Sakura smirked devilishly.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san, you're not going to make me mad this time," she answered, turning the stool to face the tall onyx-haired man without standing up. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway, for she was shorter than him, reaching only to his chin.

"...But I'm so going to enjoy seeing your dumbstruck face later on, you know..."

"Why?" he drawled dryly. "Are you going to surprise me?"

"Me?" she laughed. "No, Hyuuga Neji-san. Not me. Watch."

He lifted his eyes to the arena, where the applicants to the exams were entering. His pearly eyes widened as he recognized the third person in the line.

His cousin!

"Wha..."

"Watch, Hyuuga-san," Sakura said, spinning the stool back to the arena. "This will be damn entertaining."

He was all but pleased with Hinata's presence in the ANBU exams, but he couldn't do anything about it. Repressing his anger, he noted that her position was ranked third, as she had already passes the two first tests –the Forest of Death Quick Mission test and the Psychological Interrogation– and now his dear, shy and chuunin-level cousin was about to undertake the final test. The Full Contact Battle.

"Oh my God, she must have done pretty well on the two first tests," Sakura said conversationally. "Third rank, that's pretty nice for a kunoichi, don't you think? I ranked fifth when I took those because the Psychological Interrogation deemed me as 'temperamental and psychologically overexerted'. The bastards."

His eyes snapped at the back of her head, as she threw him a lopsided glance and a crooked grin. "No, I didn't make it. Tsunade-shishou was pissed at my excuse to have days off from the hospital, and Morino disqualified me. I was angry, but Kakashi talked me out of retaliating. They were right; I'm too damn precious for the village as medic-nin, like shishou yelled at my injured ass. I wish I had made it though... but then again I don't have the heart to slay our missing comrades or assassinating innocent people. I save lives, I don't terminate them."

Neji was silent, mulling her words while the contestants formed two lines –Hinata in the front row– and Ibiki called for the first round to begin.

The Full Contact Battle was held in this sealed arena because the space didn't take damage under the harshest of the techniques. Prepared by the Nidaime himself, the ANBU Headquarters training grounds were the most secure and secret place to explode a bomb without the villagers being none the wiser.

As the first ninja was knocked out cold, Sakura stood up.

"Ossu, show time! Hyuuga-san, please sit here and don't move. The last thing I need is my space being hampered."

As she started to treat the large string of thwarted ninjas, he found himself observing her fluid moves rather than watching the fights.

-X-

In the end, Hinata didn't make it.

But the large smile she had on her face after waking up from her unconsciousness said more than it let on. Neji berated her for not telling him about her aspirations, but she cut him short with five words.

"I needed to prove myself, Neji-niisan."

Promptly shut up, he noticed that Sakura was beaming at the Hyuuga heiress. "That was absolutely stunning, Hinata-chan! Wait until your father knows about this."

"He already knows," said Tsunade as she entered the medical tent. "I told him after the Team Seven mission briefing."

"What?!" Sakura spluttered. "And here I thought I was being cautious about this whole matter!"

"Haruno-san," said Hiashi, entering the tent. "No one is sneakier than a Hyuuga. Hinata, I should punish you for this preposterous and rebellious act. However, after seeing your brilliant performance on the tests..."

Everyone leaned in, almost pleading for him to continue.

"I understood that this is your way of the ninja. Tell Uzumaki I expect him at our house in a week. And get him some other colors for clothes, Hinata. I hate orange. Now, there is an issue, Tsunade, and it is time for you to pay off."

The Hokage grumbled. "Okay, you sneaky Hyuuga bastard. But we need to talk about the other bet."

"I won't bet about that topic," he shot back with his brow arched in an elegant and ironical manner, throwing a lopsided glance at Sakura. "Those desired results are as clear as water. Haruno-san, thank you again for treating my daughter."

"It was nothing..." she said, looking as dumbfounded as Neji was feeling as Hiashi retreated out of the tent with Tsunade in tow. "Hyuuga-sama..."

"Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered as she rested her head back in the pillow. "You were right, so right... that test was... exhilarating, I still can feel the adrenaline..."

The medic grinned widely. "I told you! If it wasn't for Tsunade-shishou, I'd be wearing that gray gear and I would have a nice tattoo on my arm!"

"Keep telling yourself that," a deep voice offered. Both females turned their heads at one young Hyuuga male that was all but glaring at both of them. "I sincerely don't know what's so amusing about the ANBU tests. They're horrid, and here are you talking like they were like one of the Academy partials."

"It's because we took those exams as a test, to prove ourselves," Sakura shot back angrily. "Being in the shadow of our teammates is not funny, Hyuuga. And Hinata agreed, so she took them because she wanted--"

Seeing the Hyuuga woman's hand on hers, Sakura bit her lip and stepped back.

"Neji-niisan... I love Naruto. And I will do everything to get him accepted by the Clan. If this... if this is horrid, I must agree with you there about the nature of the tests, I endured it because I want... to be acknowledged."

"You are acknowledged," he replied darkly. "You are the daughter of the Clan Head."

Hinata sighed. "Sometimes, I feel that Father would be more content with you as his son. Not me."

It was all she said, with her demure voice almost a whisper. But the weight of her words struck hard at the man.

"I'm so tired..." mused Hinata aloud. "Will you tell Naruto about this, Sakura-chan?"

"Only if you want, dear," she answered, making the seals for her sleep jutsu. "Rest now, okay?"

Seeing Hinata's relaxed face and Sakura's frown, Neji understood all too well that not because of being women, those two were about to allow themselves to be sheltered.

"She didn't break anything," the pink-haired murmured without looking at him. "We can take her back to the Hyuuga Compound now, if you want."

Neji grunted his agreement and picked up his light cousin, as Sakura finished fixing her notes on the clipboard, passing it to a nameless medic that was entering the tent. Giving some last instructions, she waved and rushed to his side.

There was something about her calm façade that told him that she was upset...

-X-

The past night, Hikari led Sakura to her room after two days of having left it. She was sure to sleep soundly, but somehow slumber avoided her until she went over all the things that happened during the day. She was sure that Hinata would have made it, if it wasn't for the implications of there being another Hyuuga in the Black Ops.

Maybe that was the reason why Neji was so angry about this whole ordeal, she thought as she fidgeted absently with the sheet that covered her.

Remembering his scent, when she drew him in a playful manner to get him to notice his cousin in the arena, made her sigh heavily.

Their banters, as much as they were nice and full of good-natured sarcasm, were the trigger for her own senses to be sent into overdrive whenever the Hyuuga prodigy was near her.

It was crystal clear that he was nothing but handsome, those snowy eyes were intense and glowed with a particular light that made Sakura so wobbly; his accurate answers and sometimes harsh remarks would have offended another more sensitive woman, but Sakura...

Sakura was made of a tougher material.

Having listened to scathing remarks and insults all her life, first about her forehead, later about her attitudes, had shaped her in nothing but a hardened and dry-humored kunoichi. Kakashi had sustained that she was at the brink of being jaded, but she liked to think that she was... grown up.

That's why Neji's words never got past the second layer. But that stunt he pulled during breakfast that time... and how her seal had been reacting to his closeness...

Sakura groaned. She needed to stop thinking about him, no matter how handsome he was, no matter now nice he smelled, no matter the way his long hair dangled over his features, framing his face in such a delicate and oh-so striking manner, no matter how pleasant his presence felt when the bickering was so damn amusing...

"Goddammit," Sakura said, in a whisper that clung to the quietness of the guest room.

_I'm attracted to Hyuuga Neji_.

Oh, boy.

-XXX-

Denial is a bitch, don'tcha think? XD  
Thank you all again for the reviews and your kind words! You made me smile for sure.  
And all my love -minus Gaara's slippers- goes to Celtic Oak for her awesomecakes betaings!


	6. Denying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a Quetzalcóatl pendant, which I bought in Teotihuacán. Ancient cultures FTW!

-X-

**Chapter 6: Denying**

-X-

Sakura awoke to a light rasp at the door. She groaned, and the person outside snorted.

"Are you decent?" asked a voice she knew too well. Pulling on her yukata, she dragged her feet to the door and slid it open.

"Pakkun, you have two seconds to tell me what the hell you are doing here," she growled in her sleepy but angry voice.

"Kakashi wanted you to have this," the pug responded, patting a scroll he must have carried all the way to the Hyuuga Main House. "It's a genjutsu scroll, he wants you to go over it."

"Why?"

"His message was: 'Take it to her, she'll know what to do'. Is that correct, Sakura?"

Sakura yawned. "Yes, Pakkun, whatever you say," she said, picking up the scroll and pug and setting the former on her pack and taking the latter to her bed. "Want to snore?"

"Nah, my mate awaits me. See ya, Sakura."

As the little nin-dog disappeared, the pink-haired kunoichi sighed heavily and sank down into the pillows again.

_Even_ nin-dogs have mates? Well, damn it.

-X-

The morning passed quite quickly, as she finally gathered her bearings enough to pull another political mask to face the Hyuuga family.

And to pointedly avoid Neji's gaze.

Hinata was recovering well enough from her fight, and the women spent a lazy afternoon in the front garden, talking in whispers.

Something about Sakura's mood made the Hyuuga female think about the thunderous scowl that her cousin had sported at breakfast as the pink-haired kunoichi entered the dining room.

Hinata was an observant woman. And Sakura's clamped silence, combined with Neji's brooding...

_Maybe it __is time for them to heal_, the purple-haired woman thought with a secret smile that Sakura missed.

"Say, Hinata-chan," she spoke, startling the other woman with the suddenness of her voice. "Do you think I'm naïve?"

"What?" Hinata let out a short laugh. "Why, I don't think that, Sakura-chan. Why do you say that?"

"Because... I'm remembering what Sasuke said to Naruto," the medic confessed in a murmur. "He's... a lost cause, right? After all these years, we tried... and he just... You saw him, he tried to..."

"Don't say it, Sakura-chan," she said, laying a hand on the emerald-eyed woman's shoulder. "Maybe he's lost in the darkness. Or maybe it is time for you to look around and take care of yourself."

"I already moved on, Hinata-chan. It's just that... the things we went through were never enough, you know? Being in a team with the number one prodigy of our class and with the loudest ninja ever took a toll on my self-esteem for many years. They surpassed me in almost everything. Then, they left Konoha, and I was left behind again. And later, Sasuke... gah, I can't even think about how he had changed."

Hinata knew all this thanks to all the times she observed Naruto, but hearing it from one involved with Team Seven's disbanding, it surely was something to ponder.

"But you grew up, Sakura-chan," she offered with a kind smile. "It was just a matter of time for you to take the plunge, as Naruto-kun says. Now you are one of the most sought medics in the village... and the strongest kunoichi. Not even with the Byakugan could I ever stop you, my friend."

Sakura smiled. "Don't be silly," she countered. "That Hakke Sho of yours must hurt."

"Only if you allow it to touch you!"

Both females laughed, filling the garden with their mirth. They sighed, regaining some of their composure.

"Don't allow anyone to underestimate you, Hinata-chan," Sakura said, lifting her face to the setting sun. "Kick their asses if they try to. You have grown so much too; I still can't believe you haven't made it into ANBU."

"It doesn't matter," the long-haired woman replied with a grin. "I got what I wanted."

Sakura had to laugh at that.

-X-

"I am most pleased with your recovery, Hinata," Hiashi said during dinner. "I am sure you can resume your training if your medic grants permission."

"I think it is okay for her, Hyuuga-sama," responded Sakura, throwing a wink at Hanabi. "As the matter of fact... we're going to train tomorrow."

Hinata smiled behind her cup, while Neji lifted a brow to his sashimi.

"It is settled then. You both can go to the training grounds, while Neji reports to Hokage-sama."

Neji grunted his acknowledgment as Hiashi nodded at the women departing from the dining room.

"It seems that you're eager to go back to the roster, Hinata-chan," Sakura teased, as they went down the hall.

"And I think you want to fight me, isn't that correct, Sakura-chan?"

"But of course! I've been wanting to blow off some steam since you guys came back. But Kakashi and Sai are out of the question, since they've been assigned another recon mission. I swear I think they're accepting missions to avoid meeting me."

"Why is that?"

"Because they know I promised to get their asses handed back to them in our last battle royale," the emerald-eyed medic laughed. "And Naruto was with you, so it was kind of a draw for the three of us since Kakashi overexerted his usage of the Sharingan and I broke Sai's brushes."

"You guys are pretty close," Hinata observed. "Don't misunderstand me, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are my friends and teammates, but... it seems that your dynamics are more developed than ours."

"Nah, it's just that we are competitive enough," she said with a smirk. "I went to a mission with Kiba and I could see how much he and Akamaru have improved their skills with his techniques, but Sai... he's a pain in the ass, pardon my wording."

Hinata's giggles caught Neji's attention as he left the dining room. Rather surprised, he followed the sound until he noticed the women talking in front of Sakura's room. The pink-haired woman was smiling widely, as Hinata tried to subdue her laugh.

Neji's brows shot up to his hairline at seeing his demure and shy cousin and the medic talking so animatedly.

"I'm telling you, Hinata-chan," said woman was saying, "After I threatened Kakashi to burn all his porn stash to ashes, he did what I wanted. Poor Yamato though, because Kakashi can't cook to save his life and Yamato had to be fed due to his injuries. I was out of chakra too, so I couldn't even stay awake. It was sheer luck that we ran into Temari and Kankurou, because they had a mission in that part of Wind Country."

"And how did it end?" asked the long-haired female. Sakura smirked and lifted two fingers in a peace sign.

"The mission was a success, but when we got back I bought two cooking books and smashed them on Sai's and Kakashi's heads."

Neji smirked at Sakura's response, while Hinata dissolved into another fit of giggles. It was nice to see his cousin so lively, so...

_Happy_.

The Hyuuga male understood that it was Naruto's doing, how much she had changed. To undertake such harsh exams like the ANBU ones, it had a lot to say about how much she loved that bragging blond.

His eyes trailed back to the medic, who was laughing behind her hand too. She was beautiful, and her skills were magnificent. Her kindness and even her fiery temper was attractive--

Neji retreated hastily. In the safety of his own room, he gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

He hadn't known until now why he had teased the green-eyed woman with the jam that day; he figured that he wanted to see her reaction, but his own response to her nearness was enough to drop the act and leave in a hurry.

As a Hyuuga prodigy and ANBU Captain, he thought he had achieved everything he wanted: success in his profession, the respect of his uncle and family, a good sibling relationship with his cousins, and strident but good friends. Lee and Tenten were mostly his companions when training and he allowed them to drag him to social gatherings once in a while. That was enough for him.

Until he awoke one day in the hospital under the thorough care of one pink-haired medic, who started to tease him about his recklessness in battle. He only had to reply at that to start a sarcastic banter which had them both mocking each other.

It was good banter, nothing else, he had thought. Just like the bickering that he had with one smartass Weapon Mistress, as he liked to call her. Lee always tried to meddle as the concerned boyfriend of said weapon freak, but she always laughed and punched Neji's shoulder good-naturedly.

Tenten was a good friend and very annoying when drunk, he noted on one occasion. But she and Lee were his buddies, as the Taijutsu Master always called it in one of his youthful speeches.

But nowadays, having a pink-haired spitfire under his very own roof, he found himself at a loss about how to behave around her. Neji could always slip his stoic mask on his features when facing others, but she always laughed at his façade and offered him some story to distract him and open up.

And the way her hips moved when she walked in front of him was more than a distraction...

"Damn it," he groaned, lying down in his bed.

_I'm attracted to her_.

-X-

It was mid dawn when Hikari told Neji that his cousin and his pink-haired guest had gone to the Hyuuga training grounds. Surprised, because he knew by now how cranky Sakura was in the mornings, allowed his feet to lead him to the site.

There they were; speaking enthusiastically to one another while they went through the standard kata movements to concentrate chakra and mind for the incoming sparring. Sakura had slipped into her regular clothes, while Hinata had her usual long-sleeved garments. Both had their hair pulled back into ponytails, much like the one he had at the moment.

"I didn't know how grumpy you were in the mornings, Sakura-chan," he heard the Hyuuga heiress say in a teasing voice. "I thought you were going to punch me into oblivion!"

The alluded woman grumbled and pulled out her tongue. "I had a lousy night," she explained offhandedly, stretching her arm over her head and leaning forward, giving Neji an ample view of her behind. "I think the hospital shifts changed my sleeping habits."

The Hyuuga prodigy didn't need the Byakugan to see through that blatant lie.

Hinata blinked and nodded, as if accepting her words although she didn't seem to buy them. "So how do you want to train? Basic taijutsu or a straight spar?"

"Maybe I'll have to restrain myself a little," the other woman said, eyeing the grounds. As she turned, Neji had a sudden urge to not being spotted, so he jumped to the next tree, hiding among its branches and leaves. "This area is kind of small... and I don't want to shatter this ground as I did with your back garden."

"Hanabi-chan told me about that," Hinata laughed. "She said how impressed Father was with your medical abilities; you healed yourself so quickly..."

"Maa, maa, it was nothing," Sakura replied, waving a hand. "I had to hold back because Neji-san settled the match to non-chakra taijutsu."

Said male frowned when he felt a chill down his spine when she spoke his name. This was a new sensation; the way she was going through the katas, moving her flexible body so fluidly and smoothly, it added to how nice it was to hear her muttering his name...

Neji blinked. And scowled.

"...Then Pakkun disappeared and I was stuck with a scroll with a particularly difficult genjutsu... I haven't had the time to practice it, though."

"Maybe you can use it against me?" Hinata offered.

"I thought the Byakugan saw through genjutsu," Sakura lifted an eyebrow as she pulled her gloves on.

"Yes, but only when activated."

"Hmm... interesting," the pink-haired said in a thoughtful voice. "So, shall we?"

"Don't hold back, Sakura-chan, not for me."

She smiled. "I wasn't going to."

Both females charged, armed with a kunai in each hand. They clashed and avoided as many strikes as their opponent tried to place with an ease that even Neji had to activate his Byakugan in order to detail the fierce blows.

Some time ago, one of the ANBU operatives under his command had joked dryly in a mission about how vicious a kunoichi could be in battle; Neji, being the hard-ass ANBU Captain he was, only nodded but kept his concentration on the assassination they were going to perform for that mission. But, his mind recalled briefly how the emerald-eyed woman shattered the big boulder that enclosed the Akatsuki hideout, back during the Gaara Rescue mission.

But now, seeing her flip her body backwards to avoid Hinata's advances –which he was rather impressed by the great display of skills his cousin was performing– he couldn't help but stare.

Only when he felt another chakra signature approaching he shook off his reverie and focused. Too late, though, because Naruto landed on the very same branch he was sitting on in such a stealthy maneuver he hadn't had the time to push him away.

"So, fate-obsessed bastard," was Naruto's whispered greeting. "How long have they been going at it?"

"They just started," he found himself whispering back. This is Naruto, he thought. He might probably have snuck in earlier to see Hinata.

"Ah... damn, look at those moves!" the blond said in an excited murmur. "I swear that every time I watch Sakura sparring against Sai, I feel sorry for that bastard. She surely has a mean hook," he observed, rubbing his own jaw absently.

Looking back at the females, he noticed that Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was focusing on Sakura's chakra infused hands swinging at her closely. He noted that those hands were the very same technique she tried to use against him that night in their impromptu spar, but she never got too close to land a blow thanks to his Kaiten Spin.

"Shit, man, if Sakura touches Hinata-chan with those..."

True to Naruto's words, one of the pink-haired kunoichi's hands all but caressed one of Hinata's thighs, making her land trampled on the ground. The Hyuuga heiress hissed in pain, but she tried to stand up again on her good leg.

"Chakra scalpels," she said in a respectful voice. Sakura nodded. "Now I see why Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun say that you're a menace, Sakura-chan."

"Tch, that's because they're a pair of big, whiny babies," the other replied with a vicious smirk playing on her lips, moving her head sharply to one side in order to shake off her sweat. "Shall I label you as one too, Hinata-chan?"

"I don't think so!" the purple-haired woman shouted as she started her favored fighting style, the Gentle Fist, while Sakura started to back-flip at a swift pace, ducking and avoiding Hinata's hands.

Luckily for Hinata, she could land three blows, sending the emerald-eyed kunoichi to the ground.

"Damn it, Hyuuga!" Sakura growled as she tried to stand. Hinata let out a laugh and slipped into her fighting stance again.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" she said innocently, but her eyes went wide as Sakura started to make seals in a vertiginous succession.

"_Fukumikuchi Hari!_" she yelled before launching a rain of senbons to the surprised Hinata, who didn't think twice and retaliated.

"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!_" she shouted, creating her chakra lines to deflect the needles as they went, finding that Sakura had launched herself straight towards her.

Taken by surprise, Hinata let out a gasp as Sakura's hands flipped her and send her into the air with a kick. As she landed, the medic fell next to her, exhausted.

And, to the astonishment of their silent audience, both females started to laugh.

Naruto, next to Neji, grinned widely. "They held back," he whispered in awe. "Sakura-chan's kick could have easily broken Hinata-chan's ribs... and Hinata-chan's Hakke could have torn Sakura's body into shreds, but they chose to keep it clean," he finished, letting out a chuckle. "They're really something, ne? I admire them so much."

Neji had to agree with a thoughtful nod to the blond's words, feeling rather glad his cousin had found someone who loved her like she deserved.

And he, internally, down where his most secret thought lurked in the deep recesses of his mind, the Hyuuga prodigy found himself admiring the way Sakura's heaving body was plopped down on the ground, as she shared a gleeful girl moment with Hinata. Her disheveled hair clung to her features and she was sweaty with the workout, but all in all...

Neji had never seen someone so beautiful.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, startling the two shinobi. "Are you going to remain hidden, you peeping tom? Come out now!"

"Neji-niisan, you too please," said the Hyuuga heiress.

Caught up in the act of spying, both ninja had no other option than to jump down the tree and approach the women sitting in the middle of the training grounds.

"Heh, hi, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan," greeted Naruto nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You knew we've been watching you guys?"

"Hey, ramen-freak," Sakura said, earning a laugh from Hinata and a pout from the blond ninja. "We knew since you arrived, you dimwit. You didn't mask your chakra. And Hinata-chan's eyes, you know?"

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed, kicking a little stone in a tantrum.

"Pay off, Sakura-chan," said Hinata with a laugh. Sakura grumbled and flipped out a ryou.

"I'm really following shishou's steps if I lose a stupid bet like that," she mocked, laughing later. "Ouch," she added, rubbing one of her shoulders. "I take it you closed a bunch of tenketsu points in here?"

"Only three, but one of them is pretty important because it feeds the arm's main pathway," the purple-haired woman replied while Naruto plopped down next to her. "Do you want me to open them?"

"I'll do it," said Neji all of a sudden, activating his own Byakugan and thus, not missing the wild blush that spread on Sakura's cheeks as he kneeled next to her and started to poke her shoulder softly.

Oblivious as always, Naruto opened his mouth but Hinata's hand stopped him. She shook her head, showing him a secretive smile.

Sakura's eyes found themselves pinned to the intense and silver gaze of one Hyuuga Neji, who was at the moment laying his warm hand on her skin, gracing the tenketsu points with his chakra, making her shiver.

She knew she shouldn't be looking at him; as she was well aware of how red her face was by now, she really should–need–to look away._Look away!_ she ordered herself... to no avail, because Inner Sakura was throwing a party inside her mind while Neji opened her chakra channels, making his energy travel within her pathways along hers...

Until his chakra touched that specific zone on her back... her seal.

She flinched visibly as her seal reacted to his energy, making him jump slightly in surprise. Her eyes widened, and Neji's features didn't hide his shock either.

He only could look at her as she scrambled and stood up. "I'll see you later, guys..."

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, bewildered at the frightened look on his sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she almost shouted. "I... I have to go!"

"What happened?" Hinata asked, looking at Sakura's retreating form to look back at Neji's frowning face.

"I don't know," he replied with that tone of voice that betrayed his confusion. Neji stood up, knitting his brows. "But I will find out."

-X-

Sakura closed the door of her room, panting. She slid on the floor, clasping her chest while she tried to regain her composure.

_Just what the hell happened back there?_ Inner Sakura asked, as baffled as she was.

_I don't know, I don't know!_ she yelled at her mental roommate. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down as she regarded the feeling she perceived.

This was nothing she had felt before. This was very different from the butterflies she felt in her stomach when Sasuke was near her. This was more urgent, more desperate, more...

Primal.

"Shit," she muttered. Sure, she had her chakra traveling his pathways as she healed him several times at the hospital, but this... this was different, because it was _his_ chakra on _her_ body, not the other way around.

The mark on her back thrummed with the power-up, making her tremble, while at the same time she head a set of steps walking determinately to her room.

The door opened and she retreated, scared of herself and scared of what she was feeling.

"Time to tell me what's going on, Haruno," Neji said, closing the door. "This is not the first time I feel something in your back, and that is certainly not a tattoo," he narrowed his eyes at her attempt of an excuse a few nights back. Sakura closed her mouth and lowered her head.

"I..." she hesitated, and fell silent. He waited, but not for too long.

"What, Sakura?" he asked, using her name for the first time without any politeness. He was angry, she could feel it... but she couldn't bring herself to speak aloud.

She could only blush, avoiding his sharp gaze.

In two steps he reached her kneeling form. Kneeling in front of her, Neji took her by the upper arms and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me, Sakura," he whispered fiercely. "Tell me! What the hell do you have there?"

"I--I can't! I can't tell you!" she cried.

"Why not?" he shot back, angrier by the moment. He had had enough of her silences.

"Because!" she replied, now with irritation on her voice. "It's private! It's none of your business, Hyuuga!"

"Then I'll make it my business," he said coolly, before crashing her lips with his in a hard kiss.

Oh... boy.

-XXX-

And the masses scream: "finally!!" X'D  
Much love to Celtic Oak -as usual- for her betaing and lovely insight! KATSU!! xD


	7. Overcoming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a nasty cough and a sore throat, which are driving me insane.

-X-

**Chap****ter 7: Overcoming**

-X-

The kiss ended before she could process that she was responding to it with a fierceness and abandon that stunned her.

Breathless, she opened her eyes and looked at Neji, who was sporting a confused frown as he stared back at her. She knitted her brows in response, only to feel the prodigy's hand cupping her cheek gently.

"Most... interesting..." he whispered, taking her lips one more time.

This kiss was very different than the first one, maybe because he was at his wit's end when he crashed against her mouth; this kiss, however, was slow and almost lazy, thorough and moving. He took his time exploring her mouth, outlining her lips with his tongue, asking her, almost pleading.

She opened her lips, but she was not prepared for the onslaught of fire that ignited between them as the kiss deepened. Sakura let out a sound from deep down her throat, finding that Neji responded with a growl, now with both of his hands on her face, his fingers entangling with the loose roseate tresses that escaped from her short ponytail.

It was safe to say that she was floating in the realm of paradise. Neji's ministrations were like numerous kisses combined in one big kiss, taking what she was offering and tempting her with his tongue, coaxing her own to entwine in a dance whose rhythm was known deep within their senses.

Sakura didn't notice when the onyx-haired Hyuuga reached for the ribbon that was securing her hair and tugged gently, freeing her locks and sliding his digits through them. The effect was almost immediate, as she mewled softly into his mouth.

Neji, then, became a predator.

He kissed her hard, enjoying the way she seemed to melt into his embrace as his arms surrounded her trembling form and her hands moved to cling to the front of his kimono; her mouth complied with every single one of his demands and her chakra seemed to pulsate with pleasure at his proximity.

It took a long while for them to pull back, gasping for air.

A silence hung between them, as both tried to assess the magnitude of their actions. Sakura opened her eyes, finding that Neji was staring at her, his silvery gaze darkened like a stormy afternoon cloud. She blushed furiously, making him smirk.

"Sakura..." he murmured, sliding his hands across her back as light as a lover's caress.

The seal reacted again, pushing his hands back with some kind of electrical shock.

His brows shot up, to pull back down in a glare.

"You're sealed," he said. "You have a seal."

Sakura looked down, trying to find some words. "I—I..."

"Look at me," he demanded in a whisper, grasping her chin and tilting her head. "Why? Why are you sealed?"

"Neji...san," she began. "It was a gift..."

"A_gift_?" he scoffed sarcastically. "And who was nice enough to put a juin on you?"

"Chiyo... Chiyo-baa-sama," she whispered, trying to pull back from his grasp. She felt the same panic as before, when his chakra mingled with hers.

"The Suna Elder?" he asked in shock. "Why did she do that to you?"

"I..." she fumbled with her words under his haughty interrogation, only to have Inner Sakura kicking at her wits. This seemed to pull herself together, as she tilted her chin defiantly, effectively breaking from his hold.

"Sa-"

"I only respond to my team, Captain," she said in a hard voice. "If they don't complain, I fail to see why you should do so. Hokage-sama knows about my mark, that's all you need to know."

And with that, she hightailed out of the room and out of the Hyuuga Compound.

Shocked, to say the least, Neji realized belatedly that she had addressed him as Captain.

-X-

Sakura's feet brought her to the training grounds, finding Sai, Yamato and Kakashi enjoying the afternoon sun under a ferocious spar. It was one of their favored kinds of practice, the battle royale, as they attacked one another, not taking sides, nor holding back.

Naruto wasn't there, so she figured he was still with Hinata. Sitting under a tree, she absently watched as Yamato's Mokuton grew roots under Kakashi's feet, not being able to finish the jutsu because Sai's ink tiger pounced, almost mauling him.

It was kind of fascinating watching the three shinobi engaged in combat, but Sakura's senses were still at the Hyuuga Mansion, along with Neji's accusing questions.

Sakura closed her eyes and pulled her legs to her chest, laying her forehead on her knees. Something was off, as her inner persona nagged at her. Why had the Hyuuga prodigy changed so suddenly, kissing her senseless and then almost putting a lamp on her face, asking so many difficult questions?

And on top of all, why did he care?

It wasn't as if she had a curse seal, she mentally pondered... only to groan loudly as she realized finally why he had reacted in that particular manner.

Of course, he was a genius regarding to chakra manipulations and the likes. Neji, being as observant as he always was, would have noticed the unnatural gathering of energy on her back. But that wasn't all...

She was a total moron. Why didn't she remember that he had a curse seal of his own and he had probably misunderstood the nature of her own mark?

"Sakura-chan?"

She lifted her head, to find Naruto looking at her in obvious concern. The three previously battling shinobi had disengaged, approaching them. Kakashi's uncovered eyes showed puzzled concern, resembling Naruto's own façade.

"What's the matter?" asked Yamato, sitting next to her, while Naruto sat at her other side.

"I..." she took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I have something to tell you, boys..."

"What's wrong, Hag?" Sai asked blandly, offering her one of his fake smiles but his deep black eyes showed alertness towards her expression.

"Don't call her Ha-"

"Naruto," Kakashi admonished, cutting him off. There they were; sitting around her in the same protective manner they did when she ran out of chakra after healing them to the point of exhaustion.

"Remember our Suna mission?" she asked, looking straight at Kakashi. He nodded. "Before going to the rendezvous point with you and Naruto, Chiyo-baa-sama wanted to give me a gift..."

A sad-looking Hinata and a very disgruntled Neji, looking from afar with their Byakugan activated, saw when Kakashi and Naruto embraced the pink-haired woman, as she cried her miseries and all those years of lying, washing everything away with her tears. Yamato looked thoughtful, Sai seemed indifferent; but Naruto and Kakashi had such an understanding expression on their features that made both Hyuuga ninja realize something.

They seemed like a family.

Neji turned his back on them, going back to his Clan Compound with a scowl marring his handsome face.

-X-

"Where is Sakura-san this morning, Hikari?" asked the Hyuuga Patriarch. She pursed her lips and shook her head slightly.

"She didn't come back to the Mansion last night," she answered. Hinata gasped, looking directly at Neji, who sported his best holier-than-thou expression.

"Neji, I must ask you to check on our charge," said Hiashi, but his elder daughter stood up from the table, offering him a bow.

"I will do it, Father," she said demurely. "It's the least I can do for the person that nursed me back to health. Excuse me."

The Hyuuga Clan Head lifted his eyebrows minutely when he noted the hidden glower Hinata threw at her cousin before leaving the dining room. Catching Hanabi's eyes, he took her silent advice and kept his mouth shut, only opening it to shove more food in it.

Neji knew that she hadn't come back, after that cornering maneuver he pulled against her it was to be expected. It didn't matter that he had spent most of the night waiting for her.

Excusing himself with cold politeness, he sauntered towards his room, glowering at every white wall and every floorboard.

_I'll be damned_, he thought, sitting on the tatami mat in his standard meditation position. Something tugged inside of him when Kakashi engulfed the emerald-eyed medic in a strong embrace. Somehow, the scene was kind of heartbreaking, but the atmosphere transpired on the group was placid, serene... almost comforting to watch.

Neji didn't need his Kekkei Genkai to read her lips asking for forgiveness frantically, while Naruto stroked her arm in a soothing manner and Kakashi held her, showing mute support, as Yamato murmured the right words to calm her poor anguished soul.

The Hyuuga prodigy knew about benign seals, of course. But right there, in the middle of the daze provoked by her heated mouth and low mewls and soft limbs embracing him back, his old rage towards everything drawn on skin came back with a vengeance.

The mere thought of her having a curse seal made sick to his stomach. But, why?

That was the crux of the question. Why did he care? Why was he so interested in whatever she had on her back?

The ANBU Captain had no qualms in accepting his attraction towards Haruno Sakura, since he had felt how she complied with his silent coaxing when he kissed her. But the matter regarding her seal and its interaction with him was... perplexing, to say the least.

He pondered about everything until late into the night, when he was summoned to ANBU Headquarters.

-X-

_This is what I needed_, Sakura thought as she stepped inside another room, doing her rounds. Tsunade revoked her suspension, placing her back in the Hospital, with the promise of not overdoing or draining herself until exhaustion. These orders didn't present a problem to Sakura, happy one more time to go back to active duty.

Naruto had accompanied her to the Hyuuga Mansion, where they were received politely as usual by one Hikari who didn't wait a second before berating the medic for not letting them know about her not coming back to the house. Deeply ashamed, she asked humbly for forgiveness as Hikari led them to the Clan Head.

Sakura sat while Hiashi addressed Naruto with his usual haughtiness, asking bluntly about his intention with his elder daughter and making him promise he would protect her. However, all his arrogance flew out of the window when the Uzumaki blond with his usual spunk, countered back with a life promise, much like the one he had made to her.

"I'll protect her with my own life!"

Suddenly, she had to excuse herself as her throat knotted. Now it was just a matter of time until he was officially accepted as Hinata's formal suitor.

It wasn't as if she wasn't happy for them, she was indeed, but seeing Naruto standing up for his love and his relationship, made her feel hollow, defeated, lonely.

Sasuke was a moron and Neji was a bastard, she counted mentally, who was left then? Sai? Kiba? Shino? _Lee?_ Oh, please.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice said, pulling her out of her miserable reverie. "I had all your belongings packed, Sakura-san," Hikari announced with a little smile.

Following back to the guest room that sheltered her during her rather long stay at the Hyuuga's, a sharp feeling took her breath away, forcing her to lean on the wall.

"Sakura-san?" Hikari asked as she watched the pink-haired woman regain her breath. "Are you alright?"

"I... yes, yes, Hikari-san, I'm okay, I just felt faint for a moment," she hurriedly explained, as the older pearly-eyed woman lifted a brow. "Trust me, I'm fine."

The feeling didn't leave her, as she bowed to Hiashi and thanked him for all his benevolence in having her in his abode, saying the usual phrases to express gratitude towards her former guardian and host. The Hyuuga Patriarch accepted her words with a nod.

"I'll relay your appreciation to my nephew when he gets back from his mission, Sakura-san."

And he didn't miss the sharp intake of breath and the widening of her eyes when he spoke about Neji, only to see her lowering her head and nodding back.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as they walked out of the Hyuuga Compound with him carrying her pack. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Naruto," she sighed, feeling restless. "I don't know..."

But the feeling didn't go away, as she walked in for her shift that night, and the night after that, and the night after that.

-X-

It was almost a week later that Kotetsu barged through the Hokage's office doors at night, startling Shizune, Sakura and the Godaime herself.

"The ANBU team is back," he panted. "All of them are bleeding, they lost one."

The feeling of unease clenched Sakura's heart. "Kami-sama..."

"Let's go, Shizune, Sakura!" Tsunade ordered, hurrying out of her office.

Running after her mentor, she found herself chanting mentally for a specific someone's wellbeing.

And she was quite right. The ANBU team sported several awful injuries, but due to their seriousness they weren't able to make it to the hospital. Two operatives had passed out for blood loss, and one of them was entering into cardiac arrest as Shizune treated his chest.

Sakura's operative was awake, but she shushed him as she worked on the deep slashes on his chest, clotting the wound and closing it with a swirl of her chakra. She had been focusing a lot of chakra on her seal, storing her energy for an emergency like this.

The op coughed, and under his mask she could see blood trickling from his mouth area. "Don't talk," she said. "I'll unblock your lungs in a minute. Take shallow breaths"

Easier said than done, she sneered mentally as she surveyed the lungs with her chakra, grabbing one of her medical senbons from her pouch as she carefully removed the tattered ANBU vest. Her medical needles were a random idea from Shizune, and well received from the rest of the med-nin staff as they realized the huge purpose they could serve in cases like this one.

Puncturing the lung and releasing the constricted air, she held the needle as she moved other senbon to the other lung, releasing the pressure inside it. This allowed her patient to breathe more freely, but she wasn't done just yet.

Moving her hands carefully over the ANBU's chest, she found three broken ribs, one of them obstructing the diaphragm and perforating both respiratory organs. He should have moved like a frantic bird, she mused internally, as she pulled the little bone gently, reconstructing the ribcage and resealing the bones and gristle with her chakra.

Only then did she pull out the hollowed senbons, clotting the tiny wounds and bandaging the whole area. Sakura sat back on her haunches, surveying her patient as two male nurses were ready to move him to the hospital.

The ANBU's hand searched for hers, clasping it tightly. Sakura offered the masked man a tiny smile.

"You're going to be okay," she whispered. "On my count, one, two, three! Good! Now you're going to the hospital, I'll see you there, ANBU-san."

"Haru--" the op choked out. "Haruno-san, check on them, please," he murmured as the meds carried them away. "The Captain..."

Sakura blinked, turning her eyes to the man that Shizune was treating. Long, brilliant onyx hair matted with dirt, leaves and blood were pillowing the Op's head, as the brunette medic resorted to give him cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Sakura kneeled, cracking her knuckles as she clenched her fists. "Situation?"

"Cardiac arrest, he's not responding to usual pain stimuli," replied Shizune. "One, two, three, four, five... breathe! Damn it, he's not reacting... Sakura, inject some chakra in his pathways! Something is off!"

With two fingers, she released several bursts of energy on the man's body, exploring it and having a full extension of his injuries. He had been poisoned, and his organs were about to shut down.

"Fuck!" Sakura exclaimed as she poured more chakra, making her hands glow. "I need the antidote solution!"

As she worked in a rush, she knew, just like Inner Sakura knew and was cheering her outer persona, that she was not about to lose this patient, not this one.

Even if he was a cold, arrogant bastard.

-X-

Neji opened his silver eyes when someone pulled open the room's window curtains. It was Tenten, who smiled at him while Lee was gushing silently over his prone form.

"You're awake, Neji! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Ugh..." the Hyuuga replied wittily, as his former teammate sat next to the green-clad man and patted his overexcited head.

"You have six lives now, Neji," she offered quietly, her tone still serious despite her teasing words. "I bet this one was hard to pull?"

"What happened?" he croaked. Lee jumped out of his seat and performed his nice-guy-pose number forty-four.

"Let me get you some water, my esteemed rival!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at her partner's antics, but continued to speak. "You've been out like a light for two days, Neji," she explained. "I won't ask about your mission, but I take it was a rough one, ne? You were poisoned, or that's what Sakura-chan said. It took a lot of work to clean your system, though; Shizune just told me she had to put Sakura in one of the rest wards for the medics."

She had overexerted herself...?

The Weapon Mistress seemed to notice the question in his eyes and nodded, frowning. "Sakura-chan hadn't left the hospital since your team got back... Neji, is everything alright?"

Said Hyuuga ANBU Captain closed his eyes, as Lee came back into the room, carrying a glass of water. He drank it, while Lee's cheerfulness seemed to have withdrawn into a worried face.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten to the Taijutsu Master.

"I asked Shizune-san for Sakura-san," he said. "Apparently, she was quite drained and she hasn't woken up yet. Too bad, though... I wanted to thank her for what she did for Neji."

Suddenly, the pearly-eyed ninja had a recollection of their heated kiss and how well the pink-haired medic had responded to his demands, yielding under his caresses and lips and tongue and--

"Neji? Earth to Neji? Are you alright, you dimwitted Capt'n?"

"I'm... fine, Tenten," he sighed. "I think I need more rest."

After the brunette and her partner left, Neji shook his head, trying to clear up his head. It was a routinely scouting mission, but with the Uchiha's sudden reappearance, Ibiki had the hunch to send an ANBU team to the Fire Country borders, just in case.

And the hunch was right, as his four man team was ambushed by a platoon of Sound nins, with Uchiha Sasuke leading them.

They fought, of course. Ninjatô versus katana.

Sasuke didn't have any qualms to send one of his men to kill his teammate -a good man, married to a civilian school teacher who liked to send cookies with her husband to his 'ANBU buddies'-, and then summon two snakes, which bit deeply into his skin, poisoning it.

It was certainly not a regular scouting mission, not since he, Neji, had to flee the scene with his team hot on his heels, after they tricked the Sound shinobi and set up a bomb.

Maybe Sasuke's minions were dead, that was almost granted, but he had the knack to assume that he was pretty much alive, leading that Team Hebi of his back to Rice Country and Oto.

Why was that Uchiha traitor in Fire Country, he didn't know nor care; but he undoubtedly wasn't looking forward to seeing Naruto's face when he found out about the abrupt change his old teammate had undergone.

And, most of all, he was not happy to rely this report to the Hokage, not with a certain emerald-eyed woman that had a recent penchant of appearing in his dreams and his thoughts lingering around.

"Damn it all," he murmured, sinking back upon his hospital pillow.

Whoever said that being attracted to someone was simple was insanely wrong.

-X-

"I'm glad you're better, Sakura-sama," a bored Neji heard a cheerful nurse say. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Maa, maa, I'm fine, I just needed to sleep for a while," she replied. Neji scowled at the sudden tightening of his chest when he noticed the weariness in her voice. "What's new? Any changes in this shift?"

"Not that I've noticed," the nurse reported. "Hyuuga-san is awake, and the other two are responding pretty well to the treatment that Shizune-sama ordered."

"Good, good. Please keep an eye on the old man in room sixty-two, he was about to escape to the cafeteria again."

"That Buchou-san..." the nurse laughed, as she retreated into the hallway. A minute later, Sakura entered his room.

She looked indeed pretty tired; circles under her eyes and a pale complexion that made her eyes stand out more, even when she sported the undeniable evidence of a shower in her hair but the cleanliness of her garments and skin didn't change the fact that she looked like a ghost.

"Hyuuga-san," she said in a cool voice. It was amazing how she could change her emotions, from cheery and amused with the nurse outside to the hard, icy woman in front of him. "I'm going to check on your condition. Please let me know if you feel something."

Her hands were lukewarm, he noticed. But they were trembling when she placed them on his bandaged chest.

"Sa--" he tried to address her, but she waved her hand.

"Don't speak now, please," she said. "I need to check your body for poison remnants."

He obliged, feeling the warmth of her chakra mingling with his, prodding gently and checking his entire body, mending and soothing. Neji let out a relieved sigh when he felt one of the snake bites disappear.

"Sasuke did this to you," Sakura whispered, opening her eyes but not looking at him. "Right? It was him..." Haunted emerald eyes fixed themselves on his pearly ones. He had to nod. She deserved to know, in his personal opinion.

"I knew it," she hissed angrily, fisting her hands. "I knew it! I can't believe this!"

"Sakura," he murmured, but she was too pissed off to listen.

"I can't believe he almost killed you! This is outrageous! I'll tell Tsunade-shishou, I want to go and kick his ass into the next century!"

"Sakura."

"I will kick his sorry moronic ass and break every single of his stupid bones and I won't treat him--!" Sakura ranted, until a hand closed around her wrist, snapping her into attention.

"Sakura," Neji said. "Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?! There's a madman outside killing his own nakama!"

"I'm telling you," he cut her off softly. "Everything will be fine. Sasuke will be defeated."

"Why-...Why are you so... so sure?" she stammered, blushing when she realized how his eyes were looking at her so intently.

"Because," he whispered, "I just know it."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Why?"

"Because his curse seal will end up taking over his senses. He relies too much on it. It's not a good seal."

Their eyes met again. This wasn't about the missing Uchiha anymore, but an indirect way of offering an apology for his previous behavior.

Sakura found that she couldn't be mad at him when she was also partially to blame.

"It's not a good seal," she repeated softly, tucking the sheet around Neji's body. "He doesn't know how to use it to his own benefit..."

Neji's lips curved a little. "Yes," he breathed, releasing her wrist and letting his hand slide over hers. "That's too bad for him."

"Indeed," she agreed, with a little smile on her own features.

-XXX-

And Happy New Year to all of you, guys! I hope you had a pleasant holiday break!  
Many cuddles to Celtic Oak for her awesome betaing skills, as usual!


	8. Encountering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a gorgeous new laptop. Her name is Niké, FYI. 8D

-X-

******Chapter 8: Encountering**

-X-

Neji was released a week later but not before a thorough check-up from his favorite medic-nin –although she never knew she was his preferred doc–, and a positive report from her about his two remaining ANBU teammates.

"Are you sure they're okay?" he asked for the third time, making her look up exasperatedly from her chart.

"For the last time, Hyuuga, they're fine! They're going to have to take it easy for a while, but both are safe and out of danger. You were the one that gave us quite a fright, you know."

"They're my team," he said coolly, crossing his arms over his hospital robe. "I need to know how they're progressing."

"Naname-san and Honzo-san are fine, they are under Shizune's personal care," she said, scribbling over his medical record. "And you are to go back home and rest up more there," she added, pulling out her tongue at him. "Hyuuga-sama requested for you to be transferred to the Compound until you're strong enough to get back on the roster."

"I'd rather remain in here," he muttered. Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I think I'll need my medic and I'm sure she won't be doing house calls."

"I'm sure we can work out some arrangements for your medic to visit, you, Hyuuga," she replied, missing the smirk that said shinobi sported as she finished writing and turned to wash her hands.

"Really," he drawled, amused. "Do you think she'll have the time to visit just one patient? I'm sure she has plenty to take care of."

"Maybe if you ask her she can make an exception with you," she called from the bathroom, still at loss of the real meaning of his words.

"And how I shall have to ask her? I'm not good with words," he shot back sarcastically, as she entered the room wiping her hands. "Can you ask her for me?"

"Sure, who is your med--" she trailed off, realizing by Neji's lifted eyebrow that he was talking about her. "Gah, Hyuuga, you're insufferable."

"So you'll do it? Maybe we can convince Hikari to make some jam when you come over."

She blushed, seeing the amused glint in his silvery eyes.

"Uh... we'll see. If you behave yourself, maybe I'll come for breakfast."

Neji had to let out a low chuckle at the sight of her rosy cheeks.

-X-

It was a good deal after all, Sakura mused, mostly because the pearly-eyed prodigy was a good bickering sparring partner and he always had a witty remark to shoot back, making her visits to the Hyuuga Compound a good mental exercise for her numbed senses after dealing with two knuckleheads like Sai and Naruto.

However, when she opened the door of her apartment that morning to go to Neji's, she was greeted by the very same Hyuuga ANBU Captain, with his hand raised as if to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi, Hyuuga-san!" she greeted with a smile. He merely lifted an eyebrow, curling his lips.

"I take you slept well, you are not this sweet in the mornings," he remarked offhandedly, watching in amusement how she glared at him with a pout.

"Ah, shut up, Iceman," she shot back. "I was actually coming over to see you. How have you been feeling?"

"I am fine, Haruno, stop the fussing already."

"It's not fussing, you Hyuuga brat, it's called medical concern," she snapped, and then walked back inside her house. Neji blinked.

"Haruno, what--"

"Since you're already here, I can treat myself to a nice cup of coffee and check on you afterwards, shall we? Close the door, please; it's been a quite chilly lately."

"Can someone be so careless?" Neji muttered as he stepped inside her abode and closed the front door.

It was a rather nice and warm space, he conceded. The last time he had been there his uncle had hogged all the view of her living room, but now he could appreciate the whole decorated scheme. Surprisingly, not even a speck of pink was to be seen, having instead creams and light greens on the walls, a low table and a rocking chair.

"That's my mother's chair," her voice offered. He turned and saw her leaning on the kitchen's door jam. "She bought it when she found out she was expecting me. The funny thing was that my father never took the hint until four months later."

"That's a good story," he said, complying with her mute gesture for him to sit on the rocking chair.

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm here on business, actually."

"Oh? How so?" Sakura asked from the kitchen, pouring herself a good cup of black coffee. When finished, she joined him in the living room, plopping on the carpet and setting her mug on the table.

"My uncle wants you to know something," he began, placing his hands on his knees. "Hideki-sama has been spreading some bad gossip about your stay at the Hyuuga Compound."

"Bad gossip? What kind of bad gossip?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hiashi-sama was told about a certain encounter that happened between you and me," he said, clenching his fists and averting his gaze. Sakura spluttered and blushed to her hair roots, remembering the overwhelming and mind-blowing kiss they had shared in her assigned room.

"What?!" she exclaimed, internally glad that she hadn't been drinking the hot liquid in her mug. Surely she would have spit it out or choked on it from the surprise.

"Hiashi-sama also wants you to know that he does not care about our liaison, if there is such thing between us."

Sakura gaped, to say the least. It would have been a funny sight to Neji, if he wasn't so keen in staring the family pictures on her wall.

"Wha... why... why he would say such a thing..." she rambled, lowering her gaze to her cup. "I've never been mean to that old man, regardless of his sneers at me and Kakashi in the Clan Council... I don't understand... why would he do that?"

"Probably to discredit you," Neji said softly. "He is one of those kinds of persons who think that the kunoichi profession is not appropriate for ladies... and you are one of the few in the Clan Council, so..."

A hard scowl formed in Sakura's forehead. She was peeved at the unfairness of the situation. More than peeved, she was pissed off.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard since the release of the Icha Icha Ramen at Ichiraku's," she snarled, standing up. "He wants war? Then he'll have it!"

Neji's pearly eyes fixed on her stormy emerald ones with astonishment. "Haruno, I don't think that's--"

"My ass!" she growled. "I've been underestimated because of my looks, for my forehead, for my earlier actions, for my fangirl complex... and now I've being scorned because of my gender?! Fuck that, Hyuuga! I'm sick and tired of that shit!"

"Sakura," he tried to appease her, but she was too riled up to listen.

"This is outrageous! And to think we have a _female_ Hokage!" she exclaimed in anger, pacing around the room. "I just wonder what Tsunade-shishou would have said if someone spoke ill about her like that because she is a woman! She's a Legendary Sannin and one of the best ninja I've ever met! And this imbecile looks down on me because I'm a woman?!"

At some point during her tirade, Neji stood and watched her rant. She was totally right, though, it was about damned prejudice and he was sure that she was going to bring doom to his chauvinistic relative. Not that he cared, but Sakura's anger was escalating and he judged it to be a good time to stop her or someone could get hurt.

Intercepting her pacing, he grabbed her upper arms, tipping her back a little to claim her attention.

"Sakura," he said in a low voice. "Calm down. My uncle does not share Hideki's opinion. And as the matter of fact, neither do I."

She blinked and lowered her head, cheeks blazing. "I'm..."

Neji's expression softened. Placing two fingertips on her chin, he lifted her head, coercing her eyes to meet his. "And, I do share my uncle's view about this matter..."

Sakura fidgeted under his hands. "And... what does Hiashi-sama say about this...?"

"That our 'liaison' only concerns _us_, and no one else," he whispered, lowering his head and placing his lips on hers in a soft kiss.

Sakura's mind reeled, as her outer body leaned into Neji's embrace.

-X-

"You look lovely, Sakura-chan," greeted a masked ninja as she approached him. "Hyuuga-kun, nice to see you."

"Kakashi, what did you hear about Hideki-sama's new misdeed?" she asked, straight to the point. The Copy Ninja sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sakura, it is not wise to anger the rest of the Council for a tiny thing, and I believe--"

"What?" she hissed, narrowing her green eyes, not missing how the jounin shivered under her glare. "Don't tell me about behaving like a good demure woman, Kakashi. I'm as part of this Council Clan as the last Haruno as you as the last Hatake. Don't tell me you swallow those stupid things that old man says because his clan owns half of Konoha!"

"We don't own half of the village," murmured the man behind her, making her snap her head to glare at him. "We only own a quarter."

She snorted, her anger dissipating under the sarcasm thrown at her face. "Right. It was the Uchiha Clan who owned the other half of the village."

"I wouldn't know about that," Neji scoffed. "They aren't here to claim a thing."

Kakashi lifted a brow, watching Sakura smirk at the Hyuuga's words. For a moment he thought she would knock him out, seeing that she never liked when someone spoke ill about Sasuke.

But now, she merely waved a hand and smiled brightly.

"Then you realize that all those properties bought by the Hyuuga Clan seemed conveniently vacated by the time the Council got hold of the Abandonment Law, right?"

The silver-haired jounin had to chuckle at Sakura's outrageous comment. "Maa, maa, Sakura, don't repeat that in front of others, we know that those properties were earned in good graces by the Hyuuga Clan."

"If you say so," she replied. "By the way, I changed my will. Now everything will go to Naruto and his descendants."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you hurt me, I thought we had an agreement," he shot back with a look of mock hurt in his lone uncovered eye. "Now where am I going to live?"

"I don't know, try the Dog Pound," she sneered, pulling her tongue out at her former sensei, who only laughed. "Did you bring the goods? It was your turn today."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the man said, pulling out a little bag. She snatched it from him and Neji got the opportunity to see what was inside as Sakura opened it. Sweets and candy.

"I'm talking to my ever-forgetful teammate who always wishes me a happy birthday in winter," she answered sarcastically, pocketing the bag inside her obi. "Hyuuga, don't be fooled by his lazy appearance, he is a moron despite his shinobi achievements."

"Oi!"

"Ah, Yamanaka-sama! It's nice to see you," Sakura said as if nothing had happened, bowing to Ino's father who smiled back.

"Haruno-sama," he greeted with a wink. "It's always a pleasure to see such a lovely beauty as you among these old bats."

Sakura laughed and hid her face behind her red fan, Neji noticed it was entirely red with a white circle in the middle. The Haruno Clan crest.

Following her to the Council Hall, he noted that Sakura and Kakashi were seated a bit separated, judging for the little tags in each seat, sporting the name of each member. This made him feel a bit reassured, for the earlier banter, as amusing as it was, made him frown internally at how familiar the pink-haired medic was with her former sensei.

His rational part realized that he felt a bit jealous of their dynamics, but something else made him frown externally, as he stood behind Sakura.

It wasn't just a healthy dose of jealousy, for she had welcomed Neji's kisses the day before; but he felt that she somehow was linked to him. He felt jealous of the man, making her smile and laugh...

...Just like the Aburame Head was making her smile with a remark about the latest gossip about Tsunade's gambling skills.

"I can only hope that Tsunade-sama has not passed that bad luck unto you, Haruno-sama."

"Too late," she replied in a whisper. "I have been losing bets against Hyuugas, no less."

"Kami-sama, we are doomed indeed," Aburame Shibi said dryly, which made Sakura elicit a giggle as they saw the Hokage entering the Hall with Shizune in tow.

"Alright, we're beginning this session by not saying anything about the adornment upon my features," Tsunade said while she took her seat. Neji was astounded, to say the least, when his eyes laid on what seemed to be a thick swirl in the blonde's left cheek.

So that was the bet payment, he concluded, amused, as he averted his gaze and checked every exit and probable ways to escape, as ANBU training taught him to do when performing bodyguard duty. The room was big, like Hokage-sama's public office or Ibiki's office, in which he liked to hold his meetings. The cushions were displayed in a circle, making everyone face each other, apparently in an attempt to socialize and foster integrity among the Council members. Every member's hands were placed on their hakama –or in Sakura's case, a beautiful embroidered green and white kimono. His snowy eyes also noted the glare addressed at him by his relative, who was seated in front of Hatake Kakashi.

"As winter approaches, members of the Council, we need to ensure Konoha's safety in the northern front," Tsunade was speaking. "So we'll decide today about the wall that boards over the Hokage Mountain, as well as the Aburame's property."

"We Aburame are aware of the situation, and our family will cover the expenses for the wall around our properties," the man in sunglasses said. All the members nodded their assent, while Shizune made a note on her scroll.

"Second point," continued the Hokage. "This year's harvest from the Nara Clan fields will be insufficient for the demands of our village. We'll have to trade with Sunagakure or Tsukigakure."

"The Moon village?" an man unknown to Neji spoke. "Isn't that too far from our allies? Also, what can Suna give us to feed our people? Is not as if they possess the most fertile of fields, Hokage-sama."

"They lead the root vegetable market, Naname-sama," the Akimichi Head responded. "Potatoes, yam, etcetera. They export to Lightning Country, but maybe we can negotiate an exclusive trade contract with them."

"And then we can eat our soup with just water and potatoes," the Hyuuga representative sneered. "We are not in need of those products; we need a secure income and more dairy supplies."

"The Nara Clan stables have been down with hay fever," explained Shikaku, frowning in front of Sakura. "The Inuzuka veterinaries have been helping, but we can't sell dairy or meat if our livestock is sick."

"So we'll have a down in the meat market, big deal," Tsunade sighed. "Until the Nara can provide with their other products we can manage. A diet based on grains and rice can do marvels for some of our people. As for the income, you all know that the mission rate has lowered since summer. I don't need to tell this Council that my subordinates are working every mission we've been entrusted to perform."

"I am sure of that, Tsunade-sama," Hideki said pleasantly, placing his eyes back on Neji. "Ensuring an ANBU Captain to guard just a mere medic-nin has granted the whole village of Konohagakure with more incomes."

Neji felt Sakura's chakra flare and swirl in anger, making him blink in surprise.

"Hyuuga-sama, I don't need to explain the actions of my strategies," Tsunade said, with a deep scowl on her beautiful face. "I'm aware of my subordinates' abilities, and time will prove that I made a correct decision regarding this matter."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Hideki answered with a smirk. Sakura narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, wanting to throttle that stupid old man.

But Tsunade beat her to it. "Do as you like, Hyuuga. As long as I'm the Hokage, I will lead this village _my way_ and this Council doesn't have anything to say in that business. In case you've forgotten, we are a Hidden Ninja Village; that means that our principal product to sell is, in fact, shinobi forces."

Sakura followed her shishou as she stood up. Stealing a glance to Kakashi, she noted how awake he looked for a change, openly displaying how interested he was in the blonde's words.

"I won't lie to the Clan Council," Tsunade continued. "We are going through troubled times, for our enemies and Akatsuki are still at large. Most of you know how involved these ninjas are in waging this secret war against our opponents. This is not about power, but survival. And here, among our peers, are three shinobi who can attest to this situation. Two of them have a victory against an Akatsuki member under their belt. Even our allies, Sunagakure and Tsukigakure can't stand up against them."

"What are you saying, Tsunade?" asked one of the elders, who Neji didn't know. "We are in the middle of a war and we did not know about it?"

"Of course, Harada-sama!" Kakashi finally chirped, curving his uncovered eye. "And you do not have to know because we ninjas are the ones fighting in it."

"Hatake-sama, this is outrageous!" the Naname Clan representative exclaimed. "We are at war! This means that you cannot leave us unawares, Tsunade!"

Finally, Sakura lowered her fan, clearing her throat.

"Naname-sama, Clan Council," she said in a calm tone. "We cannot panic over a ninja war. We have enough forces to protect the village, for us shinobi have sworn to die fighting for her. Providing security is what we know best; ensuring the survival of our people is our motto. Do not be afraid, because we won't allow Konoha to fall."

"Beautiful words, Haruno-sama," Hyuuga Hideki retaliated. "But since you have a Hyuuga bodyguard _protecting_ your lovely and petite form – even when you are a _capable_ kunoichi yourself, am I right? – I ask you this: are you aware of the implications under those words you just spoke? How can you assure this Council that this... Akatsuki organization is not going to wipe out this village?"

"We can not be sure of what is going to happen, Hyuuga," a disgruntled Shikaku said. "We were ambushed by Orochimaru a few years ago. But we managed to repel his forces, although we sustained several losses, including the Sandaime Hokage. How can someone be sure of their future? If I knew I was going to have my only son as one of the village's top ANBU-level tacticians I would never have bought him that puzzle when he was a baby. And then again, he defeated the man who killed his sensei."

"We are doing our best to protect this village," agreed Shibi, nodding gravely.

"Even if our own family is at risk," Akimichi Chouza added, closing his eyes.

"We are tools for the greatness of Konoha," Kakashi said in a whisper. "Even the Fourth knew this."

"And then again, his son wants to follow his steps," Tsunade butted in with a sly smile. "I also wanted to inform you that when Uzumaki Naruto reaches his twenty-third year, he will be officially appointed as the Rokudaime Hokage. Just for you to know, Clan Council. That blond menace is going to give you more headaches that I ever provoked on your venerable heads."

"Tsunade! He is the Kyuubi vessel!" Naname exclaimed, banging his knee in anger.

"So what if he is?" Sakura interrupted, straightening up. "As far as I am concerned, Uzumaki Naruto has more presence and knowledge regarding Konoha's needs that a bunch of old men who are afraid of this," she flipped a kunai out of her obi and balanced its tip between her fingers. "I am one of his sponsors to his candidature, and I will support him as long as the Haruno – well, _I _live."

"So will the Hatake," Kakashi added, while Sakura sank back in her cushion. Neji knew that she was angry, but his position didn't change. He didn't want to fuel Hideki's rumor mill by show some support to the pink-haired medic.

"So are the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka."

"What is this, then?" the Hyuuga Councilman brought a hand to his heart dramatically. "We changed our agenda to discuss the next Hokage? Even when we already know that Tsunade-sama is going to appoint whoever she wants without this Council's approval?"

"You are damn right, Hyuuga!" Tsunade's temper flared at last. "When my own sensei died at Orochimaru's hands no one from this Council tried to choose someone from the village to lead her. You all came to_ me_ because I'm the Shodai's granddaughter. You kept your prissy mouths shut in order to leave this mess to me, and I've been working my ass off to organize and ensure Konoha's survival. So it is my damned right and wish to pass the title to whoever I choose. Therefore, I suggest you to strip off your snobbish stupidity and open your eyes, because even Orochimaru can attack again and take over the whole Fire Country! What will you do, then? Bow to his snake majesty?"

A deep silence sank in the room. All the Clan representatives were frowning or scowling, mulling over the Hokage's words.

"Hyuuga-sama is right," Sakura finally said, eliciting surprised gasps among the Council for they knew how opposed they were to each other. "We know that Tsunade-sama is going to appoint whoever she wants. _However_, we also know that her judgment has been Konoha's lifeline since the Sandaime's passing. We have to realize that even us shinobi have prejudices over the Nine-Tailed bijuu... but Naruto has proven everyone wrong since we left the Academy. He brought hope, he brought strength. He brought Tsunade-sama to us. I believe it is time for the civilians to understand that this man is not only the next Hokage, but also the one who is going to save Konoha from anything."

"We are at _war_, Haruno-sama," the Naname Councilman hissed. "And you keep defending that... that monster?"

"May I add that we have been at war for more than ten years?" asked Kakashi in his usual lazy manner. This seemed to shock the other man to silence, allowing the silver-haired man to continue with a smile. "That is how we ninja work. We certainly do not need to inform you of every step we take under the Hokage's command, for our first saying is 'silent and quick'. You did not realize this because Tsunade-sama did not want to raise panic. And now you, wise Councilmen, have to keep this information to yourselves. Konoha needs supplies and we will provide her, which is all the Clan Council can do."

"Let us worry about this war, Clan Council," Aburame Shibi said. "You can worry about potatoes."

-X-

"I just can't believe how old-fashioned that Hyuuga bat is!" Sakura said, now sitting in a secluded table in a tea shop. Accompanied by Kakashi and Neji, she proceeded to vent all her frustrations regarding the last Council meeting.

"Sakura, he's been supporting Konoha's politics for more than twenty years," Kakashi offered. He lived through the Kyuubi attack and Orochimaru's ambush. How can that poor man know that we are strong enough if he doesn't know the way of the ninja?"

"He knows alright," murmured Neji, making the other two look at him in surprise. "He always supervised Hiashi-sama's training as well as my father's when they were young. Now, as I grew up, he was the first against my uncle teaching me some moves from the Main Branch, and was also one of many against my uncle taking responsibility during the Lightning Country episode."

"So the man is an animal of traditions, gah," Sakura resumed. "And the news about the war is surely going to reach the civilians. This can't be good, Kakashi... what are we going to do?"

"Wait and see, Sakura," the Copy Ninja sighed. "The Clan Council knows better than to sprout distrust over the ninjas and the Hokage. They know how Tsunade-sama is regarding the village's protection."

"Still... something is off, I can feel it," Sakura pressed, clasping a fist over her heart. "It's like... we're being watched or something."

"No one is watching us," Neji said, looking at her. His Byakugan was activated, which made Sakura think that he was searching for something... or looking directly at her very soul.

This, of course, made her blush.

But, Neji's nearness relaxed her, feeling something she shouldn't feel. She stiffened for a moment, and then stood up.

"I think I'll go back to my home," she said. Neji stood up as well.

"I will walk you."

Feeling trapped and disconcerted at the same time, she could only nod, waving Kakashi goodbye.

The walk was rather awkward and the atmosphere between the both of them was tense. Neji could feel it clearly, something was troubling his pink-haired... charge. His _charge_.

This was new for the onyx-haired ANBU Captain. The connection he felt with Sakura was indeed disconcerting. How could he perceive her moods, as he did in the meeting? Could it be a phenomenon related to her juin?

"Ah... thank you for walking me home, Hyuuga-san," she said in a shy whisper when they reached her apartment. "I can take it from here--"

"Sakura," Neji cut her off in a gentle tone. "Can I have a word with you?"

In response, the beryl-eyed woman blushed and looked down to her sandaled toes. "Of... of course, yes... let us get inside then."

She didn't know what he could possibly want now, because after all, a few kisses shared weren't a relationship, as she had concluded that morning when she was dressing for the Council meeting. Sakura felt disheartened when he pulled back from the soft kiss he gave her to shut her up from her angry rant after he informed her about Hideki's gossip and left with an excuse. Hinata appeared later, keeping Sakura company until sundown.

She chose not to tell Hinata about Neji's sudden retreat, but she certainly felt... off, without his presence.

Now, sitting on her couch side by side under the most awkward of silences, Sakura's stomach flip-flopped nervously.

"So... what do you wanted to talk about?" she started, fixing her eyes on her knees.

Neji sighed. "I... apologize for my sudden departure yesterday," he began in a thick tone. Her posture was screaming tenseness, as he could observe how she fidgeted with her kimono. "I also want you to know that it wasn't because of you."

"Eh?" she asked wittily, raising her eyes to his.

"I am... I am not good with this, Sakura," he continued, averting her gaze. "This thing going on between us... is confusing."

"...Yes, of course," she whispered, lowering her eyes again.

"Do not get me wrong. We... are getting along rather well, but I want to know where I stand."

Sakura blinked several times and slowly lifted her head to look at him. Neji's eyes fixed on hers with such intensity she felt her pulse racing.

"I... I don't understand, Hyuuga-san--"

"Neji."

"What?"

"My name is Neji, Sakura. Please address me so."

"...Okay."

"I want to know where I stand, Sakura," he continued, bringing a hand to her chin to restrain her fidgeting. "Are you indeed over Uchiha Sasuke?"

She blinked again and furrowed her brows. "Over Sasuke? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I won't be involved with someone that keeps pining for someone else."

Now, Neji thought, it is kind of funny to see her gaping like a fish.

"I'm... oh, Kami-sama, do you really think I'm still infatuated with Sasuke?" she asked, bewildered. Seeing Neji nod, she shook her head.

"No?" he translated her motion.

"No, I don't love him, if that's what you wanted to know... I think I never did, actually... I was naïve to think he'd want to be with me, of all people."

"I am glad his aims in life are quite off," he approved, his eyes softening. "Now, there is something else I want to ask you about."

"What?" Sakura followed, feeling like a mouse being stalked by a cat. A silver-eyed cat.

"I want to know, Sakura..." he whispered in a husky voice and leaning on her. "How can I feel you even when we are in different places? How can I perceive your moods even when you have a blank façade?"

Sakura blushed furiously under his stare. "I... don't know..."

"I think you do know," he continued, sliding a hand down her back and placing it over her covered seal, which tingled under his warmth and made Sakura shiver. "This is what is linking me to you, Sakura. Am I wrong?"

"No... no... you're right," she said, biting her lip. "The seal reacts to your presence, I don't know why... and it only reacts with you, not Naruto, Kakashi, Sai or Yamato... I wonder if it's because of..." she hesitated, "what we've been experiencing."

"Do you think it is because we both have seals?" asked Neji, tilting his head a little. Sakura shook her head, sighing.

"Then I would have that awareness of your presence, which I don't..." she trailed off, then looked at him. "When did you leave on that mission?"

"I can't tell you that," he responded automatically, twitching his eyebrows.

"I'm not asking about the nature of your mission, although I already know you went to get Sasuke," she shot back, frowning a little. "It's just that... I felt this... uneasiness for a week, and then you came back with your team and I felt..."

Neji's hand found its way to Sakura's chin. "Are you saying that you missed me?"

Sakura flushed and snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, Hyuuga."

But Neji knew, of course. His smirk said it all.

-X-

It took a bit of adjustments, but in the end Sakura understood why Neji was so serious. And he realized why she was so driven with training and that ANBU thing. Both started to respect each other, and despite the confusing feelings they'd been experiencing, they started to hang out.

Not dating, but hanging out.

Until the night that Neji shot up from his slumber with a feeling of certain dread inside his chest. Swearing in a sotto voice, the Hyuuga prodigy jumped out off his window in a mad dash to Sakura's apartment, to find her at her threshold on her knees, trembling.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning down next to her form. She was drenched in blood.

"I went back from the hospital and--oh, Kami-- Sai walked me home, but I got mad at him and I kicked him away as soon as we arrived at the building, so I went upstairs alone, and—and..."

Kakashi and Naruto barged into the hallway. "Sakura-chan!" the blond went to her frantically.

"I'm fine, Naruto, this is not my blood," she held up a hand. Kakashi watched her for a minute and then his shoulders squared, entering her apartment, Naruto in tow.

"Coast clear," they heard them say. A flicker and the apartment came back to life with the electricity, signaling a horrible mess inside her living room. A man's corpse was mid-way into the kitchen, in the middle of a pool of blood.

"Oto," the silver-haired ninja breathed. Naruto swore out loud and punched the wall in frustration.

"What the hell would Orochimaru want with you, Sakura-chan?" the blond asked. Sakura shook her head, finally raising her looking up to face a crouching Neji.

"I don't think it was Orochimaru, Naruto," she whispered. Neji's eyes glinted with fury, but he chose not to say a word.

"You severed his aorta," Kakashi commented offhandedly. "Remind me not to sneak up on you, ever."

This joke made her chuckle. "I was upset, I wanted to get some dumplings but the stand was closed when I got out of the hospital."

As Naruto wandered to check on the body, Sakura breathed deeply and looked at a silvery gaze.

"Are you okay?" he muttered. She nodded, accepting his hand to pull herself to her feet.

"I always leave a lamp on in the kitchen when I have night shifts," she whispered. "I saw none when I got back, so..."

He understood perfectly. She shivered again, so he draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his body.

"Your fear woke me up," he said in a low voice.

"I know, I'm sorry," she murmured back. "I didn't think it was someone breaking into my place... for a moment I thought it was Pakkun, since he sometimes drops by...

Neji sighed. "Saku--"

"Stay with me tonight, Neji, please" she asked, looking at him anxiously. Keeping her gaze, he curved his lips minutely and nodded.

"I will."

Sakura offered him a tiny smile, which eased his troubled mind.

-XXX-

See? I'm not dead! But I had a bit of trouble pulling this one, as you might have concluded. 8D  
A ton of love and Sephie!emoing-in-a-corner plushie cuddle to Celtic Oak for her awesome beta!


	9. Tuning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own an unhealthy obsession for Yamato, though.  
**Warning:** Mature scenes ahead.

-X-

**Chap****ter 9: Tuning**

-X-

"I can't let you sleep on the couch, Neji!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. "That thing is stained with blood... not to mention it will cost me dearly to pay for its cleaning, damn it all!"

Neji was not only amazed at how detailed Sakura was regarding the broken things he, Naruto and Kakashi helped pick and clean up in her living room after a Sound ninja had tried to ambush her in her own home, but also at the swiftness of her recovery. She seemed relaxed, almost cheery, but he knew better than that.

Something told him she was expecting to be alone to release her bottled up frustrations.

This, of course, drove her teammates out of her apartment, giving them the task of taking the shinobi's body out of her home as she mopped off all the blood she could, talking randomly about carpets and broken adornments.

"Thank Kami I took off Mama's carpet a few days ago," she was saying. "Naruto spilled some ramen on it and now I'm grateful for it. It's easier to clean a bare floor that a matted one."

"Sakura," he said, breaking her out of her chatty reverie. "Let it go."

"I don't..." she started, but a lifted brow from the Hyuuga prodigy made her sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright... the guy said something that pissed me off."

"What did he say?" he asked. Sakura leaned the mop against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Sasuke sent him, as you have already concluded," she answered with a scowl. "The nin said something about Sasuke being the new Sound leader, because Kabuto is missing. He tried to taunt me with some girl who is apparently Sasuke's new lover."

"And this angers you because..." he drawled, making her arch a brow.

"I'm not jealous, Neji, don't be obtuse," she scoffed. "What pissed me off was what he said after that," she explained.

Neji waited, staring at her.

"He said that Sasuke defeated Uchiha Itachi, and now he wants... me."

It took a bit of effort, but finally Neji allowed his scowl to loosen. At his side, Sakura was looking out the window.

He could see that she had calmed down after what she confided to him. As Neji listened, he realized that maybe the Uchiha had something else up his sleeve. Why, then, would he send someone to attack or kidnap her if he had a lover already?

The most impressive thing was that she had vented all her frustrations by talking, and now she seemed more at ease with herself.

"What I don't understand is..." she murmured, staring at the night sky. "Why does he want me now, after all these years, when he didn't give a damn before?"

"Maybe he got a new Bingo Book," he alleged, making her snort with amusement. Her entry in the Most Wanted list by Rock and Mist was the topic of the day several months ago. Next to the page relating her information, was an updated profile of Uzumaki Naruto.

"The new edition updated Naruto's list with Kakuzu's defeat," she commented. "Mine is the same as the last edition."

"Maybe you should kill another Akatsuki member," Neji said, smirking at her back. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, those guys are troublesome at their best... and now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, I figure their numbers are dwindling... but that doesn't mean that they're defeated."

"We can't be sure what the Sound nin said was true," he remarked, leaning on the wall next to the window to look at her face and crossing his arms. "But we definitely should tell Hokage-sama about this bit of information."

"It's two in the morning, if we go now she will punch us through a wall."

"Then go to sleep," Neji ordered. "I'll stand watch."

Her eyes drifted to his, although the shadows were darkening his face. "I can't sleep, I'm too nervous."

Neji sighed and reached out for her waist, pulling her to him in a loose embrace. Breathing in her hair, he touched her sealed back. "Take my calmness and reach your peace."

Sakura relaxed instantly, leaning her head on his chest. Picking her up nimbly, he carried her to the bed, placing her gently on its surface.

She was deeply asleep.

-X-

Sakura woke up the next day refreshed and full of energy. Jumping off her bed, she wandered into the kitchen and found a purple-haired Hyuuga reading a book while stirring a cup of coffee.

"Hinata-chan?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," the Hyuuga heiress greeted softly, motioning her to sit in front of her. "I have brewed some coffee, I hope you don't mind."

"I could kiss you right now, Hinata-chan," she answered, yawning like a lazy cat. Hinata giggled and placed the cup in front of her, while Sakura took in the sharp scent of fresh brewed strong, black coffee.

"Naruto-kun told me about the Sound nin," she said in a murmur. Sakura frowned and took a sip of her mug. "He asked me to stay here while he and Neji-niisan went to the Hokage, but my cousin talked him out of it. He said something about you needing to meet with Tsunade-sama yourself?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "As much as Naruto wants to protect me, it seems that Sasuke has an agenda of his own regarding me. Too bad I'm not the same stupid fangirl I was when we were younger. Besides, I don't know what he wants with me if he found himself a girl... that's what the nin said."

"That, and also the fact that you are involved with someone else, right?"

Emerald eyes turned to silver-colored orbs in utter shock. She didn't believe her ears as Hinata voiced her main train of thought, regarding the situation between her cousin and the pink-haired medic.

"I... Hinata-chan... I don't know what you are talking about," she started to evade, but a sharp bang at the door interrupted her attempt to lie.

"Open up, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! We have great news!"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, while the purple-haired kunoichi laughed silently, as she went to open the door.

"Sakura-ch—oh, Hinata-chan, good morning!" she heard Naruto's greeting to his better half. "I have to tell you something awesome! Where's Sakura—ow! Neji! You could have asked me to move away, teme!"

"Move away, idiot," Neji's deep voice deadpanned, making Sakura smile. To her, only the Hyuuga prodigy could pull a bored, yet annoyed tone so sarcastically hilarious that vacated her mind from sleepiness and prompted her brain to snap into functioning.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, why do you have to be so loud in the mornings?" she chastised as soon as her visitors entered the kitchen. Hinata went to the counter to serve more coffee and the two male shinobi complied with the hand that waved them towards some chairs. "Good morning, yes, and spill the news already."

"You are not going to believe this, Sakura-chan," Naruto started to bounce in his chair. She lifted a brow, accustomed to her best friend's antics. "We are going to invade Sound!"

Hinata dropped the coffee pot and Sakura did the same with her cup, pouring the entire contents of the mug on her pajama shirt.

_So much for a pleasant awakening_, Inner Sakura sneered.

"Wha- How- Wait..." she rubbed her temples. Sakura could sense a huge migraine coming. "Naruto, listen to yourself. This is not a game, for Kami's sake!"

"I know it's not a game, Sakura," the blond answered with ease. At the sound of her name without the usual endearment made her stare at Naruto's serious eyes in surprise.

"Kakashi discovered something on the nin that attacked you last night," he explained. "He wasn't under a genjutsu, so apparently he came by his own volition."

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Domo!" a voice sounded from the kitchen window. Kakashi climbed through it until he stood near the sink, waving a hand and an eye crease. "Did you sleep well, Sakura?"

"Better than I had in years, actually," she shot back with a smile that made the only visible silver brow shoot up in amused astonishment. "What's with you and doors? Do you hate them for being wooden or something, Kakashi?"

"Says the girl who has all her pajama front stained with coffee," remarked the Copy Nin dryly, eliciting a laugh from Naruto and a squeak from Hinata, who scrambled over a napkin to help the other kunoichi.

"Shut up, ojiji," Sakura sneered before accepting the napkin and starting to dab at her shirt. "What's with the Sound nin anyway? Naruto is making plans of world domination and all that stuff..."

Kakashi crossed his arms, surveying the four young adults in front of him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"The guy had a scroll inside his stomach," he relayed. "Shizune found it when she was doing the autopsy. I defused it with the Sharingan, and Tsunade-sama has it now."

Sakura sat up straight, forgetting the napkin and the coffee stain. "Did you read it?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "Sasuke did kill Itachi. The scroll contained his eyes."

-X-

Neji entered the Hokage's Tower after Hinata, feeling a weird trepidation settle within his bones. After the awful bomb that Kakashi had dropped on both Naruto and Sakura, they seemed more than surprised. In fact, the new developed sense that tied his emotions to those of the pink haired woman told him that she was certainly in turmoil.

Inwardly frowning, he tried to send a wave of calmness through their connection... and to his surprise, Sakura's chakra pathways gradually went back to a slow, steady flow.

Walking in front of him, she turned her head to see him. This unexpected glance brought a glint into his eyes, one she understood perfectly. With a little smile, she slowed her steps bit by bit.

"Thank you," she mouthed when she was beside him. He blinked twice to acquiesce her muted words just as they reached Tsunade's office.

"I'm willing to hear everything from the Uchiha himself," was the busty blonde's greeting. "But it seems that he has been a bit naughty on the other side of the rope."

"Baa-chan?"

"Naruto, sit down. Sakura, you too. This will be very hard for you, but I know perfectly well that the two of you aren't going to let other people take on this mission."

To the word 'mission', Naruto's ears perked up in anxiety. Sakura's nervousness came back with a vengeance, transmitting her uneasiness to Neji's senses.

"We gathered enough data from ANBU to conclude that Uchiha Sasuke has merged with the remnants of Orochimaru's aura. Sasuke is the new Leader of Sound, and as such, he has been officially labeled as Konoha's enemy. Your mission would be the following," she opened a scroll and Sakura flinched, expecting to see Itachi's eyes on it, but it was a blank scroll. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Yamato and Shisei Sai will assemble a special platoon with an addition from Sand. The objective of the mission is simple enough. You are to destroy the Sound compound and bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha for trial. If you fail to do so, the orders are to execute him on the spot."

Kakashi covered his face with his green jacketed book, while Naruto dropped his head and Sakura hid her face behind her hands.

"I can always send ANBU teams on this operation," Tsunade continued, looking fixedly at the unusually quiet sun-haired ninja in front of her. "But the elders think this would be the perfect test to prove yourself, future Rokudaime."

Neji gritted his teeth. Tsunade's face was drawn into a thunderous scowl, most probably because of what she had to do to Naruto. All in all, the elders wanted Naruto to choose the village over his best friend... Konoha over Sasuke. 'But what about Sakura?' he pondered.

"Ibiki was the one who assembled this platoon," Tsunade rose from her seat and walked to the window behind her, overlooking the village. "He believed in each of you and that you would be able to accomplish the task at hand. Hinata, your marks in the ANBU exams were more than satisfactory; only two points and you would have made it. Regardless, you made an impression and Ibiki thought that two Byakugan would see more than just one. And I agreed. I don't have to enumerate all your accomplishments; all of you know that you are simply the best we have. You are the best, and therefore, we need the elite to tackle an elite mission."

"Cut the crap, Tsunade-baachan," Naruto looked up, azure eyes hard with resolve and hurt. "If the elders – if _Konoha_ wants me to go, then I'll go. But you have to tell me why I have to kill my brother to earn the title of Hokage."

Sakura flinched for real this time. "Naruto..."

"No, Sakura, let me hear it," the blond seethed, a pair of bitter tears running down tanned, whiskered cheeks. "This is really about me being your successor? Or this is me being the monster I've always been to their eyes?"

"This is about you being our strongest ninja," Tsunade countered softly, throwing a glance at them and closing her eyes. "They already know that I will do whatever I want with the title. And I want it to be you, Naruto, the one that succeeds me. This is not about the village, Naruto. This is about tying loose ends. To let go of the things that weigh you down. This is about closing a circle that opened when that brat deserted this village to join a power hungry maniac. This is about you, and Sakura, and Kakashi... and this is about Sasuke, too."

A tense silence, charged with melancholy, followed those words.

"We'll do it," a whispered voice rose from Naruto's lips. "But we'll do it _my way_."

Tsunade smiled fiercely. "Kakashi, you'll be the leader of four, while our Sand ally will take over the other four. Are you really sure you can do this?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the Copy Nin said in a dry voice, after stealing a glance at his remaining nakama, his former team. "We can do it."

To Neji's inner awe, Sakura's chakra pathways started to run faster, but steady, with determination, with control.

"Yes, shishou, _we can do it_," she finished, her voice unwavering.

-X-

Sakura sighed, letting herself drop unceremoniously on the grass. Hinata and Naruto were already gone, leaving her with a tightlipped Kakashi and a quiet Neji on her hands.

"Kakashi," she called, tapping the green covered book. He only grunted in response. "When do we leave?"

"In a week, when our eighth companion arrives from Sand."

Sakura sighed. "We're fucked."

"Yep, pretty much," said the older jounin with a shrug, finally putting his book away. "Do me a favor, Sakura, please? Don't stop training."

"I won't," she assured him with a tiny smile, eyes bright.

"Good. Hyuuga-kun, please take care of her, will you?"

And without expecting a proper answer, he poofed away.

Sakura's head swiveled back in exasperation as she flopped back on the ground.

A silence stretched between them, finally alone since Neji had put her to sleep the past night. He wondered briefly if she was mad about it, but later decided that she was not. He knew that she was going through a difficult time, but this was to be expected since all the events that happened regarding the estranged and forsaken member of the first Rookie Nine.

"I still can't believe how the moon can cast its glow on everyone. It should be more selective with its choosing, don't you think?"

Neji blinked, finally allowing his eyes to lie upon her. She was tranquil, yet frowning. Slowly, her own emerald orbs trailed on his face. She stared at him, not doing anything to cover the deep hurt and anger that bubbled under her façade.

"Let's fight, Neji," she murmured at last. "Let's test the strength of this juin."

His eyes narrowed predatorily.

"Alright."

-X-

One against the other. Neji extended his hands in the formal fashion of the Gentle Fist, while waiting for Sakura to don her gloves.

"Don't even dare to hold back, Hyuuga," she exclaimed from her side of the clearing. "Because I won't."

"I wouldn't dream of doing so," he remarked, lifting two joined fingers. "Byakugan!"

But she had disappeared from his immediate vicinity. Pulling out two kunai, he waited for her to show herself. She always liked to attack frontally, and Neji didn't recall them laying out any rules for this combat. Therefore, everything was allowed.

The curious thing was that she wasn't running towards him, fist upfront in order to smash his face into pieces. His eyes moved slightly, searching every tree surrounding the clearing, as the morning gave access to noon... but there was neither Sakura nor her chakra signature in sight.

It was as if she had taken off from the very ground... maybe she was hiding under the ground?

An eerie feeling took him by surprise; it was as if he was touched by invisible hands everywhere, pulling his limbs and heightening his tenseness.

Neji furrowed his brows. This wasn't the feeling he got when a genjutsu was cast on him, this was different... almost like a dream.

A flash of pink appeared behind him, melting among the sudden mist enveloping the clearing.

"This is not a normal genjutsu," he realized, gripping a kunai in each hand. Flipping one of them, he took a deep breath and plunged the tip into his leg. The pain snapped his senses, allowing him to see the clearing under the sun and a surprised Sakura in the air, just about to strike a powerful kick at his head.

Ducking and avoiding her leg, Neji grabbed it and spun her, launching her body towards a tree and realizing that she really meant business. He internally admired how Sakura landed on the tree trunk as ceremoniously as a cat, while both of her hands started to glow green. He knew which technique was about to follow, for he had seen her using it against Hinata.

Everything then became a blur: Neji resorted to avoiding her chakra scalpels just like Sakura had to avoid his blue-glowing hands, as the Gentle Fist was aiming for her tenketsu points. Somersaulting back a few paces, they stared at each other.

"Let's make a wager," he said curtly, with a feral smirk on his lips. "If you manage to hit me, I will do your bidding for a week."

She arched a pink brow and smiled back. "Deal."

In a barrage of blows and kicks, the Taijutsu they fought each other with was lined with flashes of sharp weapons. Neji merely deflected her kunai, while she was displaying an impressive group of evasive moves, as expected from a medic-nin.

"Let's rock this party!" she yelled as her foot stomped the ground and it shattered with a thunderous crack by her brutal strength. Neji jumped to avoid the unstable soil, meeting her in the air as she charged with another roundhouse kick at him.

His fingers danced and he managed to close two tenketsu before crashing against the log that replaced his emerald-eyed opponent.

He landed gracefully on the remains of a boulder, only to have his ankles grabbed and pulled forcefully into the ground. Sakura flickered on sight a few meters away, breathing heavily as she tried to open her chakra pathways with her healing touch.

"It's useless," he murmured next to her ear, tricking her just like he had when they sparred under the moonlight on these very grounds sometime back. "Only a Hyuuga can open those points."

"And only a Haruno can shatter everything in sight!" she replied, grabbing his arm and twisting her body only to deliver a powerful kick to his ribcage, sending him back flying. "Be serious, Neji!" she yelled angrily. "I'm not playing!"

In a blink of her eyes, she found herself facing the clear sky, her shirt pinned to it by two kunai deeply imbedded into the ground and a very disgruntled ANBU Captain straddling her waist, as his hands danced on her skin, closing up more tenketsu points.

"I am not playing either!" he hissed, but her legs spun and flexed enough to hook her feet under his armpits, effectively pushing him away.

"Then don't take me for granted!" she shot back with narrowed eyes, as her legs started to move on their own accord, running straight towards him. Knowing that her arms were useless because of all the points he had closed, Neji waited, fists raised.

A powerful surge of chakra met his right fist when Sakura smashed hers against it, breaking his fingers and throwing him back several paces. She fell on her knees with a pained cry, clutching her wrist against her chest.

Neji blinked in utter surprise, despite the pain that was threatening to overcome his senses. How on earth she could force all that chakra on her fist when her arm was completely rendered useless?

He stood up with a little grimace on his scowl, making his way to a huddled medic-nin that was in that moment on the ground. For the life of him, the onyx-haired Hyuuga couldn't comprehend how she could do it, but it didn't help that she was currently in such a troubled state.

"Sakura," he began, only to have a pink-haired kunoichi tackling him roughly to the ground. Heavily breathing, she started to laugh.

"Kami-sama, I feel so exhilarated like I've never felt before," she mused aloud with a smile, getting off his body and plopping to his side. "I need to learn how to control it though... I feel my chakra lanes completely ripped."

He surveyed her uncovered arms, which were currently sporting red angry lines all over her chakra pathways. He knitted his brows in confusion and concern.

"What have you done?" he inquired, wincing when she raised an arm and hissed painfully.

"I used my seal to store chakra since I learned that's how Tsunade-shishou uses hers," she explained. "I kind of got the hang of it a week ago when we were on a night shift at the hospital... but I never thought I could release it at will, making such a strong surge that overwhelms the closed tenketsu points, making them open by force or tear... but this hurts like a bitch, damn it."

"Come here," Neji murmured, raising his good hand and summoning his chakra. Slowly but surely, his fingers started to open her energy pathways as she was restoring her points with her reserved energy. It took her a while, but when he finished her entire body was glowing green, a remarkable feat even for those he knew had great amounts of chakra.

Her hand moved on his, reconstructing the bones and mending all the torn tissues from her punch. His now smooth eyes detailed all the little minutiae on her concentrated appearance, as her fine eyebrows were drawn or how she started to bite the inner part of her lower lip as she worked inside her body.

When she finally opened her eyes, completely renovated, she took in the rather rapt expression he had on his intense, silvery eyes.

"Neji?" she asked, a bit worried. She gasped in surprise when he nodded his head, giving her a charming, soft smile.

"You won," he conceded softly. "I am at your service."

Inner Sakura promptly passed out from the shock and the blood loss, while her outer persona flushed under that brilliant, pearly gaze.

-X-

"I can't allow you to sleep in that apartment alone," Neji was saying to Sakura that very night, after they spent the rest of the day meditating and slowly building the chakra reserves with breathing exercises and yoga practice.

"But I didn't bring any spare clothes, I would have to sleep--" she blurted out without thinking. Only when his eyebrows shot up, she realized what she had said. "Er... of course I would have to ask Hinata for something... or something..."

"Haruno," he drawled, inwardly amused. "Don't worry."

"Just... just to clarify things, you know, I don't want you to think I'm--"

"Sakura," he murmured, stepping in front of her and raising her face to his with a finger on her chin. "You think too much."

His lips were within an inch of hers when he perceived an odd scent. Straightening, he lifted a finger to her lips, calling for her attention. Sakura blinked, dispelling the haziness from her eyes with a sharp shake of her head, and nodded.

Calling up his Byakugan with a soft hiss, he surveyed the surroundings in front of the Hyuuga Compound closely, as Sakura clenched her fists, on guard.

"No one is here," he whispered, watching a cat jumping up a window in a far building on Spring Street. "Let's get inside."

Padding softly on the wooden floors of the Hyuuga Head Mansion, he led her to his own quarters instead of the guest wing. Everyone was in their rooms, as his Kekkei Genkai promptly showed him.

His room was rather bare, she observed as he lit a candle and placed it next to the shoji door. A few scrolls hanging from the walls, a low and neatly made bed, a well-worn desk with two pictures on it: Team Gai and an adult Hyuuga male, wrapping an arm around another silver-eyed woman.

"You think we've been followed?" she asked, once they were secured inside the semi-darkness of his room. He nodded.

"There was a rather distinctive scent in the air just now," he whispered, furrowing his brows. "Fish."

Sakura lifted a brow as she obliged his muted request for her to sit down on his desk's chair. "You just smelled a fish? That's it?"

"It wasn't just a fish, Haruno," he deadpanned, throwing a glare at her as he made his way into his closet and pulled out one of his cream colored yukata, handing it to her. "...One of Uchiha's companions reeks like a fish."

"How did you-- oh," she trailed off, understanding that Neji had just disclosed a bit of ANBU-classified information to her. Tweaking her lips absently, she looked up to find him staring back at her. "Do you really think Sasuke sent him to check on me?"

"We can't be sure of that," he answered smoothly. "Get changed. You can sleep on the bed. I'll stand watch."

"Here in your house? Don't be silly," she said with a nervous smile, sensing how intense his eyes were and realizing that they were in his room, alone, just the two of them...

Sakura blushed furiously, and her train of thought made Neji stiffen, as he perceived the sudden rise in her temperature. It wasn't because of her blush though, he concluded, seeing how her flush invaded part of her neck and most surely the skin of her chest.

"I'll get a bedroll from the linen closet. I'll be right back."

As he retreated tactfully, Sakura hid her face in her hands, feeling more mortified than embarrassed.

True, these past weeks had been quite weird for her. Mulling over the events as she slipped her clothes off and folded them neatly, she realized that yes, Neji was behaving protective towards her; yes, he was attracted to her as much as she was to him; yes, she discovered a side of the Hyuuga prodigy that she never knew he had...

"_I mean that I won't be involved with someone that keeps pining for someone else."_

But all in all, what had his words meant?

Neji wasn't known for being a womanizer –most of the bathhouse gossips were centered on Genma, Kotetsu and Kakashi sometimes–, but she had to admit that the change in their dynamics was rather sudden and quite surprising.

Hyuuga Neji, she knew, was a ruthless icicle prick, as Naruto had pointed out once after a friendly spar with the ANBU Captain. Sakura couldn't help but compare this Neji to the Neji she knew when they were teenagers: cold, haughty, aggressive and with severe psychological issues that were wiped out by a Naruto Trademark Rant About His Ninja Way, which seemed to tame the Hyuuga's anger towards his estranged family.

He had changed for the best, she concluded as she finished tying the yukata tightly around her waist. Her nose caught the scent that she had come to associate with Neji –fresh spearmint and a hint of rainforest– making her take a deep breath, reveling in the contrast of both aromas.

"Good, you're ready to rest," a darkly amused voice startled her. Neji entered the room with a bedroll, which he spread out near the door.

"I can take the bedroll, Neji--" she began, trying to force down the blush that was rising to her cheeks. He had changed as well while he was outside the room: he had taken off his haori and the black undershirt he wore, as well as his hand bandages and sandals. Clad in only his pants, he wandered back to his closet and took another yukata, pulling it on as he watched Sakura fidgeting near his desk.

"Don't be silly, Haruno," he cut her off. "Clearly you need a comfortable rest. Sleeping in a bedroll would not allow you to restore your strength fully."

"Ugh, you just sounded like my father," she groused, crossing her arms. Neji saw her pouting and almost let out a laugh, as she sat on the firm mattress of his bed.

"Then he knew his business," he offered, walking to the bedroll. Sakura blinked, while her inner persona screeched inside her head: _when the hell did he take off his pants and why I didn't notice it?!_

"Really, I can sleep on the bedroll; I don't want to be a bother..."

"Too bad, it's already occupied," he shot back sarcastically, lying his lean and long form down on said pallet. "Take the bed or you can sleep on the desk, whatever suits yourself."

Blowing a raspberry at him, she climbed to his bed and wrapped her form under the covers while he chuckled under his breath. Reaching out a hand, Neji waved it swiftly over the candle, effectively putting out the little flame.

"Neji?" he heard her soft voice. Humming shortly in response to let her know he was listening, he sensed her hesitation. "Thank you... for putting up with me all this time. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me," he murmured, noticing her dark form snuggled in his bed, the covers illuminated by the moonlight. "It was a pleasure."

Sensing her shock and almost feeling her blush, he allowed himself to smile.

-X-

Opening his eyes to the night, Neji sat up feeling a bit disoriented. What had woken him up?

A muffled whimper came from his bed. Realizing who was sleeping on it and remembering what had ensued since their sparring session, he leaned towards the bed, listening intently.

Another whimper and a sob broke through the silence, then a sharp intake of breath and a feminine body shot up, awake from its slumber.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, uncovering his form and crawling to the bed, where Sakura was hugging herself. "Another bad dream?"

Reaching out to touch her shoulder, she flinched, snapping her head to look at him. Her frightened eyes struck him; the moonlight that filtered through the blinds of his window gave her emerald orbs an eerie silver hue.

"...Neji?" she asked, apparently coming back to awareness.

"I'm here, Sakura," he said softly, rising to sit on the bed. His arms went to her, as she leaned on his chest and struggled to regain her composure.

"I'm sick and tired of this stupid nightmare," she whispered. "I'm sick of being chased to death by Sasuke."

"That's what you've been dreaming about?" he probed gently, feeling her nod as his hands smoothed her mussed hair and trailed down her arms. "Everything is okay now. You're safe here."

"Am I now?" her muffled question cleared her tone as she pulled back to look at him. "Do you really think I'm safe here?"

"Of course, Sakura, I am guarding you," he answered with ease, seeing her flush intensely. At a loss, he waited for her to organize her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked finally. "Why do you care – why are you so sweet to me? Is it because we kissed?"

"Not only because we kissed, Sakura," his eyes softened with her obvious nervousness. "But because it suits my interests for you to remain safe and sound. Therefore, I've decided that I will protect you, not because of the mission that Tsunade-sama assigned the Hyuuga..."

He left that hanging, hoping that she'd caught the hidden meaning of his words.

"I'm... confused, Neji... why would you be interested in me anyway? It's not as if I'm good enough, you know... I'm moody, violent and... weak, what on earth do you see in me?"

He let out a deep breath, realizing how strange it was for her to exhibit such sudden change in their interaction, surely because her guard was down due to her slumber and the comfort of knowing herself safe within the Hyuuga premises. She had been sheltered under the belief that she was weak, back in the days when he didn't pay attention to anything else than his so-called rebellion on his clan. Seeing her so shy and confused, he became conscious of the great damage the Uchiha had inflicted on her.

"I see a beautiful woman," he murmured, enjoying the way she seemed to start, surprised, at his choice of words. "A rather becoming woman, a capable kunoichi and a magnificent person, sweet and caring, fierce and intelligent, strong and dedicated."

Leaning closer to her, he continued.

"I see a precious woman, who I do not wish to be apart from."

The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly. Emerald staring into silver, Sakura lifted a hand to remove his hitai-ate. He allowed her to do so, and the metal plate clattered on the tatami mat. Her eyes slowly moved to his bandaged forehead, brows rising in part curiosity, part empathy.

Rising one of his own hands, he untied the knot that held the bandage in place. The white linen fell noiselessly around his neck, baring the accursed mark he despised so much. But this time he didn't felt hatred or shame when he saw her eyes detailing the juin. He felt something else altogether: sympathy, a connection with someone marked as well. A certain understanding called closeness.

"It's sad... a beautiful design with such a harsh purpose," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. Her skin on his elicited a tingle on his senses. His juin was sensitive to the touch, and yet she was trying to imprint it on her own forehead.

Neji's breath quickened, his body responding to her proximity. Trailing a hand on her back, his fingertips splayed, covering her seal. It tingled in response, making her gasp and arch her back.

It was the last straw for his control.

"Sakura," he said, lowering his mouth until it was just an inch away from her. Their eyes were boring into each other's, asking questions and answering with the deep and fast beatings of their hearts.

_It was time_, her seal made her remember.

_It was time to let go_.

"Neji," she breathed, allowing her eyes to drop a little. He stared at her for like what seemed like eternity; this is what his blood wanted, this is what his body was pulled towards. This is what, deep down, his very heart longed for.

"Let's..." he whispered, tilting his head just a tiny bit, they were closer now; closer than anybody had been before. "...Let's forget together, Sakura."

She felt a hot shiver running on her spine. _Together_, he said.

Sakura closed her eyes in acceptance, as she felt his lips barely touching hers.

And in a flurry of hormones and wanting and despair and the all-so-fucked-up reminiscences and the discovery of that sixth sense that perceived the other wherever they were, picking up their moods and their sadness and their angers, Neji learned that losing control wasn't that bad.

As a matter of fact, it was kind of... exhilarating.

Sakura's hands went to palm his shoulders as he closed the distance and kissed her fully and wantonly, feeling her warmth, her heat, and her taste of cinnamon on her lips and the erratic heart beating against his own.

Neji lost all the sanity he had left and kept on kissing her hungrily, reveling on her sweet penchant for cinnamon chewing gum and the shivers that ran through her body -or his?-, suddenly wanting much more than that. Kissing her was heaven, but he wanted to be doomed forever.

Sakura held her breath as his hand took her by the neck, massaging her skin ever so slowly while his lips ravaged hers, coaxing her tongue with his and demanding her full attention in a battle for dominance that went on and on and on, not losing nor winning, just for the sake of the fighting.

This was a side of Neji that no one ever saw; the raging eagle that took the plunge at its prey. The magnificent bird that spread its wings and flew higher and higher, always hunting, always looking.

And now, the eagle was crying out with utmost need for its mate.

She moaned and she never knew she did, but Neji did hear her and felt his body respond to her plea. Slanting his mouth against hers, the ever nimble ANBU Captain started to fumble with the buttons of her shirt, not even paying attention to the little fact that she was wearing his yukata and there wasn't any buttons to work. Instead, he ran the tip of his fingers on the yukata flaps, enjoying how her breath hitched and how warm her skin was.

His blood started to run wild.

His hands moved on their own accord, sliding back the heavy fabric and uncovering the pale skin that he couldn't help but taste and breathe in. Vanilla, his swirling mind growled and he had to agree with himself. Vanilla was a good scent, a sweet taste, a godly feel.

Sakura vaguely felt his mouth on her neck and her shoulder; Inner Sakura was running in circles around her mind, making her hands clench on his own yukata, making her fingers slip under the fabric and run over the scarred skin of his shoulder. An old wound from a Sound enemy, the only adversary that noticed his only weakness.

But now, Sakura thought incoherently, he was perfect, he was everywhere, he was caressing her naked back, avoiding just for a bit the seal that started everything. She gasped and he took advantage of that, kissing her soundly, breathlessly.

Her senses went into overdrive when he exhaled over her ear. "Say yes," he rasped.

_Yes_, her mind and body cried.

"What are you doing?" her mouth whispered, panting and gasping when the yukata finally fell on the floor, leaving her in her underwear. White underwear, Neji noted with a fevered and smug smirk, catching her arms as she tried to cover herself up.

_Loving you_, his mind supplied. "Having you," he nothing but growled, untying his own garment and matching her paleness as they both embraced under the darkness of his room.

Skin on skin and breath on breath, kiss on skin and fingers wandering and pushing and pulling and reveling and, oh gods, please don't stop, don't stop.

Watching her trembling under the last lashings of her orgasm made him feel accomplished like no mission had made him feel before. Feeling her legs around his hips, pulling him to her, making him sink into hot, tight pleasure, he'd never thought could be so important earlier in his life but now he couldn't help but crave, his last reign of Hyuuga control snapped.

Sakura moaned under him as he savored her closing on him, pulling him deeper when she arched her back and spiraled again, almost taking him in the process but Neji desperately restrained himself, not yet, not yet; he just needed a moment to have everything set, he could 't afford to lose it now, not now.

Flipping her on her stomach deftly but gently, he slid again into her, responding to her muffled cries and pressing his juin to hers. It was just what he wanted, what he needed. Silly as it may seem, Neji craved to touch it, to feel its smooth lines with his own seal, to adhere himself to her back, to her heart, to her soul.

A choked scream of his name signaled the end for both of them. Neji felt her chakra swirling back to its normal flow from her seal, and he was amazed at how deep he could read her.

"What are you doing?" she repeated in a whisper and he smirked against the crook of her neck, pulling her to his chest and finally allowing himself some respite.

"Holding you."

-XXX-

I can hear the squealing from here, you know.  
Much love to CelticOak for her betaing skillz and to Katwamp for her suggestions! 8D


	10. Fulfilling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a nice stress attack.

-X-

**Chapter 10: Realizing**

-X-

The next morning was a bit awkward.

A freshly showered Neji had awoken a Sakura that seemed to realize where she was and allowed herself a nervous breakdown for what they had done. By kissing her good morning, he promptly put an end to her babbling about mistakes and her mild hyperventilation.

"Be quiet, woman, I want to have a life full of wrongness."

This disarmed her. True, he had been an incredible and gentle lover, taking her to places that she never knew existed, murmuring sweet words into her ear while she regained consciousness from the delicious oblivion he had pushed her into.

Inner Sakura was knocked out cold after the third climax, which left her at the mercy of one Hyuuga Neji who had no qualms about making her cry out in pleasure several more times.

Now, encased in his arms, taking in the scent of spearmint upon his damp hair and the aroma of rainforest on his cool skin, feeling his fingers caressing her seal slowly but tenderly, she vaguely wondered what she had done to deserve this incredible twist in her life.

Raising her eyes to gaze at his amused silvery orbs, she found that it was just okay, just fine, just like she had wanted her innocence to be taken: by a man who cared for her, who had the capability to be gentle yet passionate; a man who liked her, who accepted her for what she was, not the influence she had nor how interesting she looked under her medic skirt. A man that challenged her wits.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with a little smile. She nodded, finding herself unable to look away from his beautiful eyes. "We need to check with Hokage-sama about our mission."

She blinked, realizing that even when she felt like a different woman living in a special world, the main situation of her old life was there to be dealt with.

Neji got up from the bed, opening the blinds of his room and allowing the morning sun to illuminate the bed. Sakura groaned and tried to cover her face with the sheet, only to squeak when she felt a hand grabbing her ankle, dragging her along the bed towards an amused Hyuuga prodigy.

"Come on, _Kyousha_, we have to get dressed," he said, eyes glinting with affection and joyful glee. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee if you're ready in ten minutes."

She found out that she couldn't be angry at those pearly orbs attached to a very naked Hyuuga male, who was currently gearing up without taking his eyes from hers.

"Fine," she finally said, getting a grip of her usually sardonic self. "But if we get caught leaving your room you are the one who is going to spill the beans to Hyuuga-sama."

His shrug told her that he did not care in the least about being caught.

Shaking her head in defeat, she crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom, showering quickly while she randomly pondered about how startling his eyes were when reflecting the sunlight.

They went out of the Hyuuga Mansion as the sun started to make its way across the blue sky. A pleased smirk and a hand hiding a shy smile were their only companions to the nearest tea shop, where they had a pleasant breakfast and more than one cup of that exhilarating liquid full of energetic caffeine that she seemed to love so much.

-X-

"Then I found out that it hadn't been Naruto but Yamato who had hidden my pouch, in order to keep me in check until we had the scroll. He knew I was mad because of those starved kids, but he talked me out of shattering the place and compromising the entire mission. We fled the place like a bat out of hell, but I made him put up a fence for the Ninja Academy freshmen in retaliation," a playful Sakura was relaying to her amused silver-eyed companion. He found her stories interesting in a simple way; she carefully avoided those mission details that were classified, but she still had a gift of pulling out those anecdotes and keeping her listener entertained.

"What happened to the enemy nins?" he asked, clearly enjoying the moment, but his smirk fell from his lips when she showed that fiendish expression that she sported that time when she all but challenged his uncle in order to demonstrate that it was not wise to underestimate someone just for their looks.

"Let's say they didn't know about a nasty earthquake that brought the whole hideout down," she whispered huskily, her eyes glinting with that spark of violence he had seen when she donned her gloves every single time. His eyes narrowed in kind, remembering how exhilarating it was to spar with her.

A chuckle from her companion made her blush, recalling how he had laughed softly the night before at her shyness, showing her a side of him that no one knew about.

Walking to the Hokage Tower they encountered Kakashi engrossed in his new green covered book. With a wicked smile, she winked at Neji and ran to the silver-haired ninja, trying to deliver a non-chakra laden kick to his butt. Kakashi merely stepped aside, making her stumble.

"Maa, that's not nice, Sakura-chan," he reprimanded with a laugh. "And good morning to you both, Sakura, Hyuuga-kun."

"When are you going to learn that Icha Icha is frying your brain, _ojiji_?" she retaliated, noticing that Kakashi wasn't going to the Hokage Tower when he started walking down another street. "Where are you going? We need to check on Tsunade-shishou!"

"An old lady needs me to help her with her groceries," Kakashi drawled in a bored tone, waving to the baffled kunoichi. "See you there in a bit!"

"Isn't that complete and outrageous bullshit?" she asked out loud. "I'm positive he's going to mope in front of the KIA Monument."

Neji chose not to comment on her sarcasm, but her forlorn smile told him that she felt nothing but sympathy for Kakashi's penchant to spend time in front of the Monument.

"Seriously, Kakashi needs a girlfriend," the pink-haired medic sighed. "I've been trying to set him up with one of my nurses, but he keeps sneaking away. I wonder if he's into guys..."

Neji froze in his stroll to look at her. Sakura let out an amused laugh.

"Just checking if you were listening," she said cheekily. "You seem distracted."

"I was pondering about your relationship with your former sensei," he decided to be open. "You seem close."

"We are, indeed," she responded, entering the Hokage Tower at his side. "We all are close to each other. Did you notice Sai's new last name, Shisei? He picked it himself, although I felt that was the greatest irony ever, naming himself as 'truthful'. Tenzou has a last name but he chooses to hide it for certain reasons."

_What that had to do with __the Copy Ninja? And pry tell, who was Tenzou?_ Neji asked to himself. Sakura seemed wistful, but she shook her head, coming out of her short reverie.

"Tenzou is Yamato's real name," she offered gratuitously in a whisper as she started to climb the stairs that led to the Hokage's private office. "We'd been through a lot. Encountering Orochimaru in the Heaven and Earth's Bridge was pretty awful for me, but he did everything to help me come to terms with Naruto's berserk state. I was terrified of Naruto, he looked so... savage and feral," Sakura explained, glancing at an alert Hyuuga prodigy who seemed to be quite interested in her words. "I didn't want to come close to Naruto, but he talked to me and made me understand that Naruto just didn't deserve my rejection because of fear. Then he told us his real name, after we met Sasuke in one of Orochimaru's bases. I felt so cheated when Sasuke tried to take Naruto's life on that occasion and I just couldn't do shit... and Sai was his usual moronic self, Kakashi was still in the hospital... do you see where I'm going?"

"It's obvious that you guys had worked greatly on your trust and confidence in each other as teammates," he concluded in a murmur, earning a grateful smile from her.

"To tell you the truth, it was rather hard for me to walk next to three ANBU ops and the next Hokage and not feel small and insignificant."

A hand closed on her shoulder, turning her towards an ANBU Captain that gazed at her intently. "You are all but insignificant, Sakura," he murmured. "You are a _Kyousha_, a strong person. You changed for the better, and do not think that you are less than anyone."

She blushed furiously under his unexpected praise. His eyes softened as he offered her a little mischievous curving of his lips.

"Besides, I like to think that my lover is quite becoming in her unique ways."

She laughed, embarrassed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "And I like to think that my lover is a dork," she retaliated with her eyes glinting impishly. Neji snorted and was going to answer when he felt a strong presence behind him. Turning his head and pulling back from the pink-haired woman, he took in the two figures that were walking up to them.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to him with a smile, and soon her eyes grew wide. "Oh! Gaa--... Gaara-sama! What a surprise!"

Said redhead nodded in greeting, fixing his jade eyes on silver and emerald slowly. "Hyuuga Neji. Haruno Sakura. It has been a while."

"Indeed! You need to work on your social skills, Gaara!" the boisterous blonde exclaimed, earning a giggle from the pink-haired medic and a glare from the Kazekage.

"Naruto! Can't you be more respectful towards the Kazekage, you idiot?!" Sakura reprimanded with a smile. Neji sighed, shaking his head.

"You should take this as special training, Naruto," he reproached. "You are going to encounter certain situations as Hokage in which you will need to be diplomatic."

"Oh?" the blonde said, blinking ingenuously. "Diplomatic? How so?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Neji's talking about the Clan Council, you dimwit. They're going to eat you alive if you address someone similar to Gaara-sama's personality like that in front of them. Remember that they're the political roots of the village, you silly blond."

"Ah, but you're part of that Council, Sakura-chan! With you and Kakashi-sensei there, everything will be just fine!"

Sakura's palm met her face as Neji snickered softly. "Forget it, you're hopeless."

"Sunagakure does not have a Clan Council but an Elder Council," Gaara mused aloud, blinking behind his crossed arms. "Maybe that is why I had no competition when they appointed me as the Godaime Kazekage."

"We have an Elder Council as well, but only the Hokage deals with them," Sakura relayed, bowing respectfully towards the redhead. "We as the Clan Council arrange the economics and internal issues of the village."

"_Naruhodo_," Gaara said, understanding what she was saying.

"We should go to the meeting," Neji cut in smoothly. "Tsunade-sama must be waiting for us."

"You two sport the same smell," Gaara stopped them with his blunt observation, noticing how Sakura's cheeks flamed and the Hyuuga seemed stunned on the spot. "That might be useful when tracking you on the field."

"Yeah, of course, Gaara-sama," she tried to save face as they finally reached Tsunade's door. When she glanced at Neji, his gaze laced with amusement almost made her laugh.

_Sometim__es, it was good to be a child at heart_, she concluded with a hidden smile.

-X-

The pink-haired medic breathed deeply, reveling in the forest scent.

After a rather tense mission briefing and the new design of the squads, the appointed group met later on the red bridge –Kakashi was last, as usual, but he wasn't so late than on other occasions– and departed swiftly.

Team Kakashi now consisted of the original members, plus Hyuuga Hinata, whereas the other team, led by Gaara himself, was composed by Neji, Sai and Yamato. They were quite surprised when Tsunade offered the command to the Kazekage, who nodded in acceptance. The Hokage had explained that they needed Gaara's skills to deal with Sasuke's new team, which apparently had a very vicious member among its peers.

Neji and Sakura shared an unnerved glance. If she was adding Gaara to the mix, it probably meant that she expected more than a mere retrieval mission. She expected Orochimaru's appearance; as much as they had received the info on the Snake Sannin's passing at the hands of the last Uchiha.

"I don't trust Orochimaru's sick ways," Tsunade had said, crossing her fingers in front of her face, eyes narrowed. "Keep in mind that Kabuto is still at large and he is probably siding with Sasuke. I ask you to obey the Kazekage's command, for he has interest in the positive outcome of this mission."

Yamato had nodded his agreement, as Sai and Neji did so as well. Kakashi was as aloof as usual, but Naruto and Sakura shared a look that was more than evident for the others.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called softly to the pensive medic. She blinked and looked at azure eyes. "You okay?"

"Hai, Naruto," she answered, patting the camping ground next to her. "What's eating you?"

"Kakashi said I was the leader of the team this time..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "And I don't know what to do..."

"Come here," she smiled at him, pulling the orange-clad ninja to sit next to her. "This is going to be part of your training for the Hokage position: you tell us what to do and we do it, just like that," she snapped her fingers. "Think that this mission is going to prove everyone how great a leader you are, Naruto. We will follow you to the end of the world if that's what it takes for you to achieve your dream."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto murmured, his cerulean eyes glittering with emotion. "I didn't know you trusted me so much... I don't know what to say..."

"I know, you can instruct Kakashi to scout the perimeter," she nudged him with her elbow playfully, as both looked up to the silver-haired nin that was crouched in front of them. "And you can tell Hinata to look around to be sure we aren't followed."

"Good idea, Sakura," Kakashi approved as he crinkled his visible eye, evidence of his masked grin. "Are those your orders, Naruto-taichou?"

The blond's eyes watered. "...Yeah, I think so..."

"Excellent!" the Copy Ninja exclaimed cheerfully, motioning Hinata to approach them. "Our leader wants us to check the perimeter, Hinata-san! Are you up to the task?"

"Of course, Kakashi-san!" she said softly, pearly eyes shining with pride and joy. "We'll do our best, taichou!"

When they left, accompanied by Yamato, Neji watched how the blue-eyed shinobi hugged the medic tightly, wetting her shoulder with his happy tears.

-X-

"You okay?"

The deep murmur in her ear broke her from her reverie. Sakura offered a shy smile to the Hyuuga prodigy, as he sat next to her in the dead of the night and Yamato prepared to turn in after his watch.

"Yeah," she sighed in content. "Kakashi and I thought that it was for the best that Naruto took command..."

"You did well," he dipped his head in approval. "He needs to work on his leadership skills. Konoha needs a good leader."

"That's what we thought... but..."

"You are nervous," the onyx-haired Hyuuga stated. At her surprised eyes, he merely pointed at her back. "This mission will be most difficult for you and Naruto."

She nodded, sighing one more time. "Part of me still wants Sasuke to come back to the village and to our team," she whispered, lowering her eyes. "But I know that's not going to happen, ever. Part of me just wants this to be over... even if Sasuke ends up dead. This is more painful for Naruto, but we came to terms with reality... and I won't allow Sasuke to harm him, even if he kills me instead."

"I won't allow that to happen," he murmured, taking her chin between two bandaged fingers to turn her head towards him. "Uchiha will not win."

She leaned her head on his shoulders, grateful for his support.

"Neji-kun?" she called softly. He hummed to let her know he was listening. "I... I think... I..."

"Shh," he hushed her, combing her pink tresses with his crooked fingers. "We will work this out. I promise. And then we will talk."

She nodded, smiling at a sleepy Hinata who got up to replace her in the watch.

-X-

It was a humid morning when they finally reached the border. Two days of pushing themselves hard, until the plains of Rice Country started to show below their feet.

Raising a hand to stop his team and signaling Naruto to do the same, Gaara landed on the ground noiselessly. The shinobi gathered.

"From now on there will be a lot of sentinels," he said curtly. "We need to dispose of them or our presence will be noted. We certainly do not need that. It is important for us to move stealthily; otherwise the retaliation will be severe."

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, worried. "Why are you so into this?"

Jade eyes stared hard at the orange-clad ninja, to close as he answered. "Temari has been abducted by Uchiha's Team Hebi. I need to retrieve my sister."

Sakura sputtered, as mild exclamations of surprise rose among them.

"This mission had been upgraded to S-Class then," Sai remarked blandly, but Sakura smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Shisei! We don't need a smartass now!"

"Why didn't you say something?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "We need to get her back! You should have told me, Gaara... aren't we friends?"

"Yes, Naruto, we are friends," the Kazekage answered, looking a bit uncomfortable at the blond's frustrated outburst. "However, the Hokage told me it was better to inform you of Temari's abduction when we were out of the village's premises. No one in Sunagakure knows about this but Kankurou."

"So you sneaked out of your own village?" Yamato asked incredulously, looking quite put out with the recent developments. Gaara merely nodded.

"I need my sister back."

The redhead's brusque answer was enough. A tense silence settled in the air, as a flock of started birds flew away from them.

"Don't worry, Gaara," Naruto finally said. "We are going to get Temari back. I promise. Let's put on our cloaks now, we need to be disguised; it's not every day that a Kazekage and a future Hokage go on a joined mission!"

Sakura smiled dangerously at his words, covering her pink locks with her hood.

Oddly for Neji, his heart swelled ridiculously with pride when he detected her chakra swirling with anticipation.

-X-

Rice Country was filled with plains of high grass, having split from Grass Country itself.

The ground was hard under her feet, as Sakura walked behind Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi in tow. It was a good thing they were covered by the high pasture, she thought idly, senses alert and gloved hands clenched under her cloak.

A trickle of reassurance invaded her back. Blinking, she turned her head towards where Team Gaara was deploying, looking for a certain silver-eyed shinobi. Another tickle made her back jolt, a silent response to her muted search.

Sakura smiled behind her cloak, trying to focus another wave of chakra into her seal, storing it and letting the man that was linked to her know that she was doing just fine.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered. "Are you okay?"

"What a fine day, eh, ojiji?" she shot in response, snickering under her breath.

If she had turned to see the Copy Ninja, she would have laughed at his stunned face.

After a day of hiding and chakra masking, the assembled teams gathered in a cave they found near a river.

"The perimeter is secure," Neji reported smoothly, deactivating his Byakugan. Gaara nodded, closing his eyes in order to meditate for a little while. Naruto plopped his body next to a wall, sighing tiredly.

"Man, this is exhausting," he complained. "I'm so not made for stealthy operations!"

"We don't need your loudness right now, you dickless moron," Sai chimed in with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes, clamping a hand over the blond's mouth.

"Don't fall for his stupid remarks, Naruto," she scolded, "you know he just wants to get a rise out of you. And you, Sai, allow me to tell you that you are a bigger dickless moron because you didn't have the guts to accept Ino's invitation."

Naruto's mouth opened comically, while all eyes turned to the black-haired ninja.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Hag. She merely invited me for tea at her home."

Naruto's palm hit his own forehead. "You moron! She was trying to seduce you! How can you be so slow, Sai?!"

Sai stared, blatantly confused. "...She was? It certainly didn't feel like it. She kept blinking at me so much that I asked her if she had something in her eyes."

A deep chuckle startled them. Neji cleared his throat and waved his hand, trying to appear nonchalant. "I apologize. Please continue."

Sakura let out a giggle. "Sai, I'm really amazed at your innocence. Ino had to pay up a bet to me and Tenten because you didn't fall for her charms. She was so mad she started to wonder if you were into guys."

A row of muted laughs from the others rose. Sai furrowed his thin brows, trying to understand what the pink-haired medic was implying.

"...Into guys? What that's supposed to mean, Ugly?"

Sakura glared at the ink-user. "I mean you're gay, idiot!"

"What? No, I'm not gay," he replied. "I don't have sex with other members of my gender, if that's what you're saying."

"Oh please," Naruto piped in with a snort. "You don't have sex _at all_, period. Tell him, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh no, I don't want anything to do with your weird tastes," she remarked, sitting next to the white-eyed ANBU. "Your loss, Shisei. It would be better for everyone if you drop the ninja act and got into a monastery already."

"Says the virgin Ugly," the other shot back, offering her a bland smile, but to his inner surprise she didn't get mad as he expected.

"Think whatever you want, Sai," she concluded, glancing at Neji's glinting eyes. "I don't have to rebuke that. You are the virgin one, for starters."

"I believe we're getting too far into the 'too much information' stage," Yamato said with a smirk. "Let's rest for the night."

"No fire," Gaara ordered softly. "We're inside a red zone."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, eager to show his leadership skills. "Energy bars, anyone?"

"Here, Taichou," Sakura teased, throwing him a paper-wrapped little parcel, sharing her supplies with the rest of the shinobi. "Good thing that I brought these," she added conversationally. "Otherwise we would starve to death. Naruto's ramen supplies are useless without a bonfire."

"I'll take first watch," Kakashi said, grabbing a bar from Sakura and strolling to the cave opening. Shrugging, Sakura offered a bar to Hinata, who smiled gratefully, and held another one for the snowy-eyed prodigy.

"Thank you," he murmured, eyes soft with affection. Sakura smiled back and sunk her teeth into her own dry dinner.

"I'll take the third watch," she added to Yamato, who nodded.

Famous last words.

Neji shot up from his bedroll, his skin prickling with that feeling of danger that had awoken him. Sweeping his gaze quickly over the sleeping bodies lying next to his, he realized that someone was missing.

And it was almost dawn.

"Sakura!" he called out, jolting the others awake and effectively dispelling Gaara's meditation state as he ran to the cave exit. "Sakura!"

Only a red hitai-ate was found in front of the cave, pinned to the ground with the broken blade of a katana.

Naruto's howl of anger was heard several miles from their position.

-XXX-

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! The story is already finished, so I promise this little cliffhanger will resolve as soon as possible!  
And I'd like to send my love (and a redhaired Kazekage wrapped up in a tortilla) to Celtic Oak! Thank you so much, sis!


	11. Battling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, dammit. And I'm really peeved at FFdotnet because they eliminated the hyphens and other symbols for scene breaks. Grrrrrrrrrrr. Also, I don't own God of War, but damn how I want to beat up the second game! DX

-X-

**Chapter 1****1: Battling**

-X-

No rest was allowed in the frantic pursuit of Sakura's captor.

"Give her back, you bastard!" Naruto had shouted into the wilderness.

But no one answered his challenge.

Forgoing all stealthy maneuvers, the allied shinobi ran desperately behind Pakkun and Kakashi's pack of nin-dogs, who had picked up Sakura's trace right the way.

Neji's Byakugan searched frantically, finding nothing to help them in their quest.

"This is what happened at Suna borders," Gaara had said, clenching his hands in utter anger. "Temari disappeared during her watch. Kankurou didn't find anything but her hitai-ate."

Naruto growled, reddish eyes glowing with rage.

And so, they kept running.

-X-

Sakura's head hit the wall with a shattering impact, as the orange-haired ninja flung her body into it. Slipping down to the floor, she gritted her teeth and looked up to the male that was currently trying to subdue her.

"Juugo," a deep voice called. The tall man swiveled his head to the voice, and Sakura watched how his dark marks slowly retreated into the back of his neck. "It's enough."

Another ninja, a male with pale skin, silver hair and a broadsword attached to his back, went to help the slumped guy in front of the pink-haired medic. "Damn, it's the fifth time this week," he observed offhandedly. "Do you think we can leave him alone, Sasuke?"

A tall, dark-haired man entered the torch-lit cell, crimson eyes staring directly into emerald ones.

"Sakura," he greeted coldly. She bristled under her chakra laden ropes that tied her wrists in a painful form behind her back, glaring at her kidnapper.

"You stupid asshole," she hissed furiously. "I should have known it was you."

Sasuke appeared unfazed by her insults. "Is that how you greet the love of your life, Sakura?"

A derisive snort behind the Uchiha was heard. "Sasuke-kun," a red-haired woman with glasses appeared, all but purring his name. "Why do you want this bitch? You don't need anyone but me, that's what you said."

"Shut up, Karin," Sasuke said softly, his Sharingan spinning lazily as he kept staring at Sakura's eyes. "This doesn't concern any of you. Get out."

Feeling the dark aura that reeled off the Sound Leader's body, all three ninjas slipped out of the prison cell, the pale man closing the door behind him.

"Tell me, Sakura," he continued, changing his tone from cold to taunting. An all-too-familiar smirk made its way to his lips, making Sakura's heart twist with frustration and sadness. "Are you here to bring me back to Konoha? This is certainly getting old."

She didn't answer, busy as she was countering the chakra that was strengthening her binds.

"You seem distracted, _annoying_," Sasuke whispered, looking down at her sudden stillness at the poignant remark. "You can't break the ropes. I'm the one that tied you up."

Sakura swore inwardly, while Inner Sakura threw a tantrum of epic proportions. "What do you want with me, Sasuke?" she snarled aggressively.

He smirked. "What, you don't love me anymore, Sakura?" he sneered, letting out a dark chuckle that didn't sound natural in his voice. "Tell me, little girl... did you find yourself another lover? Naruto, perhaps? Or maybe Rock Lee?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke," she hissed, trying to twist her wrists anxiously to no avail. Sasuke had bound them with their inner sides touching and her hands reaching towards her arms, making impossible to her to form seals.

He laughed again, a raspy chuckle that sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't worry, little girl," he replied, grabbing her shirt and hauling her up to smash her into the wall again. "You will have the opportunity to fuck me as much as you want. But first..." he trailed off as his blood-red eyes changed in front of hers. "You will see something nice..."

Sakura screamed in pain, as Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan made her relive all her painful failures.

-X-

It took Yamato's special Mokuton jutsu to appease an enraged Naruto. A certain silver-eyed ANBU watched as Naruto started yelling insults at the forest, roaring at the trees that surrounded the river and demanding the return of the pink-haired medic, but nothing had happened.

Neji was livid.

That was painfully obvious to his cousin, who detailed the way he launched himself into the pursuit. He seemed desperate, past the point of hot-blooded anger, like the blond Hokage-to-be had a penchant to show.

It was most like a cold fury, the very one her father had displayed on his features when he informed her about the events that had occasioned Neji's separation from the family in their younger days.

Hiashi Hyuuga confided in his two daughters how a Lightning ninja had abducted Hinata and the downward spiral that resulted of that dreaded episode. Both Hyuuga kunoichi understood then how torn Neji had been when he found out about his father's demise.

Now, looking at a certainly predatory relative of hers with his Byakugan active and head on searching for some sort of clue that lead them to the Uchiha's compound, a light turned on in her head, making slow down her pace a little. Kakashi noticed immediately, for he was running next to her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Hinata blinked and shook her head, bouncing back into her position within a few leaps.

_Kami-sama, Neji-niisan_... was her only thought, besides worrying herself sick for her friend's safety.

-X-

Oblivious to everything but his target, Neji was boiling inside.

No one heard or saw anything because they thought –_he thought_– the cave was secluded enough. This slip on security procedures made him want to throttle something, but now everything was done and he only had one option:

_Run like a bat from hell_, as his pink-haired lover had graciously put it.

It was clear to him now why he had awoken so suddenly. Her seal leaked part of the surprise she felt when being ambushed, but the lack of warmth –her presence always loomed in his subconscious like a little flare– alerted his outer senses.

The void left was, to put it simply, unnerving and unbearable.

He swore under his breath. Why did Sasuke want her? Suddenly a myriad of answers drowned his common sense: because she loved him once, because he desired her to bear his Uchiha psychotic spawns, because he just wanted to use her and dispose of her when he got bored...

The silver-eyed shinobi shook his head minutely, keeping his stoic façade in check. _Sakura does not need me in a berserk state_, he reprimanded himself harshly, recalling Kakashi's words to Naruto. Collected but certainly not appeased, the blond ninja let out a string of colorful words that even made Sai blink in surprise.

"I'm not going to let that bastard touch my sister, and that's a fucking promise."

Now Neji had to agree wholeheartedly with Naruto's statement.

They ran side by side, almost leaving the others in the dust if they hadn't been such seasoned shinobi.

"Neji," Naruto's harsh voice filtered through his angry hazed mind. "Sasuke's mine. I want you to get Sakura and Temari out with Gaara. If you encounter any enemy, go wild."

"Hai, Taichou," he answered sarcastically, only to hear the blond's feral laugh.

They gathered again when they reached a clearing filled with high, flexible leaves that reached Hinata's shoulder.

"Hyuuga," Gaara took command. "This is the main ground for Sound's underground base--"

"By Kami," Hinata interrupted him with her gasp, pointing at a certain direction. "Neji-niisan! Over there, five hundred meters!"

"I'm going to kill that fucking Uchiha," the silver-eyed ANBU Captain snarled when he took in the gorish scene that was expecting them a little distance away.

He knew that all the black splatters were blood. Corpses littered the ground as five figures stood in a circle, with other two forms in the middle.

Drawing on all his mental sanity to remain calm, he started his report. "Two people are surrounded by five others, their chakra is being hampered by something, and I can't detail what it is. They're certainly bounded – one of them is struggling with their bindings--"

"Kami! That's Sakura!" the Hyuuga female exclaimed uncharacteristically loud for her standards. "Someone is choking her!"

Naruto broke off at a breakneck speed, Neji and Gaara in tow. Puffed silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Harm her and you're dead, bastard_, he mentally growled as he drew his short ninjatô, sending a wave of masked chakra hoping that it reached Sakura.

-X-

"You are going to remain quiet, bitch, or I'll have you handed back to Suigetsu," Sasuke ordered as he tightened his grasp on the Sand's kunoichi's neck. Throwing her back to the hard ground, he glanced at his back as two canaries flew to the orange-haired ninja.

"They're coming," he reported softly. "Three and five."

"One of them has a ridiculously amount of chakra, Sasuke-kun," Karin interjected, pushing her glasses up her nose. "The other ones' patterns are controlled but I can feel their anger – it seems you pissed someone off," she completed with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke paid no heed, picking up Sakura's unconscious body and holding it close to his. "Let the others know that they are not to do anything without my express permission."

"But Sasuke-kun," the redhead started to argue, only to receive a Sharingan glare directly.

"Do as I say, Karin," he whispered harshly.

Temari scooted back, trying to discern what had happened to the pink-haired medic. She was tied just as she was, and a trickle of blood trailed from her mouth. She had heard the choked scream hours before and wondered what had happened, but she didn't imagine that one of the Konoha's top medics would be subdued, and never at the hands of her supposed love.

She had no choice but watch when Naruto, Neji and her little brother the Kazekage broke out of the high pasture. Her eyes widened when she say the blond's red eyes and her brother's jade orbs, glinting with fury.

"Release her, Uchiha," the red-haired male all but growled. Sasuke smirked and grunted, amused.

"I certainly never thought that you would come personally to rescue your sister, Shukaku vessel," the raven-haired sneered. "I underestimated you. I inferred that since the removal of your bijuu you would be more... well-behaved."

"You heard him, asshole," Naruto hissed between gritted teeth. "Let her go."

"Actually, I hardly doubt you're talking about the Sand bitch, Naruto," Sasuke taunted, dipping his head and licking the blood that flowed out of Sakura's lips. "Or, is it really that woman you have come to save?"

"Release them, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice rose, hard and demanding. "What have you done to Sakura?"

The Uchiha blinked, his eyes shifting with hidden amusement. "What do you think, Kakashi?"

They stared in muted horror as Sasuke's eyes showed their final appearance: the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Neji's fist clenched the hilt of his short sword, anger bubbling just below his skin.

But they were in for another surprise, as Sakura's eyes shot open and raised her knee, socking the Uchiha and sending him back from her.

"Now, Temari!"

That was the only warning the blonde had before the emerald-eyed kunoichi's foot stomped on the ground, shattering it beyond recognition.

That brief moment was all that Neji needed to flicker to her side, as she slumped to the ground and Gaara's sand swirled to envelop his sister, bringing her back to his side.

"Trap – this is a trap," the pink-haired medic struggled to breathe, lifting her bloodshot eyes to Neji's. "Surrounded, tons of them!"

A blade swung forward and Neji barely had the time to raise his own to stop it.

"And the Hyuuga servant comes to the rescue!" Sasuke mocked behind his katana, to address the woman behind him. "I don't know how did you break the Tsukiyomi, little girl, but that feat makes me want you more," he smirked and snapped his fingers.

A plethora of Sound nins fell onto the Allies platoon, dividing them in a matter of seconds.

But the Hokage-to-be had another idea, for he charged directly at the purple-white clad shinobi, a Rasengan in both hands.

"You stupid bastard!" he yelled, but Sasuke back-flipped away from them, leading the blond to their own battle.

"Go, Neji," Sakura choked as she spat more blood on the cracked ground and he slashed her ropes with a swing of his ninjatô. "Go! We can't be here for long!" he appeared to try to argue, but she shook her bowed head. "I'll be fine! Go!"

"I'll find you then," he looked at her intensely for an instant, before running to assist his cousin.

-X-

Sakura's mind floated.

For a brief moment, she went from terrified to content, as she found herself walking next to a raven-haired boy. He was looking at her with that little smirk that made her insides wobbly, eliciting a blush from the pink-haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, as he leaned on her, his intentions clear as his lips neared hers.

A hand shoved her to the ground, as a disdainful Uchiha looked down on her.

"Why are you so fucking annoying?" he asked, before turning her back and walking away.

The scene changed to an all-too-familiar path, flanked by stone benches.

Sasuke's whisper of gratefulness did not ring in the night as she felt a sharp pain inside her chest. Looking down, she was shocked to see a bloody katana blade protruding from between her breasts, from where her heart should be located.

Sakura screamed in anguish and desolation, as the katana pierced her again, and again.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Sasuke-kun?" she pleaded to a black-clad young man.

"You are a hindrance," he answered in a hard whisper. "You are just a burden."

The katana pierced her again, throwing her senses into a vortex of red, black and pain.

When she opened her eyes, Sasuke's form changed from the teenager she knew into the man that had encountered her in the prison cell.

But oddly, his orbs were black, as she remembered them.

"You have to break out, Sakura," he said, staring at her with a mix of pain and regret. "I'll help you, but you need to get out of here."

Confused and angry, she asked. "What? You are the one that is causing all this! Are you happy now? You killed your brother and now you killed me!"

"There's no time to explain with words," he merely responded, closing his eyes and opening them again, revealing crimson pin-wheels. "I'm sorry... for what you're about to see."

A bunch of images flooded her senses: his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End; his encounter with Team Kakashi in the destroyed Sound base; his battle against Itachi, which drained him enough for Orochimaru's soul to break its imprisonment inside the Sharingan.

"_This is more than a doujutsu, a rich Kekkei Genkai,"_ a deep, raspy voice whispered next to her mind. _"Are you aware that you are defenseless now, Sasuke-kun? I fulfilled my side of the bargain, although you treated me so unkindly... I certainly taught you well. But you'll never best me while your will is so weak!"_

Sakura could only watch as Orochimaru's soul entered Sasuke's body. His screams subsided just after a few moments, while his eyes changed from pitch black to a brilliant gold, then to a glowing bloody red.

The Snake Sannin's mad laughter in Sasuke's voice filled the space, as she found herself back in the prison cell. Sasuke was there again, in front of her, a frown on his handsome features.

"He took over," he explained simply, "and I've been living inside the recess of the Sharingan for far too long. I'm tired of this, Sakura. I'm tired of seeing him do things that I would _never_ do."

"Why did you allow it?" she whispered feverishly, stumbling forward and noting absently that she wasn't tied up. "Why did you let him, Sasuke? We could have defeated him. We could help you, and yet you chose to leave us behind. You hurt us so much..."

"I guess it was fate," he replied softly. "I was far too caught up inside my revenge that I just didn't see it coming. I think this is my karma."

"Is there any way to drive him out of your body?" she asked anxiously. He shook his head.

"No," he said. "That is why it must be you, Sakura. You and Naruto. I'll help from here, but I can't do much."

"What? What do you want us to do?" she questioned, already knowing the answer, dreading it.

"I want you guys to kill me."

-X-

Temari avoided yet another lunge from the enemy ninja that was aiming for her skin with a kunai. She was tired but her chakra reserves were okay enough, but the absence of her fan made her too vulnerable for her tastes.

"Shit!" she cursed as another opponent tried to tackle her to the ground.

"Temari," her brother called to her a few meters away. She lifted her gaze to him as he pressed his hands onto the sand that was spilled everywhere.

A gust formed at her feet, raising a large object from the sand. She smiled when she saw what the object was.

"Thank you, Gaara," she nodded, opening her fan and blowing her enemies away as he leapt towards a tall member of Team Hebi, who was wrapped in a hooded cloak.

-X-

Kakashi avoided the glowing hands that tried to touch him.

"I should have known that the Copy Ninja was among the children," a soft but sarcastic voice floated from the hood of the cloaked figure.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kakashi replied cynically. "It has been a while, Kabuto."

"Certainly," the other agreed, drawing back the hood of his cloak. His twisted face with mismatched eyes –one dark, the other gold– grinned wickedly at Kakashi, who looked openly taken aback by the complete abnormality of Kabuto's appearance.

Lifting his hitai-ate, he went for the kill, praying that his former pink-haired student was okay. He didn't need to worry about Naruto, he reflected as he ducked yet another chakra scalpel. This was his test.

-X-

"I can't kill you!" Sakura shouted, frustrated. "How can you say something like that?! We spent half of our life trying to save you!"

"And I spent my whole life trying to drive you away," he shot back calmly. "You have to understand, Sakura. I drove you and Naruto away because I didn't want you to be tainted by my actions. I tried to be like you, but I just couldn't. I was far into my hate, into my revenge. It felt right, being selfish enough to leave you behind to fulfill my goals."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Yeah... you're right. You were selfish," she snapped angrily to Sasuke, making him stiffen in surprise. "You were a selfish bastard that didn't even realize how much we cared about you! Naruto loved you like a brother! And I thought... I thought that in the end I was to be with you..."

"Sakura..." he murmured, but she shook her head, eyes full of tears.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she whispered heatedly, wiping her eyes roughly. "I moved on. Naruto moved on. But we never, _ever_ gave up on you, Sasuke. Not even when we fought you years ago. We never abandoned you, even if you abandoned yourself."

The raven-haired ninja took a step forward. "I... I apologize, Sakura. I can't say I never cared about the both of you... but it's too late. I can't get out of my own Sharingan and that snake bastard owns my body now."

She turned her back on him. "I loved you, you stupid prick."

"I know," he whispered dejectedly, closing on her trembling form and placing is hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. Please, Sakura. Kill me, and kill him too. He doesn't deserve any mercy. Destroy my body and release me from this nightmare."

Sakura shook below his cold fingers. "Please don't ask me that, Sasuke..."

"I have to," he went on with a soft tone. "He wants Naruto now, Sakura. And I can't allow him to take over my friend... my brother. My body is decaying; the only way for him to see is through the Sharingan... I was almost blind when I fought Itachi." The raven-haired man turned her to force her gently to face him. "Sakura. You two are the only ones that can do this... the only ones that care for me enough."

Taking a deep breath, she stared into his rich coal eyes.

"... Okay, Sasuke."

He let out a little, true smile.

-X-

Kakashi's body crashed unto the ground.

Neji bounced forward, intent on having an opening between Kabuto's chakra scalpels in order to close a major tenketsu point. He didn't make it; however the gray-haired medic retreated from his position, avoiding his Kaiten Spin.

"Kakashi-san!" he called. "Are you okay?"

"...Aa," the Copy Nin's voice sounded strained. Using his Byakugan, he noted that the muscles on the right leg and left arm were severed, evidencing their opponent's handiwork. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's battling on her own," the silver-eyed ANBU said with a feral smile that only his adversary saw. "Don't worry about her, she will be victorious."

"Well, well... the Hyuuga prodigy comes to the rescue," Kabuto said maliciously, sweeping a glance at the crumpled area. Sasuke was still holding his own against Naruto, all the while laughing at him. Suigetsu had effectively nullified Yamato's Mokuton techniques with his Suiton tricks, but Sai had bounced forward to get a chance at him. And Sakura was avoiding Karin's chakra claws, although her attire sported several gashes. "I wonder how much you gain by taking us down. I take there are some interests playing up here."

"Look at yourself," Neji sneered contemptuously. "Not only have you become less than a human, but a monster."

"A monster, you say?" Kabuto laughed out loud. "This is just a bonus I gained by my loyalty to Orochimaru-sama. Nothing more," a purple energy started to pour from his hand, turning his chakra scalpels dark, "nothing less!"

Cursing under his breath, the Hyuuga ANBU recognized the energy as the poison that paralyzed his body on that past mission and braced himself to face it.

-X-

"You have to go now."

"I know... but I don't know how to get out of here," Sakura said, finally allowing herself to take a look around the prison cell. The walls melted under her gaze, showing a well-known scenery: the Ninja Academy. They were standing near the swing under the tree that grew next to the building.

"The Sharingan consumes a lot of energy," Sasuke explained with a shrug. "Even if Orochimaru is watching, he does not fully comprehend the complexity of this doujutsu. He merely throws the Tsukiyomi at his opponent and that's all. But there's more to this, Sakura," he pointed at the tree. "This tree is familiar to anyone from Konoha, but that," he lifted his arm to the Hokage Monument, "is even more acknowledged."

"Shishou's face should be there!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. "Even the Fourth's face isn't there!"

"This world is made with Orochimaru's memories, which aren't that many anyway," Sasuke nodded in agreement. "He takes in the little details, but he always missed the big picture. We can use that as our advantage," he explained, seeing Sakura's face drawn in concentration, "by turning something of his against him."

Sakura gasped, suddenly understanding what Sasuke was implying. To the Uchiha's surprise, her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I think we're in for a wild ride," she growled, shooting down the street. Slipping on a smirk, Sasuke followed her.

Once of twice in his life he had thought that she was insane, but now Sasuke was absolutely sure of it.

Next to Sakura was _another_ Sakura, dressed in the same attire but her eyes were different, wilder and feral.

"I figured you were around," one of them said. The other nodded, grinning madly. "Do you think we can take it down?"

"We can't," the wild-looking Sakura said with a husky whisper. "But you can. Remember what you told Neji and what he told _you_."

The gentle pink-haired medic smiled fondly, as the other Sakura faded away with a fervent wave and a bizarre grin.

"What..." the raven-haired man started, but the female shook her head.

"Come on, Sasuke," she urged him. "That was my inner personality, the one I created when I was just a shy, little girl... until now, she had always been the wild card, but now she became an important part of me," she finished as they reached the main plaza, the Hokage Monument just looming above their heads. "She made me remember something Neji had said about me," Sakura continued, as she started to flex her fingers, clenching her fists repeatedly. "He said I was capable of taking down the Hokage Monument if I wanted."

Sasuke stared at her, showing his confusion. Her smile grew into a vicious grin.

"That's what I want now," she completed, her fist balled and poised. "It shouldn't be hard... but if that doesn't work, I have another trick on my back."

"Are you sure?" he asked, dumbfounded. "How can you take a mountain down, Sakura? That's impossible, even for me."

"You studied under the wrong Sannin, Sasuke," she snorted at her own sarcasm. "Regarding strength and power... my shishou is the best!"

Her shout reverberated on the deserted plaza, as she started to run towards the towering massive form, fist raised for the incoming impact.

The roar of the crumbling stone snapped her mind out of the genjutsu, finding herself held by Sasuke's arms as he taunted her enraged friends.

Sakura's knee flew up on its own accord.

-X-

Gaara back-flipped from the upcoming fist, which threatened to break his face.

"What are you expecting, pip-squeak?!" the orange-haired, tall ninja yelled, a psychotic grin on his features. "Fight back! How long are you going to remain avoiding me? And you call yourself the Kazekage?!"

"No," the redhead male answered, raising his hands, his palms upwards. "I call myself Gaara, not the Kazekage. Sabaku Kyuu."

The sand swirled below Juugo's feet, trapping him in a coffin.

"Bastard! I'll kill you! Let me go and I'll kill you!"

"Your life has been a misery because of that fucked up snake," Gaara said offhandedly, as if he was holding the noticeably bigger man without effort with his sand, but the sweat that rolled off his temples said otherwise. "Kimimaro understood how stupid he had been until it was too late."

_Wrong move_, he reflected later as he saw how the black marks on Juugo's face melted into his skin, darkening it and shifting his shape into a winged horror.

"You were the one that killed him! I'll fucking kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

-X-

Naruto let out a growl deep in his throat as the katana blade swiped over his head. Sasuke's smile never faltered as he kept bouncing back the myriad of Kage Bunshins the blond had sent to distract him, while he prepared another battle tactic.

When regarding Sasuke, Naruto was an expert in strategy. He knew all the taints to make his raven-haired friend snap like a ninja wire. But some of the arguments were useless now, seeing as Itachi was dead and Orochimaru too. Kabuto was fighting Kakashi – which was okay, because Naruto trusted the Copy Ninja to bring that bastard down.

What he didn't expect was that Sasuke's mocking grin unnerved him. It never did before.

"What's the matter, Kyuubi vessel?" the Uchiha's usually smooth and cold voice came out raspy and full of spite. "Can't hold your stance? Are you worried for your little friends? How stupid of you to fight me while being so distracted!"

Naruto flipped backwards, pulling out the third tail. "You know what, Sasuke? I'm sick and tired of your stupid remarks!" he yelled while he threw two kunai with explosive tags at the raven-haired man. The ensuing explosion covered part of the area.

"How pitiful can a pathetic excuse for a ninja be?" the Uchiha sneered, sliding his fingers along the length of his katana. "Are you down there, Naruto-kun?"

Without warning, an electric flare was driven down the metallic blade as the tip was plunged down on a seeming rotten log. Naruto cried out in surprise, releasing the jutsu as the shock felt by another of his Bunshins was transferred into his own body.

"Stupid Sharingan," he cursed as he made another set of clones. "I can't keep up with him with this level – and if I pull another one I'll lose it."

-X-

Hinata did her best with her Hakke Sho as she repelled every enemy from the position where Neji was aiding the pink-haired medic. But soon enough they parted ways, she rushed to intervene on Sasuke's and Naruto's fight and Neji flew to his cousin's aid.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as he ran his sword on one of his opponents. Hinata nodded, a secretive smile playing on her lips as she ducked a stray kunai and shot a line of her chakra at the inopportune shinobi.

"Is she alright?" she questioned as she delivered a kick on another nameless body.

"She's fine, her chakra patterns returned to normal, and her seal seems to be holding up."

"So you knew about her mark, Neji-niisan," she replied conversationally as both Hyuuga leapt into the air to avoid a barrage of shurikens. "It's something else, isn't it?"

The ANBU Captain seemed surprised, but after a Kaiten Spin that effectively nullified their opponents, he could address his cousin properly. "How on earth did you know that?"

Hinata merely pointed at her eyes, a little blush on her face. "It was rather hard to make out the strange gathering of energy she had, but at the mission briefing I could compare her chakra assembly with Tsunade-sama's. They're pretty much the same."

"The blessing of the Byakugan," Neji observed with a proud smirk. "Tell me what else do you see, my esteemed cousin."

"I see a pretty Hyuuga boy with emerald eyes," she teased briefly, making him snort. "She got intercepted by the redheaded girl."

"I'm not worried about her, Hinata. She's a _kyousha_."

-X-

A sharp pain went through Sakura's body as she met the hard ground. Turning swiftly on her back, she launched herself to one side as the red-haired woman tried to slash her with long, pointed chakra claws.

"You just had to go and try to spoil Sasuke-kun's fun, didn't you?" the glasses-wearing kunoichi remarked sarcastically. "I'm impressed though, you broke out of the genjutsu. You must be quite adept at making them."

"Believe me, I live through them," the female medic snapped, releasing a trickle of chakra from her seal and smashing the back of her fist to the ground, raising a curtain of dirt and dust that shot towards the surprised Hebi female, who barely avoided it.

Standing on her hands and flipping backwards, Sakura's boot-clad feet touched the ground again. Hiding a hand behind her back, she showed a gloved fist defiantly to the other female.

"I don't want to hurt you. Let me pass."

"And getting you nearer to Sasuke-kun? Feh, as if!"

"You can have him with a fucking pretty red bow on his neck if you want!" the pink-haired medic snarled, ducking the flying kunai that other enemy nins threw at her again. It almost broke her concentration, but she stopped at the dragon seal before relaxing her hidden fingers relaxed in reflex.

"Thank you for the present but I already have him!" the other yelled as she dug her claws into the moved soil. A big, red skinned snake shot up from the ground between Sakura's feet, digging its fangs onto her thigh.

She hissed with pain, starting the emergency procedure against poisoning on her own system. Repelling the snake with a chakra-enhanced kick, she stretched her leg, showing the four-pointed mark that started to fade, without even getting the usual bruise made by the poison injection.

"Fuck Sasuke if that's what you want, you dimwitted fangirl!" Sakura ran for it, avoiding the red snakes with relative ease as she showed the frozen dragon half hand-seal as she went.

Karin's red eyes went wide as the fingers of Sakura's both hands encountered each other, completing the dragon seal and shifting into the boar seal.

"There is nothing you can place in my way to stop me! Bringer of Darkness no Jutsu!"

The redhead's senses started to dull, as a roundhouse kick sent her flying directly into the raven-haired Uchiha that was posing his katana blade against Naruto's neck.

_How convenient_, Inner Sakura cheered.

-XXX-

Hi there! I'm not dead and soon you will she the finale for this epic battle. Kudos for Gaara's sand, which apparently has the properties of the magic bag of Felix the Cat. xD  
And as always, much love to Celtic Oak for her awesome beta work! Love ya, sistar!


	12. Refracting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own another plotbunny for another story, haha!

**Chapter 1****2: Refracting**

-X-

_Re·frac·tion_

–_noun_

_1. Physics. the change of direction of a ray of light, sound, heat, or the like, in passing obliquely from one medium into another in which its wave velocity is different._

-X-

Naruto breathed in much needed oxygen as his pink-haired sister went to stand before him in a protective manner.

"Sakura-chan," he choked. She nodded her head to let him know she was listening.

"Naruto, that is not Sasuke."

"...What?"

-X-

Gaara was an intelligent man. That was why he had to come to terms with the fact that this enemy was dangerous. Even more than that Akatsuki blond he fought once.

Tuning down his ears to avoid Juugo's mad screaming for blood, the red-haired Kazekage displayed a great deal of evading maneuvers, jumping and ducking at the exact time to see the tall Hebi member's fist or foot flying by him.

Gaara had a hunch about this fight.

-X-

Sakura's eyes went wide when he heard Sai's pained scream. A harsh shiver went down her spine when she couldn't feel his presence in the area.

"By Kami..." she whispered, hearing Naruto scrambling to his feet. His red chakra was scorching hot, but she did not care.

"What do you mean he isn't Sasuke?" he asked without preamble.

"Look underneath the underneath, Naruto," she merely responded, with a hollow tone. This prompted the blond ninja to watch the changes that were happening to his former best friend closely. Hands that posed as pointed wings, hair that grew in a grizzly style, face that darkened until the only color that was seen was the Sharingan red.

Sasuke's curse seal was in full view for everyone.

Naruto absently heard the audible gasp from Kakashi and the others, who didn't know about this abhorrence that the last Uchiha had brought upon himself. He wanted to close his eyes to the situation, but he knew he could not. He had to release--

"Sakura," he whispered with widened orange eyes, detailing a mad, golden glint on Sasuke's orbs. "Where is he?"

"Far inside him, Naruto... the only way to free him is... bringing him down."

"Stupid, selfish bastard!" Naruto snarled in pain and rage, understanding what she was implying. "I can't believe it!"

A gloved hand slid into his field of vision, stopping him, despite how burning the Kyuubi's cloak was for its marbled skin. Her eyes showed nothing but pain and determination.

"We need to do this, Naruto..." Sakura murmured, not paying attention to a tear that trailed down her cheek. "This is his last request."

The red energy fluctuated for a moment, then a nod of his head. "Tell me what to do."

"Beat his ass."

Both Konoha ninja split with a jump, one diving for the dark, winged monster and the other for the red-haired woman who was already making some seals.

-X-

Zabuza's former broadsword swung back and forward.

For the scrawny form that Suigetsu had, it was pretty amazing for the dark-haired former ROOT to see how easily his enemy handled that enormous weapon.

Sporting deep gashes but not even thinking what he was doing –so deep ingrained his ninpou was within his brain–, his hand holding the brush danced over the scroll, bringing three tigers forward. The beasts went immediately for his enemy, but the broad blade whistled again, slashing the felines and dripping black ink onto the ground.

"Aw, come on," the former Mist ninja said with fake disappointment in his tone. "Is that all you can do? This is getting rather boring. I want to trade places with Juugo now."

Sai did not answer, for a gigantic hawk sprang free from its parchment prison, taking him soaring towards the sky. Processing his enemy's earlier motions with the sword, Sai understood that he had to part him from the blade in order to defeat him. Better said than done, he concluded as he dived down, allowing Yamato to leap up unto the bird.

"I'll need your Mokuton to deliver the final blow," he explained succinctly. "I'll go with my hawk and divert his attention."

"That might be suicide, Sai," the brown-haired man reasoned. "His Suiton is impeccable. Your inked animals are not going to hold for long."

"I'm not made of ink, Yamato-taichou," he countered easily, surveying the battles that raged in the area. "I'll come up with something."

"I trust you, Shisei Sai," Tenzou nodded with a warm smile, as he dropped from the bird and landed smoothly on a tree branch, clasping his hands in the familiar wood-summoning position.

"Thank you."

Plunging down in a dash of breakneck speed, Sai unsheathed his short ninjatô, while scribbling another creature on his scroll. The snake unrolled from the masterful drawing and coiled around his own body, as the hawk's beak aimed for Suigetsu. The water-made shinobi made a show of mock-yawning before bringing the broadsword down on the hawk's neck.

Jumping above the pale man's head, Sai parried the blow with his own blade, as the inked snake shot forward his opponent and tried to restrain him within its grip. Sai's eyes went wide when the creature began to melt due to the moistness that made Suigetsu's skin shine.

"I told you, this is getting fucking boring," he said, gripping the sword's hilt once more and raising it savagely towards Sai's front. The blow sent him sailing backwards.

Suddenly, a sharp-pointed tree branch struck forward, nailing the silver-skinned man to a wooden wall that rose behind him. For once, his body didn't splash with water. The branch had hit a major point in his neck, drawing first blood in this particular battle.

"...Fuck," Suigetsu gurgled, eyes searching frantically for a spark of red and purple, until he took in the image of a certain pink-haired woman with green-glowing hands striking at her adversary.

He did not see a short ninjatô driving towards his neck in a slashing motion.

Evading surely wasn't his forte, Gaara recalled absently as Juugo managed to send him sailing towards a group of trees and smashing him. The man had strength compared to the Hokage's, he had to admit to himself as he finally decided that it was time to act out his strategy.

"Finally," he said sternly to a raging orange-haired maniac. "Do you want to know how he died? He pushed his limits for Orochimaru, but to what cause if he just didn't care about his illness. He wasted his life for nothing."

For a moment, nothing was heard but a pained scream from another battle.

"YOU'RE LYING, FUCKER!" Juugo bellowed. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Is it now?" the Kazekage asked coldly. "I wasn't the only one that watched him die for the sake of a man that left him for dead. He died regretting his association to the likes of that snake bastard. He died cursing his good heart."

The broken gourd was more than enough distraction for the cursed man, as it hit him in the face forcefully, shattering. The gourd shards soon melted into sand, effectively trapping the winged ninja. Gaara walked to him, jade eyes unwavering as trembling brown orbs snapped from side to side nervously.

"I can only hope that he is resting now," he murmured. "Away from his illness, away from the likes of him."

Juugo's eyes followed the finger that pointed at another winged form.

Like a child without his mother, the tall man started to cry, snapping his haunted spirit beyond repair.

"This is awful! I need to leave this place! This world! This has been nothing but painful! I HATE PAIN! I HATE HURTING PEOPLE!"

"I know. What are you going to do, Juugo?" the red-head's gentle tone startled him. "Maybe there is hope for you. Maybe you can overcome this curse."

Gaara's orbs froze in shock when the man scrambled for one of the kunai that littered the floor, among the bodies of the Sound nins and drove it into his own heart.

The Kazekage's brow creased in pity, as Temari landed next to him. He knew he was battered; his auburn clothes tattered and bloodied.

But when she asked him if he was okay, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

-X-

Neji's peripheral vision caught the moment behind his back when the Uchiha transformed into a winged creature and later on how the Kazekage witnessed the other monster committing seppuku.

This managed to distract him for a moment, opportunity that Kabuto took to drag his hands on his shoulder, the very same shoulder that sported the scar from his battle against that another Sound freak of nature Kidoumaru.

Hissing in pain, his hand shot forward, tapping two tenketsu closed near the elbows of said offending hands. Mentally counting his hits and cursing inwardly, Neji realized he was running out of time.

One of his hands was useless; that he knew perfectly from that fight a few days ago, when Sakura performed that very same technique on him. Gritting his teeth, he stood again to face the wicked medic-nin.

"And here I thought you'd had enough, Hyuuga-kun," he said offhandedly. "The chakra will render your body immobile and you'll stop being such a pain."

A sudden idea struck the silver-eyed ANBU Captain and he didn't waste any time in performing it. His three hundred and fifty degree range of vision noted when Sasuke's katana drove into a disguised Kawarimi, discovering one of Naruto's shadow clones.

Maybe he wasn't as skilled as his pink-haired lover in chakra control, but surely he could do this.

Blocking a twisted looking kunai and slashing it out of Kabuto's hand with his right hand, he drove it towards the male medic, taking him by surprise by leaping on him and pinning him to the ground on his stomach. Pale blue chakra descended along the blade into Kabuto's system, only enough to scramble his control.

Neji's palm struck down, starting the _Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho_ with the special hundred-and-sixty-four blows.

Kabuto's shriek of rage was cut short when he pulled his ninjatô, plunging it on the medic's golden eye.

"There is a price to pay for everything you gain."

Those were Neji's soft, harsh words, as he assessed his final handiwork. If his Byakugan hadn't noticed the nervous tic of that golden, alien eye, he would've been the defeated one.

Finally, doing what he wanted to do since this whole mad scenario started, he directed his silvery gaze towards one pink-haired woman that was in that very moment running towards the dark figure formerly known as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura! _Nigero_!" Kakashi's anxious voice rang clearly in the silence before a million chirps coming from her opponent's blazing hand encountered her chest.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted, as Naruto leapt forward with a howl of impending rage.

-X-

"You sure are a frigid bitch, aren't you?" Karin sneered, pushing back her glasses disdainfully. "That illusion was mild compared to others."

"I certainly underestimated you," Sakura shot back sarcastically, lifting a brow. "It won't happen again."

Karin's red snakes were everywhere, she noted. Good thing that she had no qualms to smash those things to pieces. She'd hated snakes since the day she witnessed Orochimaru biting Sasuke's neck in the Forest of Death.

Stomping her foot down enthusiastically, she cracked up the earthy ground and made Karin loose her balance. Dashing towards her, the pink-haired medic intertwined her fingers, molding her favored fighting style: her mentors'.

Shizune had a great deal of cool things to teach her and she shared the knowledge with gusto, for she knew that Sakura was the right person to master those secret techniques. The Senbon Rainwas one of those special gifts. As she developed the jutsu, Karin ran to her, claws ready to strike.

"I'm going to tear that pretty face of yours!" the redheaded female snarled, slashing through Sakura's face, only to poof away. Karin growled loudly when she realized that she'd gone against a shadow clone and whirled around, expecting to see her opponent behind her.

The pink-haired kunoichi smirked wickedly as she sailed down on the unsuspecting spectacled woman, all but whispering the name of the jutsu.

"_Fukumikuchi Hari_," she said, and metallic needles started to fall with deadly accuracy.

Karin got hit several times, but that didn't deter her from her hussy fit. "Bitch!" she hissed, calling out a chakra whip that Sakura barely avoided by ducking out of its way. "BITCH!" she raged, aiming true and striking the emerald-eyed woman viciously.

"Who's the bitch that crawls under that monster's feet?" she snarled back, retaliating by grabbing the chakra-made whip and yanking her adversary to her, only to send her back sailing with an energy-packed punch on the face that shattered her glasses.

"How dare y--" Karin spat a mouthful of blood as she tried to get all the glass shards off her face. "How dare you to bad-mouth Sasuke-kun?!"

"Well, I believe I have the right to do so because I have more history with him," she sneered furiously but ironically. "But as much as you want to believe it, you're not banging Sasuke, you dimwitted redheaded moron. That is _not_ Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ha! You jest!" the other cackled without mirth. "That hair dye surely fried your brain, girl."

"Unlike you, I have better things to do than spend hours in front of the mirror, pining for an absent man who doesn't reciprocate," Sakura began making seals again, but was interrupted when Karin ran to her, both claws elongated enough to make anyone gasp. The pink-haired woman lowered her arms and closed her eyes, faking a sorrowful expression.

"So you realize he never wanted you?" the red-haired kunoichi cheered recklessly, only to have her chakra-laden nails stopped by a sudden wave of energy, as Sakura deflected the force of the blow and channeled it back to her in a roundhouse kick that made her opponent land near Sasuke.

"Oh, I know he never wanted me," she said out loud, walking up next to a red-charged Naruto. "But honestly? Who would want someone that is not... there," she finished, pointing to the winged horror that was the last Uchiha. "Someone who went for a broken man because he didn't have the balls to defeat his first target, Sasuke's older brother?"

"You talk pretty words, Sakura-chan," Sasuke's raspy voice all but sneered. "Is this how you repay Sasuke-kun for all the troubles he went through to protect you and that monster at your side?"

"Monster?" Sakura snorted unladylike, adjusting her gloves. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, Orochimaru? You surely are a sight to behold! I deeply regret not having a Byakugan to see you more closely."

What happened next was kind of unexpected. Karin leapt to her feet screeching, trying to pierce Sasuke's former body in a fit of rage, but his hand shot to her neck, crushing it while forcing her to look at his eyes. The redhead's resulting scream was heard by the rest of the Allies, except one who was still concentrated on his own fight.

"I've had enough of your self-righteous speeches, mini-Tsunade. I wonder if you have hemophobia as well?" Orochimaru asked in a displeased tone, waving a dismissive hand. "Nonetheless, me being in this body was something that was bound to be. The Sharingan and my curse... truly, these are the most powerful weapon a mortal can wield."

"You are out of line, Orochimaru!" Naruto growled loudly. "How dare you to take my brother's body, you sick monster?"

"Again with that term!" the snake Sannin exclaimed with a laugh, flicking the Sharingan to his normal golden eyes back and forth. "I have taught Sasuke-kun many ways to kill a person. Flesh that burns and rots, bones that break and shatter... but to break a man's spirit is when you truly destroy him!"

Naruto went at him, his tails swinging wildly, while Sakura leapt high in the air to launch another barrage of senbons at the winged man.

Suddenly, Orochimaru bent his head, seemly distracted from the impending opponents.

"Stay out of my head!" he roared, clutching said part of his body. Naruto swung one of his tails at his feet, knocking him to the dirt violently.

"It's not _your_ head, snake bastard!" he snarled, slashing at the prone body and scorching his skin at the contact with the Kyuubi cloak. "Get out of Sasuke's body! Get out!"

Orochimaru's Sharingan unfocused momentarily, as he gritted his teeth in anger. "You are still just a mortal, every bit as weak as the day you begged me to give you power!"

Naruto leaned back, confused. Sakura approached, hands glowing green. "Put down the cloak, Naruto."

He obeyed numbly, as they watched the Legendary Sannin writhing on the ground. Sakura healed Naruto's injuries, a hard frown upon her features.

"Sasuke is fighting him," she murmured. "But his soul won't come out. It won't, Naruto."

The blond closed his eyes, hurt written all over his face. "So..."

"I can--" Sakura started, her heart breaking at the sight of her brother in pain.

"No," he replied immediately, cutting her off. "I will."

The Uchiha's eyes flicked gold, red and black now. Sakura's hands changed their glow from warm green to hard, pale blue. Leaning over, she severed the muscles of his legs. Sasuke's body snarled in pain, as purple chakra started to gather in his hand.

Soon, birds started to chirp loudly. Naruto avoided the glow easily, but Sakura stood, stunned. _How the hell can he stand?_ Inner Sakura questioned, horrified.

"Monster..." she whispered, letting the kunai she was gripping fall from her relaxed hands.

"You have no idea what a true monster is! Your final lesson is at hand!" Orochimaru roared, eyes blazing malevolent gold.

Sakura vaguely heard Kakashi's warning to run, to escape; but she was having none of it. Praying to Kami, she started to gather all the chakra she could into her chest, hoping to repeat the same action she did with Karin but at a bigger scale.

_Chakra_, she mused as she watched the Chidori shining with a purplish light, _was a life energy, but everyone used it to kill_ _each other_. 'I want to change that', she decided, recalling Neji's defensive techniques.

The Chidori hit her chest and everything went silent. Only Naruto's raging howl and the loud whoosh of his Rasengan combined with the blow that was channeled from Sakura's enhanced fist did the trick.

Sasuke's body went down with a sick sound.

-X-

The pink-haired medic suddenly found herself in a pair of strong arms, while a deep voice kept calling her name. Groaning softly, she opened her eyes to encounter another set of anxious silver-colored orbs.

She smiled wanly when she felt the familiar trickle of chakra from her back flow into his hand.

"Sakura," he murmured, leaning his face to hers. "You worried me for a moment."

"Gomen," she breathed, as he leaned her forward to a sitting position, while she took in the sight in front of her. Naruto held Sasuke's body, as he cried silently. Wincing, she crawled from Neji's arms to her teammate and the fallen Uchiha, her face grim and full of sorrow.

"Sakura, Naruto," the raven-haired man whispered. Looking at him, she noticed that his eyes had gone back to their normal midnight black. "Thank you."

"You bastard!" the blond Hokage-to-be snapped angrily among his tears. "What are we going to do without you?! We spent so much time trying to save you!"

"I'm... beyond saving," he answered with a little smirk on his pale face. He was bleeding heavily.

"Sakura," Naruto's azure frantic eyes went to hers. "Heal him, please," he requested. "We can still bring you back, Sasuke-teme. We can still go back to how we were!"

She bit her lip as she dropped next to Sasuke.

"Don't you dare, dobe," he breathed, coughing up a mouthful of blood. "My time is up and you know it. Let me go, Sakura, Naruto. Please."

Naruto gasped at the Uchiha's plea. He had never heard him saying that magical word before.

"I need to go," Sasuke continued, feeling for Naruto's hand that clasped a kunai. "I don't know if he's gone."

"I can't, Sasuke," the blond said, shaking his head. "I can't do this to you."

Sakura stared at Naruto's and Sasuke's bloodied hands on the kunai and placed hers on them.

"I can't, either," she said with her eyes burning but full with hard resolve. "But maybe the three of us..."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled gratefully, looking at her shining emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I know," she said, squeezing their joined hands. "I'm sorry, too."

"I hope he makes you happy, or I'll haunt his ass until he dies."

She smiled. "Baka."

"Aa," he accepted. "Naruto, Uchiha do not weep."

"I'm not an Uchiha!"

"Yes... you are."

The kunai plunged down, among Sakura's desperate wail and Naruto's cry of grief.

-X-

Going back to Konoha was not an easy matter.

After Sasuke's half death half suicide, Sakura and Naruto were in for another painful loss. Sai had fallen battling Suigetsu, but he managed to defeat him before bleeding to death, as a sad Yamato had relayed.

Sakura hid her face in her hands, washing her grief and Sai's calm face with her tears, while Naruto pounded the ground in a fit of frustration.

The victory was a bitter one, for those who had emotional ties with the fallen ones.

Naruto took it upon himself to carry Sasuke's body, while Yamato carried Sai's. Sakura was exhausted due to chakra overuse, but refused Kakashi's offer to give her a piggyback ride. The camp was silent, except for Naruto's mumbled curses and Hinata's sad sighs.

"This was bound to be," Sakura whispered, watching the fire that engulfed the battle site, consuming the corpses of team Hebi and the Sound shinobi. "After years of suffering, years of endless nightmares, it finally came to an end. Death was his escape from madness."

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" Naruto snarled at her, surprising the rest of the team. "He should be coming back alive!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Gaara who spoke. "Being released from darkness is more valuable than being granted a life devoid of rest."

Naruto fell silent and walked away.

Neji motioned Hinata to follow him, as he sat next to the pink-haired woman. Dried, hollowed eyes stared back at him when he offered his hand without a word.

Their connection told her how much he wanted to comfort her, and she panicked. Offering him a little, nervous smile, she rose and went to her sleeping bag.

Watching her retreating back, his thin brows knitted together in concern.

-X-

Everyone was admitted into the hospital for general check-ups. Sakura had collapsed due to exhaustion, but Neji had caught her smoothly before she started to fall.

True, her fear surprised him the previous night. Watching Sasuke die and how Sakura seemed to grieve for him took his feeling of jealousy down. Seeing a comrade's passing was not an easy sight, for even Hinata had cried bitter tears at witnessing Team Seven's misery.

Sakura retreated into a silent behavior, not talking to anyone, not even Kakashi when he offered to ease her worries with a gentle tone. This troubled the Hyuuga ANBU Captain more that he was willing to let on, for he felt how deep her distress and sorrow was.

The news of Sasuke's demise spread throughout the village like a fire in the middle of a dry forest. Everyone wanted to say something to Naruto and Sakura, but they drove them away. Only the Godaime Hokage knew how painful this situation was for them, hoping they could cope with the loss soon enough.

Gaara had gone back to Sunagakure with his sister when they'd reached a crossroad. The red-haired Kazekage had whispered some words to the blond ninja, who nodded numbly before shaking his proffered hand.

Behind them, a certain pink-haired medic didn't pay attention.

Two days after their return, someone told Tsunade about the sudden acceptance that the Hyuuga Clan had taken regarding Naruto as a formal suitor for their Heiress. She smiled wistfully, nodding at her informant.

"What about Sakura?" she had asked.

"She hasn't come out from her apartment yet," Kotetsu reported, lowering his voice. "Only Yamanaka Ino and Naruto have been allowed entry. However, Hyuuga Neji has been spotted surveying her apartment."

Tsunade furrowed her brows. "But I revoked the Hyuuga's protection order on her."

Kotetsu nodded. "According to Hinata-san, he is to be left alone, for his interest in Sakura's wellbeing is entirely personal."

Tsunade understood clearly. "Withdraw the surveillance on Sakura's apartment. She is going to be alright."

-X-

Sakura knew he was outside, watching at her window from the street.

But for the life of her, she just didn't know why she'd backpedaled so suddenly at his open display of concern. True, they indeed had a certain liaison that was better more satisfactory. His intense eyes and his muted support when she needed it the most were blessings for her scarred heart.

But remembering Sasuke's words made her realize how wrong she had been. The Uchiha had turned on a hundred-watt lamp on some hidden feelings she was desperately trying to squash under all her thoughts of independence and assertive teachings.

Sakura wasn't sure of his true intentions. He had been nothing but a gentleman with her; even in the heat of passion Neji had placed her pleasure before his own. He had listened to her stories attentively, and tried to rebuke some of her sayings with a good-natured banter that kept her brain working. He never wronged her, nor did he try to belittle her, not even a single time, not even in anger. He seemed to respect her greatly.

Why, then, was she so scared to come to terms with these feelings she didn't want to analyze just because of sheer cowardice?

_Shut up_, she whined at her mental roommate when she called her a coward. Burying herself in her couch cushions, she tried to think about the scroll that Naruto had given her, but when he said it was from Sasuke, she merely placed it on the coffee table, not even looking at it twice.

But now her eyes seemed to stray at the neatly wrapped piece of rolled parchment. Sighing heavily, she sat up and grabbed it, unrolling it.

Her eyes widened with every word.

Then, she started to cry.

-X-

Neji sighed heavily. His vigil on Sakura's apartment took a toll on his nerves as he perceived her feelings quite clearly. She was in turmoil, but he didn't dare try reassuring her through their connection by fear of her clamming up shut again.

Hinata had entered his room that morning, telling him a story about the legal matters of the now completely deceased Uchiha Clan. By having new heirs –even if they weren't related by blood–, the Clan Council had to acknowledge the former members of Team Seven as the legitimate owners of what had been rampaged –to put it bluntly– by some villagers and even members of his own Clan.

He let out a darkly amused snort at the thought of his uptight relative Hyuuga Hideki having to refund his very own political nemesis to make them up for the newly approved Law of Heritage.

"What's so funny?" a female voice asked, startling him. Wide white-snow eyes met shy emerald ones, and he suddenly felt better.

She had finally come out of her shell.

"Hideki, he is quite hilarious," he explained softly. Her little smile told him she had understood the karmic sarcasm that now turned the tables and placed the old manipulative Hyuuga Councilman into little but certainly strong, feminine hands.

"Neji... I..." she hesitated. Feeling her sudden fright, he nodded, offering her a tiny smile.

"Allow me to invite you for tea," he murmured, trying to convey his sudden urge to encase her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Her abrupt blush told him she had picked up his feelings quite accurately through her connection. He sighed uncomfortably.

"Tea might be a suitable option, yes," she whispered, taking in how his tall and lean form seemed so ridiculously out of place sitting on the front stairs of her apartment building. "Let me get my coat."

And so they walked side by side to the nearest tea shop, the uncomfortable silence melting into a complete companionable one; his tall figure seemed to tower over her, but he seemed to radiate calmness upon her, making her feel safe at his side.

Their tea session was actually quite relaxing, as he had concluded when he walked her home. Their conversation was mostly concerning the news about the Uchiha properties and how bad Hideki had taken Uchiha Sasuke's last will coming out to the light from one of the most renowned legal advisors of the village. Standing in those same steps he had sat a while ago, his eyes sought hers as the day disappeared completely from the sky, lanterns providing the usual light for the streets of Konohagakure no Sato.

"So..." she trailed off with a soft smile. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"I'm afraid I can't," he replied with a dejected frown. "I have a mission tomorrow with my former team."

Her eyes blinked, pupils suddenly shrinking in surprise and a hint of fear – fear for his wellbeing.

"Oh... and where you'll go?"

"Lee has been entrusted to carry a message for the Kazekage," he explained, stating the rank of this particular task with his words. "Gai said it was a good opportunity to catch up with our lives since the mission to Sound. And I have to remark that I did not think that was as funny as he alleged, but Lee and Tenten insisted on having my company."

Her smile was more than relieved. "It's good, then... I bet three to one that Lee-san doesn't know he is carrying an invitation for the upcoming appointment of Naruto as Rokudaime Hokage."

"You know, it is not wise to bet against a Hyuuga, as you might know by now," he shot back with an amused smirk.

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you very much," she replied with ease, crinkling her eyes when her smile widened. "But I think Lee-san doesn't know about this or he would have yelled it throughout the village by sunset."

He chuckled, stopping momentarily to activate his Byakugan and deactivate it to lift an eyebrow. "Point taken, but you see... I think you just lost spectacularly, again."

True to his words, Lee rushed by her building, screaming something about how the blond ninja was the owner of a thousand springs of youth. Sakura bent over laughing at the hilarious imagery, as Lee promptly was decked by the very same Hokage-to-be, who appeared out of nowhere to subdue the loud green-clad shinobi.

"Konoha will never be the same when that idiot dons the red robes," Neji commented, as they saw Naruto waving at them before throwing Lee unto his back like a sack of potatoes and walking away with a smug whistle.

"Yeah, I agree... his journey begins here."

The silver-eyed ANBU Captain grunted, as he turned back to watch her. Her smile faltered a little when she encountered those intense, silvery orbs fixed on hers.

"Sakura," he murmured, seeing her blushing at how smooth her name sounded in his deep voice. "I cannot ask you to wait for me... but I would be most pleased if you do."

There it was, her panic started to rise again. Without missing a beat, he leaned in, brushing her lips with his.

"I also would be most pleased if you trusted me," he continued, letting his feelings do the talk as he poured part of them through their sealed connection. "My best guess is that we can carry on a better relationship if we learn to listen and see each other."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, face full with emotion.

"I know that I wouldn't be saying this at such short notice of your grieving period, but I found that I just could wait no more. Especially if I will be gone tomorrow."

"Hai," she whispered, sliding her hands on his chest. "I'll wait for you... to come back to me. But I'll have you know, I'm not a good person in the mornings."

He smirked mischievously before extending a hand to the apartment door and pushing it open, while his other hand was placed in his favorite place: her seal.

"It seems I will need to see that for myself... but I am certain that a treat of plum jam can do wonders for foul moods, if I recall correctly."

-XxX-

Yosh! It's finally over! –grins proudly– Well, except for a little epilogue that my dearest Celtic Oak requested for this story. It is citrus-flavored I'll have you know, so you tell me if it's okay to post the full version here.

Greetings to everyone, thank you so much for your support to this story and much love to Celtic Oak for her awesome beta work!


	13. Soaring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, kthxbai. I do own a nice made of red hair that makes me feel sexy. xD  
**A/N:** Alright, people, this one is the last one! I hope you've enjoyed the story and the lemon, as promised, has been posted in its entirety, hoho! For those who don't want to read the mature scene, you can skip it over the pagebreak marks. Thank you so much for your support, guys, I've never thought that dreaming the main plot during one drunken night could be so endearing for so many people! XD

-X-

**Epilogue: Soaring**

-X-

_Sakura,_

_The document attached to this letter i__s a copy of my will. I have left everything in order for you, Naruto and Kakashi to do whatever you want with the Uchiha District. I would rather have the three of you living there, but somehow I feel that won't be a wise idea. There is too much hate and darkness within those walls._

_I__ have tried to write the things you wanted to hear for a long time, Sakura. But I cannot even think on how to phrase them. I intended to watch after you and Naruto after I fulfilled my goal, but when I saw you at the Sound base you made me realize something I never did before. You grew up, you got stronger, and you did it for yourselves._

_Any man that lays his eyes on you would __become aware your inner strength. And it is up to you, Sakura, to follow your own path. Do not try to follow mine, because you will only find grief, hate and despair. Do not do that to yourself._

_There__ is something I need you to do for me. There is a hidden room inside the Uchiha Dojo, under the third tatami. Burn everything inside that room. On second thought, burn that entire building down. The curse of my lineage and my Kekkei Genkai will die with me. I will be at peace if you do that._

_I__ am sorry, Sakura. It is all I can say._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

-X-

Emerald eyes lifted from the well-read parchment, noting absently the date of the letter, written after they had encountered the dark-haired man after two and a half years of his defection. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't proclaim eternal love for her, but she felt that underneath those lines, and recalling how he had tried to reassure her in his last moments, Sasuke had indeed cared for her as much as he cared for Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke had cared for them as his family.

Sighing deeply, feeling a bit sad but finally calm, her eyes surveyed her handiwork. Flames that soared towards the sky in a raging fire that enveloped an entire building, as if they were cleansing the sins of a clan that was bent on power and betrayal of their own peers.

The new Law of Heritage granted Team Seven to do whatever they pleased with the deserted property, therefore no one was there to protest or witness how she lowered her hands after she threw the scroll into the fire – the words imprinted in her memory – leaning later into Naruto's embrace. The three of them were watching the end of the nightmare, the end of a powerful line, but also the rebirth of that part of the village. Some blocks down, the Uchiha main house was on fire as well: Naruto's doing.

They had talked about selling the properties and rebuilding part of the District as if to pay homage to their lost friend, but Kakashi came up with a better idea. Therefore, a bunch of Inuzuka and Akimichi clansmen, thanks to Kiba and Chouji, would be making a stellar appearance first thing in the morning to tear the entire Uchiha neighborhood apart. A new training ground would be created, and the darkness of the Uchiha buildings would be forgotten.

"Say, Sakura-chan... do you think he would approve?"

"Hai, Naruto," she responded with a little, fond smile in response to his. "Sasuke would approve."

"The Uchiha Training Grounds," Kakashi mused pensively. "I think it's fitting, seeing how our friends liked to hone their skills to become the best."

The blond and the rosette nodded. It was indeed a good homage.

-X-

Pacing around her living room, the pink-haired medic was about to let out a scream of frustration and make a desperate dash for Sunagakure, only to regain her sanity and the sensation she was missing and craving by now.

Two weeks had passed since Hyuuga Neji had left after kissing her stupid, flooding her senses with his feelings and the utter longing that was raging within his body before disappearing from her clouded sight with a glint in his eyes and a sexy smile, closing her door softly behind him. Safe inside her apartment, she recalled how she had seen how the workings for the new training grounds were going – surprisingly, even Shikamaru had helped – all the remaining members of the Rookie Nine working together to grow and set a field full of trees, flowers and natural traps, perfect for genin training.

But the day after the silver-eyed man left Konoha with his team, she started to feel uneasy. Convinced that it was her sadness about the whole ordeal, she busied herself with her shifts at the hospital and preparing a lot of treats for her friends that were helping with the Uchiha grounds setting.

The feeling was not an unpleasant one, though, only mildly unsettling. _Longing_.

She longed to be enclosed within Neji's arms again. She longed to bicker with him and watch how his eyes seemed to light up with a spark of mischief and cynicism when she shot back some statement about the topic they were arguing about. She longed to feel that onyx-colored mane, burying her fingers between the strands as she kissed him back with all the passion she could muster.

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear it. _Damn hormones and damn Neji!_

A week later, the Uchiha grounds had been opened to the public and all the shinobi clapped to the new Uchiha Heirs for this gift offered to their beloved village. Sakura and Kakashi had been preparing Naruto's induction to the Clan Council, seeing as he took it upon himself to fulfill the Uchiha's place among the Clan Leaders. The first meeting went smoothly until the blond's stomach rumbled indignantly in hunger. This seemed to break the uptight atmosphere, making almost all of the Clan representatives laugh at his expense.

A sheepish smile and two bowls of ramen later, he had admitted to his two friends and his fiancée that maybe being a Clan Elder wasn't that bad.

Sakura had thrown a knowing smirk at Kakashi's crinkled eye. It was only a matter of time before they heard Naruto's frustrated whines about Konoha's economical and political issues and asking for their help once more. _But this was good for him_, she thought. This would make Naruto establish friendships among the Clan Elders.

Smiling absently into her tea cup, Sakura reached for the box that an old Hyuuga female had brought her recently. Freshly made plum jam. She only needed to make some pancakes or maybe buy some crackers to enjoy the sweet flavor that she related now to her absent lover.

Sighing again, she opened the jar and dipped her fingertip in it, coating it with the sugary substance. Bringing the jam to her mouth, she mentally prepared herself to tackle her patients' reports, already classifying the scrolls and folders in her mind. But when she reached for the jar again, it was nowhere to be seen.

Blinking in surprise, she looked around, only to find a tall male sitting on her windowsill, the jam jar in his hand.

Sakura's heart started to beat frantically against her ribcage at the sight.

"Neji..." she whispered.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings," he said by way of greeting. "Someone might surprise you one of these days."

She kept silent for a moment, drinking in his sitting form, freshly showered. She just couldn't believe he was there; stretching his legs like a cat would do before pouncing on its prey.

"I didn't..." she finally began. "I didn't feel you coming..."

"I'm out of chakra," he said lightly. "Tenten and Lee agreed that we needed to return to Konoha as soon as possible, so we raced back here with all our energies."

Sakura had to let out a snort at that statement. She just couldn't see Neji humoring his green-clad teammate on his youthful challenges. But then again, she mused as she felt that sensation of longing disappear with his presence, his voice and his brilliant snowy gaze, it was perfectly believable if he felt the same when he was away from her.

Blushing prettily when she noticed that his eyes were trailing down her body, Sakura tilted her head to a side, shooting him a doubtful look.

"What are you looking at?"

He merely allowed his lips to curve into a sexy little smile. "What do you think?"

Glancing briefly at herself, she realized belatedly that she was wearing her light pink yukata, the very same that showcased her legs in a tantalizing way.

Covering her lap demurely with the scroll she was reading, she sent a mock-glare to her silver-eyed visitor, earning a smile that only grew slightly.

"You are a hentai, Neji," she chastised, but her halfhearted remark fell from her lips when he unfolded himself from the windowsill slowly, showing her his full, tall form as he stood over her, arms crossed over his chest and hair tied up in his usual style.

"And by the feeling of it, you are a hentai as well, my dear," he drawled, amused, as he leaned in on her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I can feel you, remember?"

"That's cheating," she protested weakly, staring back at his glinting snow-colored orbs. "I can't feel _you_."

"On the contrary, Sakura," he replied in a husky whisper. "You are the one that is cheating. I expected you to be in my room when I came back."

"You never told me to do so," she replied easily, placing the scroll on the table and trying to have some space to breathe by leaning back on the sofa a little bit.

"I thought I had implied it," he retorted mildly, his eyes shining with amusement. "What is all this?" he asked, his hand waving at the mountain of scrolls and folders.

"Er... a bunch of my patients' results and reports and stuff—_eek_!"

Her squeak made him grin inwardly when his deft hands took her slim waist and hauled her effortlessly to stand on her feet, close to his body. Standing next to him, he could feel that very sentiment of longing that almost drove him insane while he was in the desert.

Especially when he remembered traveling those very same sandy dunes with the pink-haired medic, watching her from the corner of his eyes as they sighed at the dynamic duo's antics.

His mission to Sunagakure went smoothly, allowing them to see Gaara's little smile when they delivered the message about Naruto's impending formal future appointment as Hokage. All of them were proud of the blond's success. But watching the green in the Kazekage's eyes the Hyuuga ANBU Captain couldn't help but remember the deep emerald orbs that were waiting for him at home.

Therefore, he could no nothing but accept Lee's challenge to race back home, to Gai's and Tenten's surprise.

Sakura's presence made his senses tingle as soon as he set foot on her street. Her seal made him know that she was relaxed, safe, but somewhat disgruntled and anxious.

And he had known the reason of her distress as soon as he leapt to her window and watched her introducing her jam-coated finger into her mouth.

He had to thank Hikari-sama for her good will towards his lover somehow; he pondered absently as his blood started to boil at such tempting sight.

Placing the jam jar back on the low table, his arms went to wrap around her waist, pulling her body to his.

"Tell me, Sakura," he whispered. "How have you been?"

She blushed furiously, while her Inner persona stomped her foot and yelled at the smirking Hyuuga. _This really isn't__the moment to be making polite chitchat, you dumb man!!_

"I... I've been... fine," she stammered. "The Uchiha Training Grounds are already open to the public, and shishou proposed for me to take over the direction of the hospital--"

"I did not ask about that, Sakura," he interrupted her by tracing one finger across her back, making her shiver in anticipation. "I asked about how _you_ have been."

His deep murmur, combined with his touch was nearly driving her to the point of no return.

"I... I have been... expecting you," she breathed, gasping as his face leaned down towards hers, lips almost touching.

"So did you miss me, Haruno?" he asked, feeling his chest rumble under her hands as he spoke. She mentally groaned. A lesser woman would be lying on the floor in a puddle of goo, but there was so much teasing a kunoichi like Sakura could take. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, but she couldn't help but make another ambiguous answer.

"As much as you missed _me_, Hyuuga," she replied, throwing the ball back in his court.

"Then we both are at our wits' end, are we not?" he shot back, closing the distance and claiming her lips in a hard, almost bruising kiss. She moaned loudly, kissing him back with equal force and throwing her arms around his neck. He tasted like plum jam, discovering that he had sneaked the jar from her in order to try some himself.

In that moment, she realized that this was a much better way to eat jam.

It was only when she felt his hands cupping her butt that she broke out gasping for air and tried to get a grip on her overloaded senses. "Neji...! I have work to do!"

"Yes," he growled against her neck, spreading his fingers on her back, reveling in the pleasant sensation that her mark brought to his touch. "We need to work on some issues, you and me. Those reports can be done later."

Hauling her on him and forcing her legs to wrap around his waist, he kept kissing her as he made his way towards her bedroom, feeling her hands slipping under his white haori and evidencing how very eager she was to feel him.

And of course, he was as eager as she was.

* * *

Sitting on her bed with her body straddling his lap, he brought one of his hands to the tie of her garment, pulling it while his other hand was already busy with one of her breasts. She arched under his touch with a moan, her flushed face telling him how much she was enjoying his caresses.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this," he murmured to her chest as he rubbed his cheek on her other breast. She gasped again and let out a breathless laugh, as his hands pulled the fabric off her shoulders from their perch at her back, uncovering her seal.

She let out another moan as his fingertips grazed the design, reconnecting their senses and finally making her feel how much he desired, wanted, craved to be with her.

His hands were everywhere; his mere breath was wreaking havoc on Sakura's skin. His lips never stayed on one place, playing tag with his hands as they covered the bare expanse of the pink-haired kunoichi's chest. Growling his approval at her completely exposed breasts, he snarled against her skin when his fingers found the fabric of her panties covering the skin he was desperate to reach.

"I thought I told you to stop using these at home," he muttered as he licked one pebbled nipple, making the woman in his lap arch and squirm as she moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"You never... ah!... told... oh Kami... told me... unnn... to do so..."

"I'm telling you now," he growled as his fingers slid under the cloth, pulling it aside and rubbed her core, feeling her unconsciously pull on his hair as the pleasure took her by surprise.

He wasn't that impassive either. Wrapping an arm around her form and placing his hand over her shoulder, he pressed her down to his lap, letting her feel how aroused he was because of her. Sakura gasped, one of her hands gripping his shoulder and the other pulling his hair again.

Making a quick work of his own pants, Neji grasped her hand and brought it to his length, kissing her mouth feverishly. She called his name in heated surprise, but soon she knew what to do thanks to their connection. No words were needed as she started to stroke him and buck her hips against his.

Sakura threw her head back when his fingers slipped into her. "Neji...!"

"Yes?" he asked in a growl as she clenched her hold on him.

"...Now!"

"Now?"

"Yes...!"

Their broken words were more than enough. Sakura's impassioned demand was promptly heeded and she sighed sobbingly when he finally lifted her hips and connected their bodies slowly.

"I was going insane without you," he confessed, as she started to wiggle her body, opening herself to him. His statement made a smile bloom on the pink-haired medic's swollen lips, kissing the Hyuuga prodigy with all the passion she had.

"I missed you so much, Neji," she admitted in a husky whisper, groaning when he shifted her and allowed his back to lay on her bed, pulling her yukata off, his eyes glinting with desire and need.

"You are beautiful," he murmured with a wicked smile as she moved of her own volition, demonstrating how impatient she was, how empowered she felt to have one of the most powerful shinobi in the world under her, at her mercy.

Her hands unbuttoned the white haori, opening it just enough for him to show his chest and rippling abs with their joined exertion. Sakura's eyes darkened when she trailed his skin, drinking in his form, reveling in the fact that this was Hyuuga Neji, strong ANBU Captain--

And he was making love to _her_ in that very instant.

"You're not so bad either, Hyuuga," she teased him as she arched her back under his snap of hips, impaling himself inside her.

Retaliating at her words, the silver-eyed man grabbed her hip with one hand while the other found her hidden point and stroked her, intent on making her lose control.

She was on fire, she could feel it. She could feel the tidal wave approaching under Neji's masterful fingers. She could feel every inch of his hardness within her, tensing more and more with every thrust. She could feel her eyes closing under the passion they were sharing.

He was trying very hard not to groan out loud. She was exquisite, as exquisite as she felt the last time they were together. She was lithe and feminine and responsive to every of his needs, creating the hazy heat they needed to reach that elusive but delicious release they both craved. It certainly had been too long, too much time apart and away from this woman who all but stole his priorities, his senses, his desires and his heart.

Yanking her upper body to him and gathering what was left of his chakra, he pressed her chest to his as his hand covered her mark. The sensation was too much for both of them, making them climax at the same time, he with her name in a choked hiss, she with his in a suffocated scream.

* * *

She fell on his body, feeling like if she were boneless. The usage of chakra was not what she had in mind when she demanded for him to bring her to her release. But it was welcomed nonetheless, as she felt his exerted breathing, signaling how intense the experience was for him as well.

Lifting her trembling hand to his hitai-ate while Inner Sakura snickered inwardly about their hastiness in getting in on that they'd hardly taken their clothes off, she slipped the headband off his bandaged forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, eyes half open. She smiled lazily and kissed him while her hand uncovered his own seal.

"What do you think?" she shot back, raising her body enough to reach the marked skin, placing a loving kiss on it.

A relaxed silence stretched after her blatant display of affection, resting together in a heap of clothes and limbs, until a little rumble from Sakura's stomach made them laugh, him in amusement, and she in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" he asked, stating the obvious. She nodded against his chest.

"I was thinking of fixing myself some dinner when you sneaked in," she replied, letting out a soft laugh.

"Allow me," he said softly, rolling her to her side smoothly and standing up, leaving his white haori rumpled on her bed as he walked out of her room. Curious, she pulled his garment on and followed him, watching him uncapping the jam jar.

Flushing suddenly at the sight of a very shirtless Hyuuga Neji sucking his own jam coated finger, he smirked.

"Want some?"

She laughed at the ludicrousness of the situation. "Hey, that is my jam."

"And that is my haori you're wearing," he said, eyes glittering with hidden laughter.

"What about a compromise?" Sakura asked, watching him start to walk towards her, licking his own lips as his eyes roved over her half clothed body.

"That might be agreeable, indeed."

-X-

_-__ Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-X-

And it's over, people! OVER! 8D  
I can go back to my other stories, now that I fulfilled my urge for a NejiSaku fix, heheh!  
Much love to Celtic Oak for her awesome beta work and support! Also for Sometime.Usagi for her awesome NejiSaku oneshots!


End file.
